The Legacy of Death
by trips2007
Summary: After taking out a Double agent in Zurich, Bond has become the target of an organization bent on manipulating the world, if you care please Read & Review.
1. Decklyn

Rated: T for Teens by Triple. O

James Bond 007: The Legacy of Death

Prologue

Mission: Assassinate Decklyn in Switzerland.

Location: Noje Hotel, Zurich. The man named Simon Decklyn is awaiting for an unknown figure, he is the target of MI6 00' agents which leads a well dressed man to the hotel. Armed with a Walter PPK and a license to kill he has to find Decklyn and terminate him and the information he had stolen. As he entered the hotel, he went to the front desk of the approaching the manager.

"Ah we've been expecting you sir, would you like the usual room?"

"The Bridal sweep?" he asked "Why yes" he said signing himself in. "I believe a friend of mine is in this hotel as well" the agent said

"Who would that be sir?"

"A mister Simon Decklyn" he said "I would like to know what room he's in"

"Forgive me sir but we can't give out information about our guests"

"Quite understandable, but he's expecting me" he said.

"Ah I see sir" he checked the registry for his room "he's in room 206"

"Thank you" said the man.

"Anytime Mr Bond" the manager said. James Bond, a master spy for Her Majesty's Secret Service, with a License to Kill. A gentleman first and a hit man second his number is 007, he has his past and present history and is a commander of Her Majesty's Navy. Dressed in a cream suit and a blue inner shirt armed with his gun holster.

He reached the door to Decklyn's suite, he first had to make sure no one was around the corridors or any pathway. He heard noises in his room, apparently he was with someone. He kept his gun hidden from sight as he knocked on the door.

Inside the room Decklyn was with a woman on his bed with a glass of wine in her hands and another one on the table, nearly finished. Her body was covered by the duvet as she looked at the man with a smoke looking out the window for his contact.

"Monsieur Decklyn, come back to bed" said the excited woman. As she took another sip of her glass.

Decklyn heard the knock on his door, must be his contact; he thought as he signaled the woman to put her clothes on.

He held on to his gun just in case it was Interpol, he didn't care who got in the crossfire.

"Who is it?" asked Decklyn gripping the gun tightly

"Bellhop"he said. Curious, hid his gun back in his pocket and opened the door to receive an unpleasant surprise.

"Don't worry about a tip" said Bond slamming him to the wall searching him as he found his pistol; a Colt 42. He kept it inside his jacket.

"How did you find me?" he asked as Bond made him face against the wall twisting his right arm as he screamed in pain.

"You're not exactly hard to find when you're the most wanted man in England." he said ready to complete his mission.

Just then, the woman Decklyn was with, came out of the bathroom, and stared at the horror as she shouted, "Mon Dieu!"

Bond signaled her to get out, as she rushed out of the door. Decklyn took the chance to release himself and push Bond back. They struggled to grab the gun, releasing three bullets. Bond kicked him off, aiming at Decklyn. He pulled the trigger but he was out of ammo.

Decklyn made a run for the brief case crashing out the window, sliding down the rooftop. Bond checked outside as he saw him escaping. He had to stop him, his objective was to eliminate him and retrieve that case.

He followed him out the window. Decklyn reached the edge of the roof clinging onto it with the brief case in his hand. He looked up seeing Bond about to reach him. He released his grip and landed on the patio of the hotel. Bond held onto the edge also trying to get a shot but people were in the mist, he had to chase him towards the end. He released himself, from the edge a little shaken but stable to run after Decklyn.

After losing 007 he felt a little relieved. He couldn't go back to the hotel, Bond might still be there. He decided to find a phone to change his meeting plans. He found one across the street he knew the number to call, what was on his mind was how did Bond find him? He moved quick but calmly not to get any attention, he had to contact his connection and warn him about Bond's arrival in Zurich. He checked behind, to see if Bond was anywhere in sight. The light was red for pedestrians to move as he waited he felt rather uneasy looking at his side checking for him. He had avoided police authorities by using a false name and passport changing his hair color and his eyes from dark brown to red not even an informant would have recognized him.

He had faced Bond before though and the ring on his right hand could have been a clue to recognizing him, it had a symbol of Ceberus. The light turned green bringing Decklyn back to consciousness moving with the flowing crowd. The phone booth was near a subway; he could buy a ticket and move to another location and inform his contact about his delay. He took a deep breath and dialed the number. A woman who was in need to use it reached the phone booth, but saw it was too late and waited calmly. Decklyn looked at her giving her a smile which she ignored. He dialed the number but spoke in french not to give any idea of what he was talking about.

In an airport a shadowy figure answered his phone knowing who it was

"Yes?_"_

"I have a situation here_"_

"What's the problem?_"_

"Bond is here_"_

"How? You were to leave with a false passport and not draw suspicion"

"I did but..." he said as he felt something in his pocket, he revealed it to be a tracer; Frozen in terror he tried to recall when he implanted it. Going back to the event in the hotel he pictured him and Bond struggling for the pistol and Bond sneaking a tracer in his pocket. He realized Bond has been tracking him all along and he's on his way now.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other set, Decklyn hung up and looked around to see Bond approaching his location. He needed to act fast, the woman! Feeling desperate he revealed a pistol from his briefcase and smashed the window of the booth causing the woman to scream, Decklyn grabbed her and held her at gunpoint. Bond revealed his Walter PPK and aimed at Decklyn.

"You won't kill a hostage would you Bond?" said a shaky Decklyn forcing her into the subway holding the brief case. Bond ran after him chasing him into the subway.

The subway looked abandoned as Decklyn forced the helpless woman inside. He reached the train stop where the crowd was waiting.

Driven by fear, she saw it as an opportunity to alert any policeman around.

"Help, he has a gun!" she screamed. A policeman in the subway heard her scream. The minute he glanced, he was shot down. Panic and terror filled the subway as people fled or got to the ground.

Decklyn had no use for her she was just a collateral. He could kill her if he wanted, but that would be a waste, he just needed a lure and knowing Bond couldn't resist a damsel in distress felt it would be the perfect trap for him. What other way to set Bond's demise. Outside of the subway an erupting crowd came running out getting in Bond's way. He cleared his movement by pushing people aside. He reached his objective, Decklyn. He had to lose Bond, he had only one alternative looking at his hostage, gripping onto her tight.

Decklyn forced his hostage close to the train tracks. He had a good aim at Decklyn but he didn't want to hit the woman.

"You have a choice" he taunted "Get me or get the girl." he said pushing her onto the tracks as he ran with the suitcase. The woman tried to get up as Bond fired shots onto Decklyn causing him to drop the case, and flee for his life. Just then Bond heard something unpleasant as he looked at the woman on the tracks. A train was approaching faster and louder. The two big lights were looking at her ready to consume her. She tried to move but was caught in the rail. Bond dashed to help her as the train got closer to them. Bond had to leave her to pull the lever.

"Please help me" she cried. Bond used all his strength to push the lever to switch tracks shielding her from the trains rapid speed. The vibration was forcing him to loose his stance. Several cars passing behind him caused a quake on the tracks shaking the two of them. Until it stopped it was all over. They gained consciousness as she looking into her hero's eyes.

"You saved my life" she said "thank you Mr..."

"Bond, James Bond" he said receiving a thank you kiss .

Decklyn limped out of the subway escaping from the sight of Bond or any police officer. He had failed, the case was in the hands of MI6 and once they have discovered it...

He couldn't think of it, he had to focus on his consequences he had failed his mission and now there's nowhere he could go. He drew out his Colt. 42,

"You'll never find me Bond" those were his last words placing it in his mouth, closing his eyes, as he pulled the trigger letting the bullet ripped...

Bond's mission had only begun, as police profiled Decklyn's corpse.


	2. The attack from within

Chapter 1

It was 8:00pm as a plane approached its landing strip. The lights lit up as the plane approached the runway. The plane had a logo on it, _Croft tech _with a three headed Alsatians. Croft tech industries is known for its environmental technology used for developing hardware for military training. Mathias Croftnik, is president of Croft tech and the passenger of flight 712 as he descended from the plane. A forty-eight year old , grey eyes man with greying hair. He had a ring on his right hand the same as Decklyn...the late Decklyn . He approaches a Hangar to be met by a group of six people, a meeting was to take place.

"Welcome gentlemen let the meeting begin" he said as they walked into a passage leading them to a den. Each member came by a plane or a limousine.

There was a table consisting of seven seats open.

"Take your seats please" he said in a cold tone, each member took there place

they consisted of industrialists from the US, Sweden and Egypt.

"You all know what has happened don't you?" said Croftnik placing his arms on the table. "MI6 has obtained the brief case with the files, those files were the details of the new stealth fighter, Her Majesty Naval Control are operating"

" All is not lost though" said a man in a grey suit his face not revealed

"Quite right" said Croftnik "Decklyn maybe dead, but we still have a spy informing us about the project" he said giving the five members a document each. It consisted of an image of a two seat stealth jet fighter, with details, arsenal and velocity of speed.

"Interesting" said another man an Egyptian in a tanned suit.

"The project is the HMS 26X1, codename: the Griffin" said Croftnik they glanced at it in interest.

"What purpose is it to us?" said a blonde haired woman, with a Bostonian accent.

"We have a buyer for the shipments, a General Forbes Decker"

"He's the general for Fort Dexter, what would he want in exchange?"

"We give him our versions of the Griffin, with the information given to us we can combine our resources to create duplicates of the Griffin. But for your question Thade, he will provide us a certain service of eliminating other military resources causing increase of supply for more artilleries."

" How about the veto in arms dealership assigned by the president?" asked Thade looking at Croftnik.

"I believe our lady Delila might be able to handle that" gesturing to the small blonde lady in the white dress. She stood up revealing herself to the company. She had charming blue eyes to match with her golden blonde hair.

"The president won't sign it" she said "He gives us access and in exchange the blackmail would be deleted. He can be very manipulative" she said as she took her seat.

"There's still the matter of the briefcase" said the fifth member looking at Croftnik "Once they find out what's in it they'll be looking for you"

"True, but how would they connect anything to me?" He said "Decklyn is dead. No one can link me with this. The briefcase consisted of files about the Griffin not me"

"The files deal with your basics" said another voice on the left side in the second seat.

"We know who the agent is" he said revealing a screen showing the image of James Bond.

"James Bond of the British service"

"With a license to kill" said Thade "We've already hired a hit man to kill him"

"He should be around his location soon enough" he continued.

"Then we continue with our business" said Croftnik getting up of his seat as the others followed.

Back in MI6 Scotland, Bond was to meet with M head of MI6 operations. He had the briefcase with him attached to his cufflinks. He approached M's office seeing she's expecting him.

" Welcome Bond" she said in her no nonsense tone. "I believe your mission was a success?"

"I retrieved the case, but Decklyn killed himself, whoever his superiors was cost him his life"

"We were informed, but still no news about his superiors, they might be high order to cause him to kill himself." she said bitting her lip "What did you find in the case?'

"Files on the HMS 26X1" he said revealing the documents to M. "Whoever is after it, has to be involved with military development for something like this".

"You are aware of the details of the 26X1?"

"Codename: The Griffin, a secret development project worked on by Her Majesty's naval service, stealth fighter can be untraceable to radars or scanners" he said. "And can be dangerous in the wrong hands"

" That's why we are assigning you this Bond, only the Naval command and MI6 know about this" she said. "We are to be discreet about any mention of this to the media or Her Majesty"

"Using the enemy's weapon against them?"

"The Cold war is over Bond" she said in a cold tone "Missiles and War heads are the new dawn of war" she said.

"So what's my next move?"

"To shadow the Griffin" she said "I suspect whoever wants to hi-jack the Griffin would be keeping an eye on its prize"

In the corridors of MI6, a cleaner is cleaning on duty close to M's office as he sees the secretary.

"Where's John?" she asks looking at the unfamiliar janitor with the dark hair and features of a marine soldier.

"He called in sick, I'm his replacement" he said in a honest but excitable tone. He's face looked like thirty-something and way to built to be cleaning floors and he had sort of an Irish accent.

"Where you ever in the navy?" she asked

"Maybe once" he said she then notice his tattoo, it had a scorpion on his arm.

"Interesting tattoo" she said noticing it, with an inscriptions. 'E3ERU5'

"Thanks" the man said "I need to clean inside here now"

"M is still having a discussion." she said.

"Mind if I let her know?"

"I could tell her..."

"No-no I wouldn't want to waste your time" he said as she gave him a pleasant smile and nodded.

As he got in, he saw Bond and M talking. He took their focus away by his presence.

"I'm here to clean" he said pushing his cart.

"Very well" said M as she faced Bond. "You have your orders 007 don't forget to meet Q for your equipments."

"Understood" he said.

As he was about to leave, he noticed the janitor through M's glass that he was bringing out something. It was a semiautomatic riffle!

"M!!" he roared as he pushed her to the floor as the janitor sprayed the office walls with bullets. Bond shielded M and himself with the desk, but feared it wouldn't last. He drew out his Walter PPK, and used the desk to shield himself as he shot back. His tactic was dodge and shoot, until the assassin's round was depleting, he ran out of the office into a frightened Money Penny who had sounded the alarm. The assassin snatched her and held her in his front.

"James!!" she cried as Bond charged out of M's office, leveled the gun at the assassin.

"Careful 007." he said "You might hit her" he said. He moved back with his hostage. Three guards out of nowhere busted into the room leveling their guns at the unknown hit man.

"Freeze!!" one of them shouted, the janitor shot at them giving Bond the chance to attack from behind, grabbing the unknown assassin in a choke hold forcing him to release Money Penny as she left the man's grip causing him to fire a shot at her left arm. The assassin struggled for release of Bond's deadly grip. He didn't want to kill him yet he wanted answers; who, what, and how. The assassin managed to release himself and tossed Bond back running out of the office. As Bond was about to chase after him, he heard a moan in agony. Money Penny was injured, he wanted to help her but M intervened. "I'll take care of her, just get him" he nodded in response and dashed out of the office.

That assassin broke into MI6, how? who hired him? and what was he after? He caught up with the unknown assassin. He was far from reach so he drew his pistol out, he didn't check for any bullets all he wanted was to slow him down. He aimed carefully and focused the hollow tip of his pistol and pulled the trigger. The bullet reached its target's right leg. He fell to the ground. His right leg was paralyzed so he tried to limp, but Bond caught up with him; grabbed him like a hawk and slammed him to the wall, causing great pain to the assassins back.

"Who sent you!" barked an angry Bond.

"Go to hell" replied the Irish assassin.

"Who the hell sent you" shouted Bond in a low pitch aiming his pistol at him.

He looked down at the pistol, how it was aimed at his lower body. He seized the moment and grabbed Bond's hand to pull the trigger.

"_I'll never tell..._" were his last words, his blood stained Bond's white vest as he fell unconscious.

The gun shot alerted M and the few men she was with to Bond's location.

"Dead?" She asked.

"Killed himself" he said "Just like Decklyn" he realized.

"Why was he after me?"

"He wasn't after you" he said looking at his blood stained shirt "He was after me".

After the day's event, Bond was with M again, Money Penny had been taken to the sick bay, and the rest of MI6 was on lock-down for any more threats or possibilities of how the man got in. They found the real janitor named John dead inside the closet as he was stripped of his clothes. He was killed by strangulation with a twine, whoever hired the assassin must have had high connections to get access to MI6.

Bond was in M's office the room was quiet but hadn't been cleaned of the recent attack. She stared out of the window in thought, as Bond stood behind her where her desk is.

"Thank you James" she said not glancing at him, he nodded in a sign of understanding. She never called him by his first name unless it was under compassion. "Times are changing now" she said in an unshaken tone "Whoever sent that assassin has powerful connections even beyond my knowledge"

"I checked the body again" said Bond "All I found was a code"

"What is it?" she asked

"E3ERU5." he said "Its not much but it's a start"

"Did you find anything else?"

"A tattoo of a scorpion"

"A number and a scorpion" she thought for a second "It could be a dog tag number"

"Perhaps, but whoever he worked for inserted some kind of fear, like Decklyn."

"Failure is not an option" she thought "Could he and Decklyn be connected?"

"There's a chance they might" he said "It could be someone with a reputation that shouldn't be revealed"

"But whoever wants to steal the Griffin, would be someone involved with engineering."

"I'll run a file of every industrial business involve with engineering."

"That shouldn't be necessary Bond." said M looking at him. "We have a clue, the number"

Bond was in his office on his computer, searching for anything that can lead to who wants the Griffin. He searched anything with the number and the three headed dog, but nothing. He thought for a minute to consider what was missing. He remembered the ring that Decklyn wore in Zurich. Then he remembered his the tattoo with the code E3ERU5 he was neglecting something. He pictured the tattoo again and notice that there was a left bracket in front of the 'E'. E3ERU5? He paused and realized it was meant to look like that its not a left bracket it's a 'C' CE3ERU5. He searched again nothing but codes. Something was still missing, of course what if the 3 was a 'B' CEBERU5? No, Ceberus! He typed in CEBERUS. It brought out a mythology of the three headed dog. Then he added industries, it brought out _Croft tech _industries. The logo was similar to one on Decklyn's ring. He saw the leader of the Company, Mathias Croftnik, the industries dealt with manufacturing military hardware, it had to be connected.

He met M with her aide Charles Robinson, discussing about the days event and any leads to who could be responsible.

"...Russia has been plotting this for a while, they could have the access to some high security agents"

"Only MI6 and Her majesty's Navy knows." M said"The Russians hearing of this is impossible! This would have leaked to the British media."

"More like to the United States" interfered Bond showing M and Robinson his print out. "The ring on Decklyn's hand and the tattoo on the assassin's arm match"

"Croft tech industries?" she gave a look to Bond.

"Are you certain James?" asked Robinson

"What do we know about Croftnik?" he said "Industrialist involved with military hardware, then needs a new project, the Griffin. Sells it to the military for high prices".

"But where would he get that information?" she asked

"Decklyn had the files, but he would need someone from the inside to get it from "

"A mole, Bond are you certain?" she paused "Croftnik is a very influential engineer, why would he..."

"How else would he profit?" said Bond "The first line up in war and he delivers it first before the competition"

"It would make him a rich man" said Robinson "Croftnik has visited Egypt to Japan to the UK it could have been discussed"

"Or leaked" she assumed "And if you are wrong 007?"

"Then, we start from scratch."

"I'm hoping you're right, or this could disgrace us"

"I'm aware of it" he said "In the mean time, what about the 26X1?"

" Robinson and I are heading there tonight, if there's a mole within us he has to be eliminated"

"And Croftnik?" he asked.

"Croftnik is in Washington, the location of Croft-tech." she looked at Bond "I would advise that you be a shadow not raid the place like a machine, if you find anything involved with the Griffin, inform base."

Bond left after being given his assignment, he wanted to head to Q-lab but first he went to the Medical clinic to check on a wounded secretary. He found her on the bed with a bandaged arm and a nurse assisting her.

The nurse left to give them some privacy as he went to get some more antiseptics for his patient.

"How nice to see you James" she said

"Couldn't leave without saying goodbye" he said as he handed her a rose.

"Maybe I should start falling into the arms of strangers if that's all it takes to get you" she smiled.

"Money penny, I don't know where I'd be without you." he said kissing her right cheek.

"At least I get some days off." she said smelling the rose "good luck James"

she said as Bond left the sick bay.


	3. Mr Smith

Chapter 2

Bond was in Q-lab getting himself ready for his mission, he met up with Q trying one of his new gadgets, a Rolex watch with a laser switch around the rim. As he demonstrates it on a titanium steel.

"I see you've got the Rolex working."

"As you can see 007 its been updated since the last time it was used, it comes with miniature razors on the sides" he said demonstrating the device "by turning the knob here, it reveals two little blades able to cut through metal"

he handed it to Bond as he repeated the demonstration. Using it to cut a bit of the steel.

They went to the prototype department where Q showed Bond his stealth suit.

"We've been working on the ultimate spy-ware for 00's, this is one of the prototypes we've developed."

"Is it bulletproof?" he asked as Q gave him a perplexed look.

"It wouldn't be ultimate if it wasn't, its also flame proof, untraceable to radars, and is waterproof."

"Is that all?" asked Bond acting unimpressed. Q took the suit and flung it to the steel wall where its palm and feet stuck to.

"It should have a magnetic touch on you, 007." he said detaching it from the wall. "The suit also consist of a magnetic fibre woven into this causing an agent to stick to anything the suit can attach to"

"Just like a fly" he said

"At least that doesn't bother me like you" he said as they reached the vehicle department.

"Now due to the late change of your mission, your car isn't fully ready yet, but we've manage to install some things that could aid you when its set" as he approached the car covered in a tarp.

"This is the Aston Martin DB6 also known as 'the titanium beast'." He said unveiling the silver painted stealth car. "Loaded with automatic machine guns, with a speed of a grand prix car, with an ejector seat and mine bombs launched from under, it also runs on nos"

"Nos?"

"Its an adrenaline gas used in drifting cars" he showed him the inside "If you ever find yourself in a situation to lose more than one driver just use the lever to reveal a button that activates it, cutesy from the Americans."

"Impressive" admitted Bond. Q showed him to where his gadgets were set, a briefcase with the numbers 007 was displayed opened with the gadgets Bond was to equip himself with.

"Your gadgets are set to leave when you're set" he said

"What's this?" asked Bond as he looked at the cell phone type device.

"This is a system scrambler, its like your cell phone but if you want to grant access to code locked doors, just scan it and it'll open."

"Looks like I'm set to go."

"One more thing 007." Q said

"What?"

"Try and bring these devices in one piece, the stealth suit maybe invulnerable but its still damages near explosives."

Bond was set to leave, he was to charter a plane heading to Washington DC. Where Croft tech is based. M and Robinson were set to head to the HMS Naval base to talk to the commander, only one lead, one name, one chance.

Washington D.C.

Croftnik was in his industrial office, waiting for a call, he had maid plans to shift and store the duplicates he was manufacturing all he needed was the call. He sat in his office relaxing soon drifting into a trance. He remembered when he was fifteen, in Poland. He had been chased by ruthless thugs after beating him till blood came out as he collapsed to the doors steps of his house. They never found out who attacked him, but Croftnik knew and why he did. He had taken money from him by conning him with an accomplice. His friend had sold him out not to get beaten, they chased Croftnik to a dead end and brutally beat him to he gushed out blood. Croftnik felt betrayed and wanted to get revenge, he first set up his friend by, inviting him to a game where he competed with other kids gambling. He and his friend had conned them out of their money he left traces to locate his friends hang outs and had trapped him to a dead end. He was beaten mercilessly and was killed he also gave authorities the killers identity, feeling that the first revenge was set. The boys who had beaten him were framed of larceny at a bank. He learned only the strong survived. He became the successor of Croft tech after his uncle died. His parents died when he was 18 leading him to stay with his uncle in America. He took over Croft tech turning it into a multi-billion industry for war. Let people kill themselves it didn't matter to him; war was all anyone could think of, war killed his parents.

He woke out of his trance when he heard his phone ring. It was the man called Thade.

"What is the outcome of the situation?"

"We have some buyers, Croftnik" he said. "The good General agrees to store the duplicates when they are ready for shipping"

"Any report from England?"

Thade halted for a moment. "None"

"What do you mean none?"

"There was no news about the assassin, and he's obviously dead."

"Did he reveal anything?"

"He knew better than to leak out information about us"

"What about Bond?" he said "If he's still alive..."

"We'll further the developments but MI6 is around the naval base, they could interrogate our spy"

"They'll know nothing, our spy knows the consequence for failure" he said

"Don't worry I'll have some killers to eliminate them."

"There are two?" he panicked

"One's the minister the other's her right aid."

"Your killers better, be worth the payroll" he said "Report back with any updates."

"Understood" he said as he ended the conversation. There was a price for failure and treachery within the company of Croftnik. Croftnik had a mistress her name was Renee Starling, she gave pleasure to him until he found out about her and his assistant, Anthony Reilly. They had an affair and Reilly was to sell out information about Croft tech to the highest bidder. Reilly was found mutilated with several slashes on his chest. He was found floating in a river face down, while his former lover was arson in one of the buildings Croftnik had stayed in. No one knew how it started but Croftnik was not around when it had happened.

Ruthlessness made him strong, betray him and it was their heads. He had inserted it into the criminal underworld at the age of 21 he had no pity for anyone who came across his path.

There was a deadline for those shipments of the duplicated Griffins and he wanted to make it towards it. If Bond was a threat he needed to eliminate him fast, but first how much did this man know about the legacy? he needed to find out.

Bond was in Washington D.C. being taken by a private limousine to a hotel where Croftnik stays. The Valkery was a high classed hotel, only those with the money could afford to stay in it, like Croftnik.

The driver was a middle aged man, with a tanned skin, Bond didn't get his name but he revealed it. By his accent he sounded Floridian.

"Your first time here?"

"No I visit often"

"Hey you're from the U.K. right?"

"Yes.."

"Yeah I thought your accent was familiar I have a cousin staying in England"

he said.

"If I meet him I'll let him know"

"My names Phil." said the driver.

"Tell me Phil, what do you know about a Mathias Croftnik"

"He owns an industry worth billions, but something about him just doesn't feel right." he said.

"In what way?" he asked he got curious to know, what would make a limo driver have a certain suspicion about a multibillion dollar industrialists.

"Well, five years ago, its like this see" he said. "There was a body floating in the west of Jersey river a man was found dead with multiple slashes" he shrugged remembering it "The police considered it a gang war but when they identified the body, it was Croftnik's personal assistant, Anthony Reilly."

"Didn't the police investigate Croftnik?"

"No, the accusation would make fools out of the police" he said "heck he would make them his personal gardeners if he wanted."

"So why does that bother you?"

"Because weird things happen around him" he said "Three weeks ago they found a guy in Europe dead, you might have heard of it"

"Oh yes, yes I recall his name was Simon Decklyn."

"Yeah that guy was found shot in the head, as if he pulled the trigger" Phil took a deep breath. "If you ask me anything involved with that guy is trouble."

"You might be right there" he said. Mysterious deaths occurs and its connected to Croftnik. He might be on to something after all.

"Do you know were Croft tech industry might be located?"

"Yeah I can show you...You don't work for him do you?"

"If I did, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Phil nodded his head accepting his point he decided to show him the location of the industry.

It took a five hours to get there, but it made Bond's job a little easier as they reached the corner of the street, there was a guarded gate with two men in security uniforms. The facility looked normal to be involved with anything illegal, but what was normal anywhere?

"I wouldn't want to mess with those guys in a fight, I'd backdown."

"Don't worry you won't have to tangle with them."

"Anywhere else you want to see before we go to the hotel?"

"Tomorrow's another day Phil, let's go" he said as Phil drove back to the road leading to the Valkery. Bond brought out his phone with a camera and took a picture of the building, he was planning another visit soon enough.

In the corner of an alley, a parked red Lexus was hidden, inside was a red haired woman, taking pictures of the leaving limo. She was accompanied by an average looking guy with blond hair and casual clothes it appeared that they were sight seeing or keeping an eye on someone.

"Is that our man?" she asked sliding back a strand of her red hair. Her face revealing jade green eyes and little freckles.

"Yeah it is, he should be heading back to his hotel now"

"Her Majesty's Secret agent" she said lowering her camera. "What's the next move?"

"Drop me at the Valkery Hotel" he said "I'll call you when things change."

"Okay" she said "Is he as dangerous as they say he is?" she asked starting the engine.

"He's had more kills than an assassin in his entire career." He said "He doesn't hesitate for nothing." the man said as they drove away from the alley.

Why were they keeping a watch on James Bond? Who were they working for? And whose side were they on as they drove to their destination the Valkery Hotel...

As the limousine approached its destination, they approached a hotel the size of mount Olympus, they reached the Valkery Hotel, the gates were golden. The condos were thirteen floors up, there was a country club around the tennis courts, he knew that Croftnik might be a member of one of the clubs.

"Here we are the Valkery" he said "You want me to pick you up tomorrow Mr Bond?"

"That would be fine, thanks Phil"

"Anytime sir" he said as he drove off. Bond stepped out of the limousine to spot the red Lexus approaching, Bond ignored it feeling it might be some residents of the hotel. He reached the entrance of the hotel, greeting the door man outside. The reception was laced with gold surroundings, it was like a theater. He walked up to the front desk to be met by the receptionist.

"Good evening sir, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I would like a room please I've made reservations."

"The name please?"

"A Mr James Bond" he said. The receptionist looked up at him in with a little inspection.

"Of course Mr Bond welcome" she said. "We've been expecting you" she said as she called on of the bell hops to take his luggage.

"The golden suite had been taken already, we apologize for that."

"Very unnecessary" he said

"However we do have the special" she said handing him the key.

"Maybe I'll like it." he said as he signed in. Bond notice a man on the couch reading a newspaper in a tourist clothing, what made him suspicious, was that the air conditioner was on to be wearing clothes like those, as he followed the bell hop to his suite.

Minutes later the man dressed like a tourists followed them, he moved normally not to bring suspicion. He checked his watch again like he was expecting someone. He reached the tenth floor feeling a little uneasy, as he rushed out of the elevator taking a deep breath. He spotted Bond with the bell hop as he opened his room suite.

Bond talked to the bell hop but the man couldn't hear what they were saying so he hid himself from their sight.

"...He's here sir"

"I see."

"Should I alert the authorities?"

"No that'll be all" he said offering him a tip.

"Thank you hope you have a good stay"

"I will" he said as the bell hop left him. The tourist emerged out of his hiding place and brought out a duplicate key of Bond's room.

Inside, Bond admired the room it was big and wide opened, with two bedrooms, one kitchen and a hot tub.

"It'll do" he said to himself. Just then he heard the door trying to open, he hid beside it and turned off the light.

As the door crept opened, a hand was extended into Bond's presence as he grabbed it and tossed him inside.

"Its been a while Stanton" said Bond to the man on the floor.

"If I knew this was your case I wouldn't even have bothered." said the man called Stanton.

Stanton Westler was head of CIA special operations program. He deals with agency alliances in foreign countries. He had assisted Bond in some occasions that dealt with both MI6 and CIA.

"James Bond 007, what brings you here?"

"I believe the same reason you're here, Croftnik." he said looking at his outfit. "What's with the outfit?"

"The only way you might recognize me" he said massaging his hip. "And I was painfully right."

"Why hasn't the CIA been able to take Croftnik down?"

"You try taking on someone like Croftnik, and see if you won't end up on the streets."

"Apparently he's that influential."

"He even has the President's vote."

"Why is that?"

"The president, is to sign a veto in three weeks but he's having second thoughts to decline."

"Like he's being brain washed."

"More like blackmailed."

"Croftnik has very high connections" Bond said. "I would like to meet him tomorrow."

"I thought you would, that's why I signed you up for the tennis club."

"You play tennis?"

"No, but our guest does ." as there was a knock on the door "Its okay you can come in" he said. The man in the casual clothes approached the two men.

"James, this is special agent Larry Smith."


	4. I spy

Chapter 3

Larry Smith, was a covert agent for the CIA task force, he was giving this assignment because he knew how to play tennis well at a rate of 99.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Bond."

"It was you in the red Lexus?"

"Yes we were watching you when you approached, Croft tech." he said. "Me and my partner were to keep an eye on you."

"When did news of my arrival leak?"

"We were informed by your superior, after we heard of the attack."

"It won't be long before Croftnik hears of this."

"If he hasn't already." said Stanton

"If he had, he would have held someone responsible." said Smith.

"Two of his lackeys executed themselves, he might already know"said Bond.

"Well if we need to find his plans, we have to gain some info that interests him."

"I believe I can" said Bond as they looked at the agent with curiosity.

It was daytime 8:00 am. Bond and Smith were dressed in their tennis outfit. The sun had risen in front of the tennis court, Bond was dressed in a white polo shirt and shorts he felt a little awkward in them, as he carried around his racket, learning how to swing it.

"Give me golf any day" he said.

"Its not hard Mr Bond" said Smith "Once you see the ball hit it back."

"I know how its done, its just not my game."

"As soon as we get Croftnik to trust us, we won't have to be playing it."

"The sooner the better." he said swinging the racket again.

They reached the tennis court where they met Croftnik for the first time.

Croftnik was not alone as he was chatting with a female tennis player. He was dressed in a white gold collar shirt with a head band with the symbol of a three headed dog painted in gold.

"...You are progressing well Mr Croftnik" she said, her shirt was pink with a golden pony tail at its back . Her blue eyes mesmerized Bond and possibly Smith.

"I've been practicing well, thanks to you Natasha". He said as Bond and Smith approached.

"Good morning gentlemen, care for a game of tennis?"

"We'd love to Mr Croftnik." said Smith

"Care to double up Mr...?"

"Laurence Smith." he said. "And this is my friend Mr..."

"Bond...James Bond" he introduced himself.

"James Bond" he said trying to cover a snare he quickly introduced his partner.

"This is my tennis instructor Miss Natasha Herford."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Bond and Mr Smith." she said extending her hand to Bond.

"Likewise I'm sure" he accepted as she shook their hands.

"So Mr Bond, have you ever played tennis before?" he asked.

"No but I'm a quick learner."

"Maybe I should play it easy for you."

"No I don't mind the challenge" he said looking at Miss Herford. They played tennis as Bond tried smashing back Croftnik's and Natasha's hit but wasn't much of a match for his nor hers as Smith tried repelling the hits from Croftnik and the lady Herford's.

After the first set the score was 8:3 Croftnik was winning, while Bond sensed a little malice in Croftnik, a weary Smith approached Bond exhausted

"He plays rough, James maybe we should give it a break."

"Not yet, we have to get him to give us a tour of his industry."

"Then we better step our game up James"

"I agree" he said taking a sip from a bottle of water. They approached an untired Croftnik and his partner still feeling energetic, whatever they were on really kept them active.

"You seem a little tired Mr Bond." he taunted "Are you ready for round two?"

"Why don't we make it interesting, Croftnik"

"What do you have in mind?"

"If we win, I'd like to have a lesson with your instructor"

"And you Mr Smith?"

"Me and Mr Bond would like a tour of Croft tech."

"Why is that?"

"My government is working on a project that might interest you."

"Really?" he said

"About a new stealth fighter you might want to endorse." as he said that, Croftnik looked suspicious. Bond was taunting him and he didn't want to let him live to see tomorrow.

"And what if I win, Mr Bond?" he asked.

"What do you want?" asked Bond.

"I'm not a grabby man Mr Bond."

_Sure you're not. _He thought to himself dryly.

"$500 from me and Mr Smith." suggested James.

"What?" squealed Smith.

"A thousand dollars?" asked Croftnik thinking about it.

"I can use the money to go shopping" Natasha said flirting with them.

"Pardon me while I talk to my colleague?" said Larry as he and James talked in a low profile.

"Are you nuts?" he said a little hysterical "I can't afford $500."

"Don't worry you won't" assured Bond.

"We were trashed before, what makes you think he's tired of playing?"

"That's why we mustn't loose this time." he said.

"And if we do?"

"Hope you know how to clean cars." he joked. They finished their discussion and went back to Croftnik.

"Well gentlemen do we have a deal?" Smith gave Bond an uneasy look and faced Croftnik again.

"It's a deal." he said.

As the game started Croftnik was having the upper-hand as the score was 3-0. _We're going to loose._ Thought Smith. It was now Bond's time to serve as he smashed the ball into Croftnik's field he missed it giving Bond and Smith 3-1. Smith wasn't the only one shocked, Croftnik and Natasha were a little stunned. They continued until Bond and Smith had overtaken them, the score was now 7-4. Bond and an astonished Smith had won the game.

"You played very well Mr Bond."

"I'll say" said a exhausted Natasha, pulling her dangled hair back as sweat dripped from her body.

"Well a deal's a deal Mr Bond" he said with a smile. "Meet me at Croft tech at 9:00 for a little breakfast."

"I would be honored." He said as he and Smith left.

"That was quite a game Bond" he whispered. "You must be a fast learner"

"I said tennis wasn't my game" he smiled "I didn't say I haven't played it before in Eton."

"Mr Bond, I believe we have a little practice" called out Natasha in a flirtatious accent.

"Enjoy your 'game' James" winked Smith.

"I believe I will." he said giving Smith a pat on the back as he went to meet Natasha..

Croftnik sat on the bench exhausted he was soon approached by one of his assistant.

"Bond is here" he told him. "And he's heading for the industry tomorrow."

"Should he be executed now?" he asked watching Bond and Natasha "practice".

"No not yet" said Croftnik. "I want it to look like an accident." he snared at the two of them. "Let Mr Bond enjoy his victory for now."

After a while Bond and Natasha got a little tired as she fell into James' arms. She looked at James which such desire as she felt dominated.

"I...guess that's enough lessons for today Mr... Bond." she said.

"Why don't we hit the showers?" offered Bond.

It was 9:00pm, Miss Herford was in the hotel with Bond as they were in the showers making love. Bond foamed her from neck to foot as they sensuously kissed each other. Her hair was drenched in the hot water making their body steam up a little, until they heard a knock on the door.

"Whose there James?" she asked feeling distracted.

"It should be room service" he said as he took his robe and got out of the showers, she rinsed herself and accompanied him.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Room service." said the man as Bond opened the door the bell hop wheeled in a cart with a bottle of vodka martini. "Here you are sir is there anything else you'll need?"

"No that'll be all" he said as he tipped the bell hop.

"Thank you sir...Oh by the way sir, a man said I should give you this letter."

He said extending the note towards Bond's reach.

It was from Smith. It said that he should meet him and Stanton before they head off to Croft tech. He tore up the note when he approached Natasha.

"What was in the letter?" she asked.

"Nothing just to meet a friend" he said as he poured her a glass. "Now where were we ?" he smiled as they took a sip of their drinks. She stopped and gave Bond a mischievous smile. "What?"

"Why don't we save it for when we get into the bedroom." she said.

As she led him there she placed her glass on the counter. Bond did the same as they kissed into the night, turning the lamp off.

It was morning, the time was 8:45am. Two men were waiting outside a red Lexus, for their partner as James Bond was to meet them soon.

"What's taking him so long?"

"Maybe he's still enjoying his 'session' from yesterday." teased Stanton.

"Well you know Bond, its not over till its over."

"Have you alerted Fox of your arrival?"

"I've told her where we're heading." said Smith. "She'll be our watch-out and inform you about what happens next."

"Croftnik maybe an industrialist but keep your guard." he said. "Anything can happen."

"That's why we've got her covering us."

"Does Bond know yet?"

"No, but after the tour we'll meet up with her back here."

"Well here he comes now." said an unsurprised Stanton.

"Sorry to keep you boys waiting." said Bond dress in his cream suit with a blue inner vest, he kept his Walter PP-K in his holster.

"Its about time you showed up." said Smith as he got into the car.

"Let's not waste anymore time James" said Stanton. "We need to find out where, when and how he's going to steal the 26X1."

"I know my orders Stanton why are you in on Croftnik?"

"We have reason to believe he's stealing information from the US military Corps. and plans to use it for profits." he said "If it checks out,

we could nail Croftnik for extortion of US merchandise."

"It appears no one is who they seem these days." he said "I need a report back to M on my updates."

"I'll send her a report." he said. "Take it easy guys." he said giving them a wave.

They reached Croft tech where they approached a guard in a uniform in front of the gate. He was built like a marine, armed with a pistol and a baton.

"Good morning can I help you?" he said in a rather pleasant tone.

"Yes, we have an appointment with Mr Croftnik." said Smith in a calm yet serious tone.

"Names?"

"Mr Bond and Mr Smith." said James looking at the man.

"Why yes." said the guard. "He's been expecting you" he said as he gestured them in passed the gate.

As they drove into the parking lot, Smith noticed a car with the license plate, 'FOX316.' at the left upper level. He parked in front of it, he wanted to let James know about the other agent but he wanted to get his priorities check: _get information from Croftnik and find out how much he knows about the Griffin. _

"You ready James?" he asked.

"Let's go" he said as they got out of the car. Smith looked at the red Lexus to see if she was there, apparently she was in already. He just hoped she hadn't been detected.

They reached the front door of the facility, where they witness some of Croftnik's developments. There were submachine guns being developed, war heads being assembled and big packages ready to be shipped.

A red haired woman with a note pad was writing some inscriptions as she saw the two men passing by. Smith looked at her and gave her nod she responded as she continued writing and followed their location.

"Welcome gentlemen I've been expecting you" said a pleasant Croftnik, dressed in a dark suit with gold cufflinks.

"We're delighted to be here Mr. Croftnik" said Smith.

"Yes you certainly have your hands full around here." said Bond looking around, he saw the woman as she took a quick glimpse of him and shied away.

"Business is always running." he said. "Would you like to come to my office

I would like to know more of your governments' project Mr. Bond"

"I thought you would have heard of it by now" he said "Its called the 26X1."

He said looking at Croftnik to see if he would show a certain reaction.

"I'm afraid not." he said in a calmed tone. "It was never discussed when I had a visit in England."

"Really?" thought Bond he's suspicion went higher. The 26X1 was exactly what Croft-tech industries was based on even a little mention would have come in.

"You can tell me more about it Mr Bond" he said as he let them in.

"Care for a drink?" he asked.

"Ice tea for me" said Smith.

"None for me thank you." said James.

"Very well Mr Bond." he said as he took a seat in his chair. "So what is this 26X1 involved with?"

"Military warfare, the project is still under construction" he said, Croftnik's assistant came in and collected their order.

"Anything specific Mr Bond?"

"Yes the 26X1 is undetectable through radars"

"It's a stealth jet?"

"Yes."

"So why should that interest me Mr Bond?"

"It's invisible to fighter jets on the radar, making it difficult to attack in aerial combat."

"Is that all?"

"No" said Bond looking at him. "It also carries an electromagnetic pulse able to disable military systems when approaching a target."

"Intriguing" said Croftnik putting his hand on his chin thinking for a moment. "And when will the modifications be made for the 26X1?"

"Soon enough." said Bond.

"That was worth my time gentlemen, but unfortunately I have to get back to business" he said as he got up to escort the men out.

"It was a pleasure talking to you Mr Croftnik." said Smith.

"Thank you, if you get an update for your project Mr Bond" he said facing James. "I would like to endorse in it."

"That's very generous of you Mr Croftnik."

"No problem, I would also like you two to attend a party I'm hosting."

"What's the occasion ?" asked Smith.

"Its just a celebration of Croft tech industries." he said." Its celebrating its fifth anniversary, this year."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." said Bond.

"I know you won't" he said expressing a thin grin as he walked the men out.


	5. The lady in red

Chapter 4

As they got out of the office, the security alarm cried out. Several guards were moving in different locations. A man rushed to Croftnik whispering something in his ears, but Smith didn't need to know what it was. His partner had been identified.

"What's going on?" asked Bond.

"Some imposter broke in" he said, "killed on of my workers and took his uniform."

James went into a thought he remembered the woman in a heavy uniform, she was an assassin! He thought.

"It's better you come with us." said James.

"Don't worry about me, my men will catch him."

"You mean she." corrected Bond.

"She?" he asked.

"There was a red haired woman working on one of your developments."

"Must be a spy for other companies." he thought. "Its better you leave, I don't want to get you involved as a collateral." he ushered them out the door with his bodyguard.

The man in the dark suit was a little suspicious as he followed the three men. Bond spotted him reaching for something in his jacket. He was about to reveal his weapon at Croftnik, until Bond spotted it and threw the man back. They struggle for the gun in the bodyguard's hand as Bond threw a blow on his face, tossing him to the ground as he shot him.

"You saved my life Mr Bond." he said in astonishment, "Thank you." he said as he knelt close to him and studied his face.

"This man is an imposter!"

"It's not safe to stay here." urged Smith.

"I agree" he said. "My car is over there." he gestured. Smith ran to get the car from the car pack. As he reached it, he saw his partner.

"Heck of a time to be spotted."

"Sorry, but you try finding something that fits." she said.

"Never mind, I'm going to get Bond." he said. "Croftnik has invited us to his mansion for a party."

"When's the occasion?"

"I'll find out" he said. "Just stay on us and try not to be spotted by Croftnik or Bond."

"We still meet back at Valkery?"

"Right" he said as he got into the car. He drove off first as the female agent tailed him from a distance, trying not to bring any suspicion.

An hour ago security had informed Croftnik about their arrival and was giving an order to implant something under their car as he set the timer. Only fifteen seconds were left on it.

Smith made it to them. He signaled Bond and Croftnik to get in, while the woman watched from a distance. Bond and Croftnik approached the car. The timer now remained five seconds...four...three...two...one...Boom!!!

A huge explosion covered the car's range, throwing Bond and Croftnik backwards.

Bond's back was bruised and Croftnik had a broken arm. Smith was dead how? What happened? Who was responsible? The astonished woman looked in horror as she watched her partner get killed. Bond spotted her again as she drove away, he revealed his Walter PPK and leveled it at the tires. Four shots were deployed, as the tires spun into a 360 spin. She crashed out of the car on to the ground right before the car's explosion.

"You killed her?"

"No, I just slowed her down." he said as he got up and ran after the her.

After gaining consciousness, she saw Bond approaching her. What was she to do? She did what came to her head. _Run! There's nothing you can say that could make any sense._ There was nothing she could do, she made a dash out of his reach.

He chased after her firing some shots, but they missed. He wasn't trying to kill her he just slow her down for an interrogation, he wanted answers. She ran faster as she made it to the streets, a blue car was heading to her location. She leveled her gun and ordered him to get out. By the time Bond had reached the streets all he saw was a man on the ground covering his head. She was gone and with no clue to who just attacked Croft-tech or why.

He was back at Croft tech to check on Mathias, he didn't let him go off his suspicions. He was connected and he needed to know how.

"My condolences about Mr. Smith" he said to Bond.

"Who do you think might want to have you killed?"

"Sigh...I wish I knew, in this world you make many enemies."

_That's one thing I do know. _He thought to himself.

"Anything you might be working on perhaps?"

"Maybe, I'm working on a secret project." he said. "It will be shown at my mansion, maybe the person who attacked me, will be there."

"There's a possibility of that."

"The party is tomorrow night at 8:00." he said as he was escorted to the limousine. "I hope you'll be there."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Good" said Croftnik smiling.

He sat inside planning Mr Bond's demise. Bond had killed his bodyguard it was a big sacrifice but he felt it might have misled Bond off his tracks. As for the woman, he had know idea who she was but she was a perfect distraction from him. There was a possibility she was tracking him she could have been a government agent. The more reason why she would be expected to invade his home, security would be tight but Bond had done him a favor, he had spotted her before and where ever she would be, Bond would be there.

Bond was driven back to the hotel by a taxi, his objective became more complicated, Croftnik was behind this he was sure but what happened today made him re-examine his evaluations. Croftnik knew about the 26X1 but how and who jeopardized their mission. The unknown woman was a suspect if he found her he would have more answers to what Croftnik is up to and why Smith was killed, was she involved with that? He couldn't think for long as he approached the Valkery entrance, he had to tell Stanton what happened.

Stanton was on the phone with an anonymous caller and was briefed of the events that took place at Croft-tech.

"Stanton its me, Fox" said the woman.

"Why are you calling me?" he said. "What happened?"

"Smith is dead"

"How?"

"There was a bomb implanted in his car."

"Bond?" he asked.

"He can tell you, he's heading back here."

"This complicates things, Fox." he said massaging his temples. "At least he's alive."

"Why is he important?!" demanded the woman called Fox.

"He can lead us to Croftnik, if he uncovers something we couldn't, we could nail Croftnik, for more than what he's doing."

"Let me kill him." she ordered.

"Negative, Fox" said Stanton "I repeat we do not touch Croftnik yet."

"I watched, Smith blow up." she said calming herself down. "And we can't touch Croftnik?!"

"Did he see you?"

"Yes..." she muttered.

"The more reason we can't jeopardize you" he said. "Smith was to tell Bond about you presence, it looks like you have to be Bond's shadow."

"I'm not going to be babysitting some agent."

"He doesn't need babysitting."

"He's expected to be at Croftnik's mansion."

"It's best you keep an eye on him." he said "If he get's into some kind of trouble, better he has an alibi."

"Fine" she said as she hung up. He dropped the phone hearing the knock on the door. It had to be James. He opened the door as a bleeding Bond approached in.

"Smith is dead." said James in a lamenting tone.

"I heard, is Croftnik still in your suspects lists?"

"Who else could have implanted that bomb." he said taking off his jacket. "And there was a woman there..."

"She's one of us."

"You knew?"

"She and Smith were with you when you first arrived."

"Who is she?"

"She'll introduce herself to you at the mansion." he said offering Bond a drink. "Will you recognize her?"

"Well something should bring back my memory." he said drinking the vodka, picturing the red haired woman, she brought an unforgettable image.

"I've told MI6 about your objective, they said if you uncover anything that you should alert them A.S.A.P."

"Thanks, sorry about Smith." he said. "He didn't have to die like that."

"I know, I guess we can get Croftnik for more than laundering..."

"With what?" said James swallowing his drink. "He could get away with murder and the police can't or won't do anything about it!"

"The police can't, but you can." he said. Bond gave him a surprised look he wanted him to flood Croftnik out, he now felt like he was in a ghost town. Had Croftnik influence the world for him to be untouchable?

What could a successful industrialist like Croftnik be hiding? Everything!

"Maybe we do have an interest Stanton." he said as he was in a thought.

If Croftnik did set that bomb, then he's hiding something. He wanted Bond out of the way but why? There's something missing...

"Why would Croftnik steal information from the military?"

"There was a project that was being developed seven months ago."

"What was it?"

"An electromagnetic pulse system." Then Bond had a revelation. Croftnik was eager to know the date of the 26X1, after he talked about an EM-P system, plus if the theft of the EM-P system was also stolen in the US it was for the same reason, the cases were matched.

"We've got Croftnik for more than theft." he said "the EM-P can be used to disable electronic devices especially during war."

"So what?"

"What if Croftnik started a war?"

"He wouldn't dream of it." he said.

"He would if he had the right technology."

"What are you saying James?" demanded Stanton. "Croftnik won't be insane enough to start a war against the US or Britain."

"Not him, someone else."

"Someone else?" he stared. "Like sell the technology to a country, he knows would use it?"

"Exactly!"

"And what will he gain?"

"The war starts, an army with the upper hand strikes leaving US vulnerable, retaliates by buying his technology and striking back."

"But that's it."

"Wrong!" he said pointing out."After retaliation, he sells to the enemy more of his devices to attack again..."

"...And with the veto being on hiatus, can get away with the selling of weapons to the opposite sides."

"You catch on fast Stanton."

"So what evidence are you going to find at his home?"

"Its not about what you find, its about his connections"

"All his connections are military financials."

"Right, and one of them would have made a deal for the Griffin."

"But who?"

"That's why I'm attending the anniversary." He said putting his glass down.

"If you pull this off James, you've got the world in your hands."

"The World is never enough, Stanton." said Bond.

Later that night, Bond looked over some past histories of Croft tech from its rise to a downfall to people they've done business with.

Croft tech was at a billion dollar loss in 1997 due to one of his faulty weapons that caused a loss of lives. He almost went bankrupt until 2001 where he met with an Israeli named Ahmed Farim. Farim was a right hand man to Djimouh Ezra a leader of a resistance group in Cairo. Bond might have found the connection he was looking for. Ezra was a son of a sheik who was killed by insurgents during a revolt, after the violent murder he felt the world was nothing more than war zones counting numerous amounts of corpses. After he turned thirty, wars had increased. He felt that there was no hope of ending wars, why should his enemies live and his people die? He soon started a regime to eliminate those who stand in his way especially after the United States, decline to assist in his war.

He was the perfect buyer. His new objective was to keep a watch over him if he attended the Croft-tech's anniversary.

"So is that our man, James?" asked Stanton.

"No doubt." he said. "Where was he last located?"

"Somewhere in Morocco."

"Try closer."

"He's Here?!!" asked a stunned Stanton. "How?"

"I don't know." replied James "but he's here."

"I doubt for a peace treaty." he said. "He couldn't have pass through security."

"Try face changes, false passports and someone in this country who could keep weapons for you."

"Croftnik?"

"No, Croftnik wouldn't be that deeply involved."

"Then there's more we don't know about." Bond nodded to confirm he's logic.

"And maybe more than one person pulling the strings."

"Better you get set James." said Stanton. "Croftnik is expecting you at 8:00."

"I know" he said. "Any word from England?"

"No"

"Then Croftnik hasn't struck yet."

"Maybe he's still waiting for something."

"What?"

"You!"

Bond arrived on time, dressed in his signature tuxedo he was armed with his Walter PPK., and his Rolex. Stanton drove Bond personally to Croftnik's mansion to have a first glimpse. They reached the front gate of the mansion, it made the two agents wonder why Croftnik stays at the Valkery.

"Croftnik has a nice pad." said Stanton.

"We're not here for sight seeing Stanton." he said.

"I know James but, it kinds of makes you wonder why he stays at the Valkery?"

"Two reasons..." said James. "1. For Miss Herford..."

"The other?"

"Its blood money." he said as they got out of the car. They were met by a man in a black suit obviously armed.

"Have you alerted her?" asked Bond remembering the female CIA agent.

"You should know me by now James." he said. "Why do you think Croftnik would have an armed guard here?"

"He's expecting your agent."

"Does she know?"

"After what happened at Croft-tech..."

"This operation could be botched if we don't do something."

"Keep an eye on her while I watch Croftnik." he said. "Be careful too Stanton, there should be more than one guard here."

"Okay James." he said. Looking around he saw that Croftnik was armed with black suits standing around a certain location. Right then he was hoping that his agent could take care of herself.

Bond mingled with the crowd talking to Croftnik, laughing at his jokes and possibly talking about his next project whatever it was.

Bond got closer to the crowd as Croftnik told another one of his jokes, as the laughing went on Croftnik had a penetrating gaze over at Bond.

"Welcome, Mr Bond. I've been expecting you." he smiled.


	6. LFox

Chapter 5

"I'm sure you have." said James staring at Croftnik their gaze never left each other until Croftnik introduced him to his guest.

"This is Mr. Bond, ladies and gentlemen." he said as they greeted him and introduced themselves and occupations.

One of them was Delila Snow, she was the President's right aid and worked for Croftnik.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bond" she said offering her hand. James notice she wore the same type of ring Decklyn had worn. He knew it wasn't a coincidence, Croftnik was connected.

"Charmed." he said as he kissed her hand.

"So what do you do Mr Bond?"

"I work for Universal Exports."

"We heard what happen to your friend." said another person feeling sympathetic.

"It's not a total lost." said Bond giving Croftnik a certain glare.

"Do you care for a drink?" he asked as a steward came to Croftnik's location and offered five glasses to them.

"Cheers Mr. Bond" he said raising a glass.

"To your health." he replied. They drank from their glass, after a first gulp he looked around the room scanning for someone, until he spotted a red head with jade eyes, it was her! She quickly glanced away not to out herself.

"Its amazing, isn't it?" said Croftnik.

"What can I say you are very influential with the right people." he stared at where the woman was last seen.

"When I was young, who would have thought a boy who grew up in poverty could have made it to the top of the VIPs list.?"

"You certainly earned it."

"I couldn't have made it here today if it wasn't for you Mr Bond."he patted on the shoulder.

"Just doing what I have to." he looked at the man, as he projected a smile.

"Your friend will be acknowledge tonight."

"That's very kind of you." he stared back at the crowd looking for either Stanton or the agent.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course." said Croftnik. As Bond left, Croftnik stared at one of the men in black and signaled him to follow Bond.

James pushed through the crowds looking for the female agent or someone whose a gatecrasher. Bond reached the entrance to the pool lounge where he saw Farim, Ezra's right hand man heading towards the lounge. Bond trailed him to the lounge while being followed by a man in black. As he reached the corner to lounge he was quickly pulled by the enigmatic CIA agent.

Their eyes met looking at each other, but was it occasional or personal?

"Most first impressions usually have names."

"Now is not the time." she said turning to the side. "You're being followed."

"And you're on Croftnik's death wish." he said. "Smith is dead and I want answers."

"You think I killed him?"

"No, but I need to know more on Croftnik." he demanded. She heard the man approaching, she had to do something not to spot them talking. She kissed Bond covering their faces as the man passed by. He reconsidered his thought when he couldn't get a good view of Bond with the woman's red hair covering their faces, he decided to keep on moving.

When they released, she felt something in him that she never knew. She straightened her red strand of hair.

"There's more than you think Bond, Croftnik is not who he seems."

"Who are you?"

"For now you can call me Fox, but that's all I can say." she said letting go of Bond's jacket.

"Stanton is here, for now it's better you blend in with the crowd not to alert Croftnik."

"You can't follow Farim, it could be a trap."

"A risk I'm all too familiar with." he said "Go!" he ordered as she left his sight.

Bond checked his surroundings to make sure no one else was watching or following. _There's more than you think Croftnik is not who he seems. _The words flowed into his head, something was missing he had to reevaluate everything he found out.

The attacks in MI6, two men committing suicide, the death of Smith, the symbol and tattoo on the bodies, and the word Cerberus. What did it all mean? The woman known as Fox was no help, he had to go in there and uncover what's behind all this fear, Farim was his target.

He sneaked into the corridor not expecting anyone to be following him and even if they were, he had his pistol with him. He went further down into the corridor a guard was in front of him, but was facing backwards to Bond. Bond crept quietly towards the man staring to what was happening in front of him. He didn't notice Bond until he was taken from behind and was applied a choke hold. He laid the unconscious body on the floor and listened in on the conversation from Farim and the unknown Egyptian.

"How far is the process?"

"The jets are still in production." Said the Egyptian named Cyrus Codiaeum.

Codiaeum runs a corporation known as the Echelon's right hand.

Farim was sent by Ezra to learn about the shipping date of the 26X1 prototypes.

"How long will they take?" demanded Farim.

"Our man in the U.K. hasn't responded yet." said Codiaeum. "Two people from MI6 are snooping around the area, developments have been put on hold, temporarily of course."

"It better be!" threatened Farim. "My boss does not like delays or deceptions."

"We are doing our best to make with the deadlines." he countered. "When changes have been made, we will inform you."

"And what about the man from MI6?"

"We'll take care of him." he said. Bond continued listening to their conversation. They talked about Fort Dexter where the prototypes were to be shipped and picked up by Farim. A sniper saw Bond listening to their conversation and decided to terminate him before his government knows about their organization.

A steady arm holding the riffle zoomed in on his target who was focusing on the two men's conversation. He focused on Bond's head for a fatal kill. Bond while listening in on the conversation, felt alert about something about to happen. He looked up to the sniper's location as a shot was fired. Bond avoided the bullet shooting the sniper down. Codiaeum and Ezra heard the shots. But before they could bring out their firearms, Bond countered aiming his PP-K at them.

"Better drop them gentlemen." he said.

"James Bond of the British Intelligence." said Cyrus. Leaving his gun on the floor while Ezra stepped back from it. "We've heard a lot about you."

"All good I hope" he said. "I want answers" he demanded aiming at the two men. "Why is Fort Dexter a part of your plan?"

"That's where the 26X1 will be kept." he said reluctantly.

"And your spy in England?"

"Even I can't tell you that." he said, but his eyes were focused on something behind Bond. He noticed Cyrus gaze and shot at what was behind him.

It gave the two men the advantage to snatch their guns from the ground.

By the time he faced them back, three guns were aimed.

"The odds aren't on your side." said Farim aiming at Bond.

"They never are." replied Bond releasing his gun, as Cyrus grabbed it.

"You are one man Bond, against a league even you can't stop."

"There's nothing wrong with trying." he said. Cyrus used the back of his gun to hit Bond's head as he fell to the ground. He was conscious but suffered a massive headache.

"This is pointless keeping him alive." said Farim.

"I agree." he said leveling the pistol at his head. "So long 007."

"Freeze!!" shouted Fox as the man switched his aim from Bond onto her. This made James to quickly tackle Cyrus to the floor as Farim picked up his gun to fire at the woman called Fox. She released the trigger firing three shots into Farim. There wasn't much time to interrogate Codiaeum, men were

approaching them.

"Looks like the party's over." he said running to Fox as he grabbed her by the arm. "Where's Stanton?"

"Outside at the car park." she said as they dashed out an alternate exit.

Outside of the kitchen exit, Bond and a tired Fox reached a safe spot. As they stopped to rest,

"I told you to stay with Stanton."

"I'm here to watch over you Bond."

"Then do it from a distance." he said "The man you killed was a connection to Ezra..."

"Sorry for saving your life." she said feeling offended.

"I'm sorry too." he said looking at Fox, as she took a deep breath.

Their intermission was broken when one of the black suits found them. He revealed his firearm and shot at them.

Bond took Fox to the floor as they both held on to her pistol, and fired five shots at the man in black.

"Are you alright?" said Bond on top of Fox.

"I'm fine" she said staring at Bond on top of her. "Even you had to kill to save us."

"I do have a license to kill." he said pulling her up. They went to examine the body.

"He's definitely no use to us." said Bond looking down at the corpse.

"Maybe he is." said Fox as she lowered herself to examine the body.

She examined the uniform to see who would be able to have hired these type of men. "By the looks of it, he seems beyond Croftnik's payroll."

"In what way?"

"Croftnik doesn't pay for goons like these." she said examining the face.

"They are officials from higher payroll."

"Who could be higher than Croftnik?"

"The President of the United States." she said. Bond stared at her as if she was joking but it turned out that she was serious.

"He's the only one who has men like these to protect him."

"So why would he give Croftnik his men?"

"I don't know" she said massaging her temple pulling back her hair.

"We can't think here Fox." he said. "We have to meet Stanton and see if he's okay."

"Stanton can take care of himself."

"And that's what I thought with Smith, now let's go." he said as Fox followed him. No guard was in sight so it gave them the opportunity to reach Stanton in the car.

"About time you showed up James." said Stanton sitting in the car seat ready to drive.

"How was the speech?"

"Not bad, he asked where you were."

"I doubt he would have missed me if he thought I was dead." he said.

"Meet us back at the Valkyrie, Fox."

"She's not coming with us?"

"Its better they don't link me with you, Mr Bond." she said.

"She's right James." said Stanton.

James reluctantly agreed they can't be linked with each other but remembering what happened to Smith was also something to consider.

"Then we tail you."

"James that won't be necessary." said Stanton.

"Don't tell me what's necessary, she was to stay with you." he said "We just escaped from men in blacks there's a chance they could tail one of us."

"Better start moving Fox, we all want to make it out of here alive." said a weary Stanton.

She rushed to where she parked her car and drove out first. The license plate stated: L.FOX254.

"That's our girl Stanton let's go." he said as they tailed her car.

They drove from a distance trying to keep a good track on her.

"So what does the L stand for Stanton?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Didn't have the time"

"Leilani" he said.

"Leilani Fox" he thought to himself. "Very enigmatic woman."

"That's what keeps her alive."

Back at Croftnik's mansion, the league was reevaluating their plan against Bond's interference.

"We might have underestimate Bond, Croftnik" said Cyrus getting his arm treated.

"Maybe, Bond may have damaged our plans but not the mission."

"But with Farim's death, what could persuade Ezra to purchase the Griffin?"

"How much does Bond know?"

"He knows that the 26X1s will be stored with Decker."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Good, that's all he should know."

"So what should we do?" asked Lady Snow.

"Their next move should be at the Valkyrie." he said holding his chin "I want an assassin inside there."

"Where would you stay, they know where you live?"

"The more reason they should be killed" he said. " they won't bother coming here they would look for where the jets would be stored." he said.

The time was now 12:00am the guest had left and the guards were on patrol the light was on in Croftnik's bedroom he was with Delila Snow as they talked about the operation.

"The president was very persuasive, Croftnik." she said looking at him.

"I know he was." he said as he lit a cigarette thinking to himself.

"What's wrong Mathias?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said looking outside his window. She approached him and held him.

"The mission will be a success."

"But is that what you want?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The president is just a pawn to us." he said facing her now. "But I know you want more than just this."

"I want power like you Mathias." she said caressing his chest.

"And that's what you'll get." he said. "I want the world in my hands."

"The world will be yours."

"The president doesn't satisfy you." she looked at him puzzled.

"I don't know what you mean." she turned away.

"I see it in your eyes Delila." he said. "You want something that you know you can't have, yet you'll manipulate your way."

"That's my talent." she said as she released herself. "The first lady means nothing to him!" she said turning away.

"But he can't turn away can he?"

"What do you want Mathias?"

"Is it not obvious?" she knew the answer before the question was asked, _he wanted her and she wanted someone else._

"I want you Delila." he said. "The president can't turn away from his wife." he got closer to her. She held on to him, turned to face him. Her eyes twinkled into his as she kissed him. He held on to her tight, lifting her to his bed. He wanted her more than any woman, because she was perfect in his eyes, the president was a fool to deny her like this.

They laid in the bed, as Croftnik was asleep she thought about everything that had happen. She left the bedroom putting on her clothes as she left the mansion. Croftnik was right; she wanted something she knew she couldn't have, but he knew he had to choose between her or his wife.


	7. Who is who

Chapter 6

Bond, Stanton and Fox had reached the hotel. They stayed inside Bond's suite to talk about what James had uncovered. Leilani didn't talk much to Bond neither did he say anything to her. They focused on their objective and what they uncovered about the men in black that chased after them in the mansion.

"We uncovered that Croftnik somehow manipulates the president." she said as she sat on the counter.

"Either he's being blackmailed or he's involved with Croftnik." said Bond.

"Not the president James, he's a good man to be involve with something like this."

"Well Croftnik's got his vote." he said as he massaged the back of his head.

"What happened to you?" asked Stanton.

"I got hit on the head by one of Croftnik's men." he said it affected him a little remembering it made it worse. Fox went to the freezer and brought him an ice pack.

"You think Croftnik is doing this alone?" he asked Bond.

"No, there's more than one person Codiaeum had established that."

"Then who could be involved?" asked Fox.

"Croftnik is one, there's a man called Decker..."

"You mean General Forbes Decker?"

"Who is he?"

"He's the General of Ft Dexter..."

"That's where the26X1 will be held if they haven't changed it already." He said he put the ice pack down. "And the woman who was with Croftnik..."

"Who Delila Snow?" asked Stanton.

"You know her?" asked James.

"She's the president's secretary advisor."

"She had a ring similar to both Croftnik and Decklyn."

"That's four already."

"I think she might play a key in President Fisher's cancelling of the veto."

"That's a big assumption James." he said shaking his head at the thought.

"How long has he known her?"

"I don't know, even I don't have that much information."

"It might be worth something." he said.

Outside of their room, a dark figured approached an unsuspecting waiter as he grabbed him in a choke hold and took the body into the darkness. The man was armed with a mini-UZI gun tucked inside his belt buckle he put on the waiter's uniform approaching the suite the three agents were, how did he get in the hotel?

Three hours ago, after the party ended Codiaeum talked to Croftnik about what had happened. Bond had escaped and he tried to counter their next move. He always thought ahead of his enemies, and Bond was no difference. He had told Thade to get a hit-man to take care of Bond and the woman. The hit-man came in through the kitchen. He killed the chef to get closer to them as he placed the body inside the dump. He needed to get closer, so he killed a bell hop approaching his area. It gave him an advantage to get closer to the waiter who was delivering an order to Bond.

He carried the drinks towards their location knocking on the door three times before Bond approached the door.

"Room service." said the man. He opened the door as he entered pushing the trolley with the champagne and three glasses. Stanton was not there when the drinks arrived.

Bond looked at the waiter suspiciously as he saw his size and his uniform.

He notice that he had a dog tag and his stance was like of a military officer.

"Is there anything else sir?" he asked.

"No that'll be all." he said tipping the man. As he was about to leave, he revealed his Uzi mini-gun and aimed at Bond. Fox came out of the bathroom to see the waiter aiming at Bond.

"James!" she shouted as Bond paused looking puzzled. It didn't take long to realize that he was an assassin. He used the tray where the drink and glasses were and flung it towards the assassin. He fired at it causing Bond to push the trolley to his direction hitting the man in the lower side releasing his grip from the Uzi. Bond dove down to retrieve it, but the assassin also reached for it also causing the two of them to struggle. Bond threw several blows into the assassin's face, kicking him off. The assassin tried to land a blow onto James but Leilani grabbed him from behind as he threw her down to the floor. He revealed a combat knife from his belt; the knife he used to kill the chef, bell hop and waiter.

He tried to stab Bond but, he grabbed his arm with the knife as he held on to him in time to kick the Uzi away from him into Fox's location.

She grabbed it ready to aim at the assassin, but Bond was struggling with him which gave her a 50 chance she might hit one of them.

"What are you waiting for?" he shouted "shoot him!"

She hesitated at first but fired hitting both Bond and the assassin in opposite arms. It made the man drop his knife and Bond to kick him off.

As Leila approached the man, she had his Uzi aimed at him.

"Don't move" she said as she stumped her foot on his injured arm causing the assassin to scream.

"We would like some answers about your boss." said James getting up dusting himself from the ground. A stunned Stanton rushed into the room to find out what was going on that had people running from their rooms.

"What the hell happened?!" he asked looking at the wrecked room.

"Croftnik." said Bond staring at the man on the floor. "Start talking."

"Never!" replied the assassin, until Fox applied more pressure to his wound.

"Where are they planning to store the 26X1?"

"I don't know" said the man.

"Who is storing it?" as Leilani applied more pressure to his wound.

"Codiaeum!" he said.

"Who is their spy?"

"I don't know, they don't tell me much"

"Let him go James he's no use to us anymore." he said as Bond signaled Fox to release the man. As the man got up he looked at the three people. Failed! He had failed his objective, if he returned to Croftnik, he would be killed; if

he didn't and he found out that he was alive, there would be nowhere for him to hide he was good as dead, and worse is he had told Bond forbidden information, one that would cost him his life.

He looked at the window outside. He didn't think twice as he ran towards it and crashed falling sky high as his body splatted on the ground.

As they took a look, Fox covered her face in horror as she looked away. Bond held onto her consulting her.

"What the hell are we dealing with James?" asked Stanton.

"A man with no soul." said James remorseful at the sight.

HMS Naval base

M and her aide Robinson had arrived at the base to discover who the spy was, Robinson was armed with a PP-K as he escorted M to meet the General who was waiting for them at the landing strip. He was accompanied by two of his officers as they waited for her to approach.

"Welcome Minister it's a pleasure to meet you" he said offering his hand.

"Good to see you too Gen. Baxter." she said. "Sorry for the secrecy."

"Its okay Ma'am if its that important there's no need for explanations."

"Did you tell anyone else about this meeting."

"No you said: only me and the men I could trust."

"Good its better its kept between us." she said as she introduced her aide "this is Charles Robinson, Senior operative for MI6." as they nodded at each other.

"This is Lt Storms and Second Lt. Gregory" he said. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about that it had to wait until you arrived?"

"There's a plot that someone is trying to steal the 26X1."

"The Griffin?" he said "but that's impossible its under heavy surveillance

day and night."

"Which brings us to why you had to pick your escorts here." said Robinson.

"We believe that there may be a spy in your facility."

"A spy!" he thought. "Different men take turns watching the 26X1."

"Are they specific?" she asked.

"No that's why we make random officers take turns."

"Maybe one's been taking more than the other." she thought. "I need a record of everyman from the Griffin's arrival to current that have been taking turns watching it."

"Of course, I'll personally take you there." he said gesturing them to the office of records.

They glanced through the records, several names were there but some were the same that it was hard to know who was the spy. Five names had taking turns watching the Griffin more than others.

"This may take a while to figure out M."

"I know." she said "So far five names had been listed." She looked at the names and their positions. The first she wanted to start with was: Lt General

Michael Langley, he was the first to watch the Griffin.

After her first interrogation, she felt that he couldn't be the spy, the second one was Lt. Patrick Mortimer an aging man with dark graying hair.

She interrogated him enough, he was also following orders, he didn't substitute for a comrade who was ill, or taking sick so he was clean.

The next one was a little shaky his name was Private Thomas Jennings, he was a new recruit who was randomly chosen to watch the 26X1. He had a Liverpool accent and was slim in stature he was also a nervous wreck when he came to be interrogated but he kept calm.

"Take a seat private." she said as he did so.

"Do you mind if I smoke ma'am?"

"If it helps you."

"Thanks." he said lighting it.

"How long have you been in the army?"

"For about two years now."

"How many times have you secured the 26X1?"

"Eight times now."

"When?"

"When it was my duty."

"How about if a fellow officer was ill?"

"I don't know." he said as he took another smoke.

"Why is that?"

"Because they needed someone to take over when they weren't feeling well."

"So why you?" he took another smoke. M looked at him suspicious this time.

"They feel I'm good at my job."

"Which is?"

"Maintenance." he said. "I check the engines if they are running smooth."

"How often do you maintain it?"

"Every Friday."

"Why Friday?"

"It's the only time I can check on the engines."

"So since you've been here, you've checked the Griffin 8 times, when someone is sick you substituted for them and every Friday you take care of maintenance?"

"Yes." he said taking another smoke. She soon realized that he only smoked when asked specific questions.

"That will be all thank you." she said as he left. She looked at Robinson to see if he was thinking the same thing.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Either he's a very nervous wreck or he has something to hide."

"Keep an eye on him, Charles." she said. "If he tries to contact anyone we might have found our spy."

Jennings was outside of the room M stayed in. He smoked again to calm himself down. Might she have seen through him? He wasn't sure. He needed to call someone but he needed to make sure he wasn't followed, he checked around him no one was in sight as he moved. Robinson followed him as he crept quietly. He followed him until he reached the communications center.

No one was around so he took advantage of it. He called a number it was to Croft-tech industries. Robinson hid behind the cabinets to listen to what he was saying.

"This is Thade, what's new?"

"I think they might be on to me." he said shaking.

"Were you followed ?"

"No!"

"If they start to suspect you its best you leave now."

"And the 26X1?"

"It'll be taken care of, I've sent five men to hi jack the jet."

"Who are they?"

"That's none of your concern, get what you've managed to learn and leave the area."

"Where will I go?"

"Look for a black limo with the license plate: CE3ERU5"

"Understood." he said as he hung up the phone. He looked at one of the cabinets for some of the files he had written about the Griffin.

Robinson watched as he took some files involved with the 26X1, he was their man, but what was his next move? Should he report back to M to let her know? No, it would be too late to report back if he escapes. He equipped his PP-K and stood out of hiding. As Jennings was about to leave, he found Robinson leveling his Walter PP-K at him.

"You're under arrest for leaking information against Her Majesty."

"What are you going to do?" he said. "Kill me? If you do, you won't find anything."

"We can do this both ways." he said. "You can walk out of here alive or you can die a traitor, your choice."

"You don't know what you're up against."

"No one ever does." he said. Jennings was paralyzed he looked both sides.

He saw the chair and carefully reached for it. Robinson fired a shot.

"Don't even think about it." he said. He checked his hand it wasn't bruised he was relieved.

Suddenly the alarm went off. There was an emergency as Robinson looked out, Jennings took the advantage to jump on Robinson. They struggled for the PP-K as Jennings threw punches to Robinson's face. He used his PP-K to knock off Jennings as he took him to the ground. Robinson gave Jennings a choke hold, forcing him to reach for something to knock him off. He head butted Robinson off him, grabbing the chair and slamming it on Robinson's back as he fell to the ground. There was not much time to finish him off he had to reach his destination point. Robinson gained little conscience and saw Jennings running to the exit. He grabbed his pistol and fired it and Jennings back as he fell unconscious.

The five thieves had broken in to the Naval base as they reached the bunker where the Griffin was stored. M was protected by Baxter and his two men as they escorted her out of his office.

"Where's your aid?" asked Baxter.

"I don't know, but we have to find him."

"My men will locate him, we have to reach the bunker to stop them from stealing the Griffin."

"Then give me a gun" she demanded. He looked at her puzzled and told Storms to give her his firearm.

"Hope you know how to use it." he said as she followed them to the bunker.

The place was a battle field as some men were dead on the floor. They followed the body count to the bunker. They saw two men guarding the bunker and three men trying to hijack the jet. The two men spotted them and fired their grenade launchers. M and Baxter ducked for cover as Storms was blown to bits. Baxter revealed his 65automatic and fired one of the gunners down. The gunner fired to their location as Baxter picked M up and avoided the projectile as the explosion caused them to fly away from that point.


	8. A Lady named Snow

Chapter 7

M was a little shaken and bruised, her heart started beating fast. It had been a while since she had been in a war zone. She held on to the gun tighter than before. Her eyes were focused, this situation could cost her her life. "Are you alright Ma'am?" asked Baxter reloading.

"No" she said. The General looked at the gunman and saw that he was reloading.

"This could be our chance now."

"Just say when." she said. The man focused on the gunman as he reloaded his last round.

"Now!!" he roared as the two of them rose out of their hiding place and fired several rounds at the gun man. He was dead.

They ran towards the bunker, trying to reach the Griffin before it was taken, but it was too late. The 26X1 was activated as the two men piloted it. The third gunner spotted them as he aimed his grenade projectile at the two of them. He launched it at both M and Baxter, but Baxter pushed M away from the blast as he was blown up. M covered her face from the explosion, but gained view at the gunman's next target. Without hesitation, she fired the remaining shot at the gunman. The Griffin had hovered up and fired an exit big enough for it, as it zoomed out of the bunker. M had hidden behind the steel door to prevent the blast from consuming her. The Griffin had fallen into wrong hands and there was nothing she could do. She held on to her temple. If word got out of this Her majesty would have a tantrum. She ran out of what was left of the bunkers and approached what was left of the navy sailors, as she saw Robinson.

"M are you alright?" he asked.

"No Robinson, the 26X1 has fallen into wrong hands." she said. "Did you find the spy?"

"Yes, he's dead now there was nothing I could do." he said.

"If Bond is right about Croftnik being involved, then it all lies in his hands."

She said as they assisted both M and Robinson to the sick bay.

The Griffin had been stolen by Croftnik? If Bond's suspicions were correct, then he had to stop him before he used the Griffin as a form of chaos. The news had leaked the media no names or accusations were made yet but, there was a big search involving MI6, the news had not spread overseas which was a relief but it didn't make M or anyone involved with this projects job easier.

The White house Washington D.C.

It was 5:00am in the morning, President David Fisher was in his bedroom asleep with his wife the first lady. Right now he couldn't sleep if he wanted to. He remembered what he had done, the secret affair he had that his wife doesn't know about, the blackmail he was getting yet he was thinking of Delila Snow his secret lover. They met earlier before he became president, she was secretary advisor to his predecessor. When he saw her they were both in love but he couldn't leave his wife he was driven to secrecy when he and she worked overnight. At first his conscience bothered him. He knew it was wrong but he wanted her so bad. It felt forbidden but, he thought about her. Until the charade had to end. He couldn't leave his wife if he wanted to because he loved her as well. This caused Delila to result to drastic measures She met Croftnik, when he first met the president during a tour. When he saw first glance of her, he saw something in her that was in despair. She told him about her and Fisher together and she wanted to get revenge.

When Fisher stayed in his office overnight, she came in and made a proposal to leave his wife, but he refused. In the end she reluctantly threatened to expose the affair not only to his wife but the entire country if he didn't follow their orders.

"...Delila, please I can't leave her."

"Why? Does she care for you more than me?"

"She's my wife and I love her." he said. "She loves me more than I love her."

"Then you have a choice." she said. "I can keep this secret or I can spread this affair out."

"It'll cost you your job and mine damn it."

"I've got nothing to lose, so its best you make your choice soon, David." she said as she left him to think about it.

He looked up the ceiling remembering the talk. _This could kill her_! he thought to himself. _Why won't she understand this? I can't leave Heather even for her. _He thought to himself staring blankly in the air, he knew what he did was wrong but he wanted to end it.

The phone rang. He woke out of his trance to pick it up, it also woke his wife up as she looked drowsy. She had blonde frizzy hair and her face was pale as she opened her heavy blue eyes.

"Hello?" he said. He heard the voice as he listened carefully to the it.

"Let's meet David, maybe we can think of something." she said.

"Who is it David?" the first lady asked holding her husband who was sitting upright.

"Go to sleep honey its just for me."

"But its 5:00 in the morning." she said yawning.

"Just something personal, I'll take it in the study room."

"Okay David." she said as she closed her eyes trying to fall asleep.

He went into the study room and tried to keep his voice low.

"Where do you want to meet Delila?"

"I'm staying at a motel called Tracy's Inn." she said "Ask for Betty Spears."

"What time?" he asked.

"Time's running out David." she said as she hung up.

He felt stressed about the whole situation, what was he going to do? Should he come out with the affair with his wife? He feared that it might cause her to leave him. He had no choice he had to meet Delila now.

He went back to the bedroom as he put on a sweatshirt, a cap and took with him a pair of sun glasses, he also put on some snickers. As he was ready to leave, his wife woke up curiously when he didn't return to the bed.

"David where are you going?" she asked.

"Er...just going to meet a friend honey."

"At this time?" she asked.

"Yeah he really needs me for a favor." he said.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled cheerfully.

"Everything's fine honey." he said. "Just things that I have to take care of."

"Don't let it bother you okay?" she smiled.

"It won't." he said as he kissed her on the cheek and left.

He took his Honda jeep and drove to Tracy's inn where he asked the manager for "Betty Spears". The manager didn't recognize him which made him feel relieved. He walked to the apartment number 342, where a blonde woman wearing a green tank top and khakis opened the door.

"We need to talk." he said. She let him in and offered him a drink which he declined, they got down to their conversation.

"I'm glad you came David." she said sitting down crossing her legs.

"I only came to hear your proposal." he said not noticing her.

"Stop lying to yourself David." she said. "I know that night meant something to you."

"It did, but so does she." he said. "Delila, I don't know why I did what I did but I don't want to end my marriage with her."

"Why damn it?!" she said. "I could give you everything she couldn't."

"Its not enough." he said standing up. "She loves me because of who I am

not what I am."

"And I don't?!!" she shouted standing up. Her sparkling blue eyes turned to sapphire. "I didn't come to be sentimental anyway." she calmed down taking a seat.

"What's your offer?" he asked. "Or is Croftnik making you do his dirty work."

"If he wants something, I would have told you in your office." she said. "My offer is simple." she said getting up from her seat and sat on his lap. "I first want an answer..." she said.

"What?" he asked. She stared at him for a moment and kissed him until he released himself. "I came for a reason." he said wiping his mouth.

"That's my proposal." she said. "One night with you, that's all I'm asking."

"No." he said getting up. "I can't keep this up Delila, I've done enough dirty work just to keep this secret but NO!!" he said "I'm not going to let you destroy my marriage, either you can live with it or your fired."

"And what will you gain?" she sat down with a grin. "If you fire me darling, the press might get a little curious of why you would fire your secretary advisor." she said."I've got nothing to lose, what about you?"

He was silent, he turned away knowing she was right. She walked towards him as she held his hand.

"I love you David, I don't want to destroy you." she said compassionately.

"You have a funny way of showing it." he said. He reluctantly gave in if it could help him. They made love for three hours, when he got up he felt devastated, that he got dressed, put on his clothes and stormed the room slamming the door closed. What had he done? He asked himself. The sins he committed haunted him for the rest of the day. The pressure threw him insane he needed someone to talk to.

Back at the Valkyrie, Bond and Fox had recovered from the assassin's attempt. Bond had heard the news of what had happened in England, time was running out he had to find out where they were hiding the 26X1.

Stanton had located Echelon's right hand. And figured that Bond could investigate where they were hiding the Griffin.

"How did you manage to find the location?"

"I know a guy who knows a guy James." he said.

"Well if I find out where they're keeping it, at least that will take care of the crisis." he said. Just then, Stanton's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I need to talk to you Stanton." he knew who was calling him, Fisher. The two of them where in the army together as they became best friends, Fisher saved his life so he owed him a lot.

"Where?"

"The usual, buddy." he said.

"I'll meet you there." he said as he hung up.

"Who was it?" asked Bond.

"A friend of mine, James." he said he didn't want to tell him who it was or James might get skeptical. "Anyway I have to meet him its important."

"Don't worry I can handle it."

"Thanks James." he said as he left. Fox came out of the showers wrapped in

a towel as she dried her hair.

"Where's Stanton?" she asked.

"He had to take care of something personal." he said. "So its just you and me." he said as she came close to him.

"And what are your intentions?" she said giving him her towel.

"First I thought we should do a little sight seeing." he grinned. "Then maybe have a little lunch."

"Sounds tempting, James." she said. "And after?"

"If Stanton's not at home, come back here and..." he paused to kiss her.

She responded to it gently, then stopped.

"After the mission." she said maturely.

"Of course." he said.

They drove Fox's car to the location Stanton had given him as they reached the gate and parked behind a corner. They studied the place before Bond decided to enter. He was equipped with a system scrambler, his PP-K, a grappler gun and his switch blade Rolex.

"I'll sneak in, if anything happens, drive off." he said.

"I'm not going to leave you James." she reminded him.

"Now is not the time Fox." he said. "This isn't exactly a friendly place for agents."

"Then you'll need backup" she said. "If you don't comeback in an hour, I'm going in to get you."

"Fine just be careful." he said. He reached the fence of the industry, no one saw him. He revealed his grappler gun and aimed it over the fence, as he launched it over the steel fence. The guards heard a clanking noise as they left their post to investigate. Bond had detached his grappler, after hearing people approaching his location. He revealed his Walter PP-K and wall hugged the fence. He kept himself within the shadows until he saw the two guards reaching his location. At first they didn't see him until they saw his shadow, they notice that someone was there . He attached a silencer to his PP-K, they found him but it didn't matter anymore, as he rolled to the ground and positioned himself to fire two bullets into one of their legs. As he fell, he fired a shot into the other guards head.

He dragged one of the bodies and searched for anything useful, he found an access card and kept it in his pocket. He walked towards the building passing the car parks his mission sounded simple but it wasn't:

Find the location of the Griffin and kill Codiaeum. Killing Codiaeum wasn't the hard part it was getting close to him, there was a possibility of soldiers and personnel swarming around the area, he had to get in no matter the cost.

As he reached the entrance, he saw a scanner for the access card, he inserted it waiting for confirmation, which he was granted. He walked to the reception looking for the map to Codiaeum's office, one of the soldiers passed by him as he went to the elevator, going to the fifth floor, Codiaeum's office was there. He rushed to catch it as the man noticed and held it for him.

"Thanks" said Bond.

"No problem." he replied. As they were inside the elevator an awkward silence took place until the man broke the ice.

"Never seen you here before."

"I'm new I started yesterday." replied Bond.

"I see" he said. "English?"

"Yes" he replied and kept silent. They were six floors away from Codiaeum.

If the man realized who he was he could alert Codiaeum. The elevator stopped, Bond allowed the man to exit first, once he took the first step, Bond landed a judo chop on the man's shoulder as he fell unconscious .

"Sorry old chap." he said placing the body in the lift as he pressed a button to go to the basement. He stumbled upon two men approaching his location. He waited until they passed. The coast was clear, he needed to know where he was now. He saw another guard heading to the past trail the other two followed, he made sure no one else was around before he grabbed the soldier into a choke-hold.

"I'd like some answers if you don't mind?" he said. The soldier released himself from Bond's grip ready to fight. He threw some blows, but missed. 007 grabbed the man's fist, twisting it and elbowed his throat, he fell to the ground clenching his neck.

"Now" said Bond squatting to the man's position. "I was wondering if you knew Codiaeum's location." revealing his pistol with the silencer attachment. After the man told Bond the location, he was stashed inside a closet gagged and tied up, while Bond followed his directions. He approached, the place feeling suspicious, he had reached Codiaeum's office so easily, it felt like something was wrong. Could this have been a trap? It was as if they knew he was coming, and was Codiaeum actually in his office? Or was the place filled with armed guards ready to shoot on sight? And the Griffin could it have been placed here? It seemed to obvious to be left here, Codiaeum was his target, this place had to have some sort of clue for him and it could be behind this door. He held onto the door handle and opened it stealthy. It revealed an office lacking Codiaeum's presence, but a computer and an office chair facing backwards with a secretary lying on his desk playing with her tie.

She had blonde hair with green eyes, and a figure of an ice skater. She paused when she saw Bond.

"Hello." she said. By the tone and accent she sounded Swedish. She adjusted herself to sit up as she glanced at Bond.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" he said admiring her form.

"I'm on my break." she said waving her hair as she approached James. "How may I help you Mr...?"

"James Bond." he said. "I'm looking for your boss Codiaeum."

"He's not in right now." she said. "But he has been expecting you."

"Really?"

"He said we should keep you busy."

"We?" he asked as the chair revealed a woman who looked like the secretary.


	9. Gemini

Chapter 8

They were twins, as the sister approached the two of them, Bond felt like he was seeing double.

"My name is Gina and this is my twin sister Gem." said Gina.

"But we go by Gemini." said Gem.

_Here's something you don't seen everyday_. he thought to himself.

"Is there anything we can offer you?" they said.

"Right now, I'm looking for a missing fighter jet." he said. "You wouldn't have happened to see one would you?" They looked at each other then back at James.

"No." they said. "Sorry we can't be any help." they said with pure innocents. They came close to Bond as Gina kissed him followed by Gem.

"Maybe you can." said Bond smiling as he was kissed by Gina again. Gem revealed a knife from her sleeves behind her back. When Gina left Bond, Gem came close to him and gave him a deeper kiss one that staled him enough for her to apply the knife into him. The cut caused Bond to go down, as he felt dizzy clenching his wound. He tried to stare at them but his sight went blurry. The knife had been dipped with venom, the cut was small but

enough to knock Bond unconscious as his body was paralyzed. He fell unconscious as the two girls stared at him.

"Aw such a shame." they said as Gina went to a voice box on the desk and pressed a button.

"He's in Codiaeum's office, finish the job." she said as the twins left the office leaving the door locked.

"...He wasn't a bad kisser Gina"

"I know Gem, oh well." they said to each other as they reached the elevator going down.

Fox waited in her car for fifteen minutes looking for a sign of Codiaeum or Bond so far no one. The men who were at the gate had disappeared obviously by Bond, but something wasn't right she felt Bond might be in trouble or something. She saw the gates open as a limousine drove out of the compound carrying two women in the back. Then she realized that James was in trouble! She got out of the car equipped her pistol, locked her car, and went inside the compound. She hoped nothing had happened to James or worse that, he was dead.

Bond laid there as his heart was beating faster, the venom was slowly circulating his body. He felt careless making himself vulnerable. His body still paralyzed and soldiers were on their way to finish him off. He tried to move his muscles again, part of his body moved he had to stop the venom taking over his system fast. He tried moving his arms, they were still paralyzed. He could move his wrist, but what good were they? He tried his feet, they felt like they had been tied to a weight. This could have been the end for him, until he remembered Fox! If he hadn't return she'd realize that something had happened and find him. But was it worth the risk? If she did come, it would have been too late. He tried moving again, he could move his arms but his legs were still paralyzed. It didn't matter to him if he could crawl to the desk and hide there for a while, he needed to remove the venom, which made his blood pressure rush faster than before. He adjusted his switchblade Rolex into a blade, what he was about to do was very risky and could make it worst if he didn't perform the operation correctly. He brought out a cloth (his handkerchief) as he kept it close to him. He twisted the rim of the watch as the blade started rotating, he opened his shirt and placed the blade closer to his body (where he was stabbed) and cut it a little wider. He flinched as blood leaked out, he grabbed his cloth and covered the cut. He was draining the venom out of his body losing some blood in the process, but it wouldn't matter if he had removed the venom from him. He tried to move his leg, it was a little paralyzed but his plan was working. He heard someone coming in, he was under the legs of the desk when the man came in. He scanned everywhere but there was no sign of him. The man went to the desk where the computer was placed, he saw that it wasn't activated so where was Bond? Suddenly, he heard the unlocking of a safety catch, he tried to reach for his riffle but a voice said.

"Don't even think about it." The man looked under the desk to see Bond aiming his pistol directly at his crotch. He froze staring at Bond with a gun in his hands.

"Put your hands on the keyboard." he ordered as the soldier did so. He opened the computer activating the system.

"Look for the location of the 26X1."

"The what?" he whispered. His voice was now a strain due to his nervousness as his hands trembled on the keyboard.

"The Griffin." he rushed him. "Quickly I don't know how long my hand can hold the trigger." The soldier nodded and started typing faster than before.

"Done!" he said breathing hard from his trauma. Bond, still aiming his pistol, while covering his wound came out of his position, aiming at the man. He glanced at the computer screen and saw what he needed, the location of the Griffin. Feeling satisfied he patted the man on his shoulder.

"Good job." he said before landing a pistol at the back of his skull. He took off the man's belt and tied it around his waist to stop the bleeding. Codiaeum wasn't around and the blonde twins had left, he had to find Fox before something bad happens to her.

Fox had entered the building passing security or anyone else to get to Codiaeum's office. No one was around, except the receptionist who saw her going through the map of the building and considered her a damsel in distress.

"Hello ma'am, can I help you." he said observing her body, she noticed from first glance and decided to play along.

"Yes." she said caressing her shoulder sensuously as the man focused on it. "I'm looking for Mr Codiaeum."

"Sorry but he's not in today." he said. "But you can leave a message."

"I was hoping to catch him, but..." she put her hand inside her purse.

"Is there anything I can assist?" he asked gingerly.

"Yes" she said revealing her 45magnum. He stared at it uncomfortably as it was leveled at him. "Take me to his office." she demanded.

On the level where Codiaeum's office was, five men armed with machine-pistols, approached his office to take care of their target, Bond!

They wore Echelon's security uniform and carried identity tags. As they reached the door, one of the men scanned their tags granting them access to the office. Locked and loaded they were ready to kill, but to their surprise their target wasn't present. They scanned the area until one of the units spotted blood stains trailing to the desk, they followed it leading to the lifeless figure in fetal position. They rolled it to face them as they saw it was one of their own.

"Where's Bond?" the leader asked. Their question was answered when Bond emerged out of nowhere and disabled the man near the door with his gun, shooting the other two dead, smashed the head of the man next to the leader using his fist and slammed the leader's face on the desk.

Before he left, he took one of the men's identity tags leaving the room, locking it up. He had to leave, his main objective was complete now it was to find Fox and get out of there. Fox held on to her hostage once they got in the elevator, they reached the sixth level where, Codiaeum's office is located, she placed him in front in case of any attempts on her.

"You won't escape here alive." he threatened.

"All part of my job." she replied shoving him forward. He directed her to the office where Bond was trapped earlier. She notice the lock needed an access code she looked at him as he revealed a card. He slid it into the scanner to confirm access. It was cleared, but something felt wrong. At the sight of the office she notice Bond had already been here, so where was he? The man without hesitation, shoved her inside the lion's den where the unconscious men laid and closed the door for her not to escape. She knocked at the door several times she was trapped, she fired some shots at the door but it was alloy, so that was no good. She tried to escape through the window seeing the height she felt it was too risky. Maybe one of them would have an access card, she thought as she searched them. Only one had it as she used it to escape the office.

Bond was still on the same floor, wandering where Fox was, she might have been here if she was looking for him. He spotted her looking for a way out of this level.

"Fox!" he cried out.

"James!" she ran to him. "Where the hell were you?"

"Doesn't matter." he said. "Let's get out of here I've gotten what I came for." He said gesturing her to the elevator. They made it as Fox entered first, so far everything was safe, as he entered, he pressed the button going down. The man who had been held at gun point by Fox. ran to the elevator holding the two agents. He was accompanied by two soldiers each carrying their pistols.

One man pressed a button that stopped the elevator's movement shaking both Bond and Fox.

"Why did we stop?" she looked at him. He checked the level they were on. It indicated that they were on the third floor.

"Looks like they want to say goodbye." He said opening the roof of the elevator to find a man armed with an MI16 riffle grappling down to their current level. Bond brought out his grappler launcher aiming it at the open shaft. The man still lowering himself aimed steadily at the elevator to prevent Bond and Fox from escaping.

A rapid spray forced Bond and Fox to move away from the center.

Fox drew out her gun and fired back, but Bond ceased her.

"This isn't exactly to our advantage." He said.

"We can't be sitting ducks here James." she said.

"So far he has the upper hand." he said as he fired the grappler out of the roof and onto the shaft on the sixth level. He activated the blade on his Rolex to rotate, he had a strategy. Bond gestured her to hold on to him as he gripped onto her. He pressed a button on the launcher which hoisted them out of the elevator, with his Rolex still activated, he passed the soldier who was held by the rope on the fifth floor using his watch to cut it and the elevator pulley.

The man crashed into the elevator as it fell to the basement.

"Happy landings." he said as they reached the door to the sixth floor. It was locked from the inside. Which left Bond and Fox hanging from the shaft, he needed to open it through the electronics.

"Leila, hold on to this." he said as she did so, he reached into his jacket and revealed his second gadget (the system scrambler) and tried to place it on the elevator door. He oscillated east and west until he placed the magnetic device near the door.

"James, hurry" said Fox who was losing her grip on the grappler. He oscillated again this time to press a code to activate it but with one hand holding Leilani it was a little difficult. He extended to type the first code out of three the first was '0.' as he swung back again. The second was another '0.' only one more remaining , Fox was slowly losing her grip one hand slipped as the other held on tighter.

"Just one more." he said as he inserted the final digit '7.' the scrambler flashed "007." The elevator opened just in time before Fox lost her grip, Bond caught her in time as she clung onto him, they didn't look down but they forced themselves to make a suicidal jump to the exit.

"Ready?"

"Sort of..." she managed to say.

"Close enough." he replied as he and Fox released themselves from the grappler and landed onto the floor of the exit.

James groaned when he hit the floor he turned his body around as he revealed the stab wound he had received. Fox ran to him to assist him.

"What happened?" she asked as she examined his wound.

"I was stabbed by Codiaeum's secretaries."

"The two girls that just left?"

"Kind of a strange fetish." he stated. She opened his shirt to find a belt tied to where the puncture was.

"You really can take care of yourself." she admitted.

"It's what we do to survive." he said she unbuckled it to wipe what was left of the cut, her hand was covered by his as she looked at Bond this time feeling something she never knew he had. A soul. She nursed the wound making sure it doesn't become their disadvantage.

"Are you okay James?" she asked

"I'm fine." he said as he smiled at her. They knew what they both wanted and where willing to give it to each other. Their mouths were about to lock onto each other until soldiers came and fired a warning shot at them. It forced them to run to the window leaving Bond saying: "To be continued."

They reached the window which was a painful way down, Bond used his grappler gun to, get a good hold on the ledge as he and Fox used it to scale down the building. The men fired shots at the two agents propelling down, they swung opposite where bullets were fired. Fox didn't need permission to reveal her P2K pistol as she fired back at their attackers. She managed to kill one of the shooters but they had a disadvantage, the grappler clung next to Codiaeum's men. The receptionist saw it and decided to unhook the grappler, he stomped his foot on it causing it to loosen as Bond and Fox were again on the third floor.

"Shoot him." he ordered. She leveled her gun at the man's face. Bam! She hit the man dead in the forehead as he fell to the gravel ground.

They scaled further down onto they reached the ground. _It's what we do to survive._ Remembering what Bond told her even though she felt guilty.

"Let's go!" he said as she stared at the corpse. "There's nothing we could have done." he assured her. They ran towards the unguarded gate and made it to where they hid the car, before they entered they checked for any traps but nothing, so far everything was safe. They entered the car and drove off. Fox was silent for a while, as she continued driving.

"Fox you had to." he said. "They wouldn't have felt the same way if they killed us."

"Does it make us better than them?" she said.

"It doesn't, but at least it doesn't make us inhuman."

She continued driving not saying a word as she considered her actions.

Joe's tavern 

It was 3:00pm Stanton was to meet at where they use to hang out after the war, before Fisher was president and where he met his wife, Heather. Joe's tavern was a pub where they played pool and watched the sports. He wore a baseball cap and glasses. He made it in front of the tavern, it felt like years since he had been there so he felt a little anxious. He parked his car at a city's garage in front of the tavern, he had to cross the street to reach the tavern. He pushed open the door as he saw the bar was crowded then he saw a man in a Yankees cap and wore sun glasses, President David Fisher. He approached him at the cornered table. They looked at each other until Fisher embraced him.

"It's been a while." he stated.

"How have you been?"

"In a living nightmare Stanton." he said sitting back in his seat. "Let's have a drink first."

Fisher told him what had been happening for the past two months about Delila, Croftnik and how they've been manipulating him with the affair.

"...I came from the motel where she was staying some hours ago." he said feeling devastated as Stanton patted him on the back to calmed down. "I just needed someone to talk to Stanton."

"Take it easy Alex." he said calling him by his middle name, he felt that the walls might have ears willing to destroy the president's reputation.

"You must think I'm the worst guy to do such a thing." he said taking a swig of scotch.

"I'm not a judge Alex." he said wiping his face, he had no idea what could help but he felt that maybe he should tell him about what he's uncovered.

"Alex, listen to me the things I'm about to tell you must not be known to anyone in your field."

"I understand, but don't use any names just abbreviations." he said.

Stanton told him about, Smith's death the attack at MI6 the Griffin and even the attack in the hotel they were staying in. Fisher's eyes were wide open when he heard it. He felt paralyzed but he took another gulp of scotch and stared in disbelief. He didn't know what to say the only words that came out was "My God."

"We're up against something alright." replied Stanton.


	10. Loyalty

Chapter 9

Fisher felt a little disturbed about what he had been told. An organization bent on controlling the world? That blew his mind and outraged him, he felt like a puppet, they pulled the strings and he just dangled and worse of all Delila was part of it. They ordered another round of scotch Fisher really needed it.

"I feel like a puppet Stanton." he said as he slammed his glass down on the counter. "I didn't know how deep this was, I've been doing their dirty work for three months and I feel helpless."

"We're doing the best we can Alex." he said. "But you have to tell your wife about this."

"What about the him? If I turn my back I might have save myself but my wife or something else might be a collateral."

"What's the agenda?" he asked.

"The announcement will be made tonight, if he tries anything I want you and your man to be there to prevent it."

"I'll do what I can." he said.

"I know you will, thank you." he nodded. He smiled back.

"That's what I'm here for buddy." he said. "You have to tell her."

"When the time's right I will Stanton, I love her so much that this is truly a crisis for me."

"She'll understand."

"I hope so." he said as he drank his last scotch and left the table before Stanton did leaving a tip.

"To your health Alex." he said as the President left his sight.

David left to the car park to go back home he made sure no one noticed him but someone with a camera caught him they knew who it was, but how did they know where to find him? Could Stanton have told him where he was?

Back at the Valkyrie, Bond was treating his cut he had rubbing alcohol and bandages laid on the table, Leila was in the bedroom sleeping he felt she needed some rest, what bothered him was why she had felt that way about killing. She knew the risk yet she felt she had killed an innocent man.

He focused back on his wound, before him as he dabbed some alcohol on it stinging a little, she had help him clean it. He checked his watch and saw that Stanton hadn't been back yet, who was this mysterious friend of his? He started wandering. He started getting curious about Stanton, was he hiding something he couldn't risk? Questions started coming towards him but he knew Stanton couldn't be involved but maybe his mysterious friend would.

The front door opened, it was Stanton.

"Why so late?" he asked him as he put the kit aside.

"Traffic I had to make sure no one followed me." he said noticing his wound.

"What happened to you?"

"I got stabbed."

"And you didn't go to the hospital?"

"Didn't need to, our girl took care of that."

"Did you..."

"No." he responded. Knowing he's made himself a reputation when it comes to women. "She went through a phase she's just resting now."

"She had guilt of something?"

"Yes." he said "Something you'd like to tell me?"

"She's had a lot of violence in her life from child hood." he said. "The first time she killed someone was when he tried to attack her, she was a little shaken but she got over it."

"How bad was it?"

"She stabbed him in the chest."

"The man she killed reached the ground floor of hell."

"Did you get what you were looking for?"

"Mmm-hmm." he said loading his pistol. "How's your friend." he reminded him.

"He's fine." he said. "I know you might want to know who he is."

"You read me like a book."

"It's Fisher, James." as he said those words Bond stopped and stared at him in surprise.

"Fisher? As in David Fisher?" Stanton nodded and told him everything he had told Fisher.

"So the President is being manipulated." he realized. "But does he give us permission to flood Croftnik?"

"I don't know but he's going to make his decision about the veto agreement."

"Well let's make sure he makes the right decision then." he said.

"So what's the next move James?"

"Let's see what we've uncovered first." he said. "We know Croftnik's behind the theft of the 26X1, we know he has a connection with an infamous radical leader, and he's keeping the stolen 26X1."

"With who?"

"Decker, he hasn't made his move yet."

"Why? Maybe it's a trap."

"That's a strong possibility, but my mission is to find the 26X1."

"After that?"

"Well we can't let it fall into wrong hands now, can we?" he said as he brought out a deck of cards. "Care to play?"

"Not tonight, I'm tired." he said taking off his coat and fell asleep on the couch with the clothes he had worn today. Bond played black jack with himself for at least two hours, while Stanton was fast asleep on the sofa. It was now noon and Bond decided to call it a night, he took a swig of alcohol that he used for his wounds as he placed his jacket on the chair, he slugged his way to the couch across from Stanton as he laid there with the bottle in his right hand. _Tomorrow is another day._ He said to himself as he fell fast asleep. Fox came out of the room and saw the two men fast asleep, she felt grateful James was here, she took her blanket and placed it on him. Stanton woke up feeling her presence.

"Did I wake you?" she whispered.

"Not really." he said.

"You're right he doesn't need babysitting." she said. "So why I'm I in this operation?"

"Because he's human Leila." he said. "Bond could be in trouble and with Smith dead he's one of our valuable allies now."

"Better a friend than an enemy." she said.

"Exactly." he said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said leaving to the door.

"Has Bond told you, where the 26X1 is?"

"Not yet." she paused.

"I'll let you know when he tells me." he said.

"Thanks" she said as she left.

She left the Valkyrie to go back to her home she had to file a report on her mission. The two men who had watched Fisher leave the pub earlier watched as Fox left the building. They didn't know who she was but they knew their target was there Stanton Westler.

The events that took place in Bond's apartment were immediately cleared. By connections with Stanton, they had cleared up the incident and moved Bond and Stanton to another suite, the guest were returned back to their rooms while a few security agents were deployed to make sure the incident never happened again. Four officers were surrounding the area armed with their submachine guns they weren't allowed to interrogate any of the guests just to be on a look out.

The two men scouted and observed, they saw that the officials were going to be a problem for them. They had to get rid of them. One of the patrol men surveyed the area he was at, so far everything was fine. The two men dressed in coats hid in the shadows making sure they didn't get caught.

They carried automatic riffles crouching around the dark. The officer approached their location not knowing as he got closer, one of two men jumped out of hiding and released his automatic as the man fell dead. The second heard the noise and alerted his two partners. The men dragged the body away and evacuated from their current positions. One of them had a communications device with him to call someone.

"Thade it's Shadow 1, we've reached the compound."

"And Bond?"

"The hotel is guarded we need some heavy gear."

"You know I can't be traced back."

"Then send some extra fire power." he said. "People are here sir and we can't take any collateral."

"I'll send some extra help but that's all."

"Understood." he said as the stayed around the shadows. Since they left their positions it was an advantage for them. By the time they found their partner's body their objective would be complete.

The three officers reached the gate of the hotel, so far they didn't see anyone except a car with its engine turned off. They considered it irrelevant as they searched the other side of the compound where the cars where parked.

They didn't see any danger until they reached the flood lights and saw they were out, they activated their flashlights and found a trace of blood leading somewhere. As they followed it, it led to their grief their fourth patrolman's body was found riddled with bullets they didn't hesitate to call their superior.

The phone rang waking Stanton and a half asleep Bond up, the phone rang three times before Stanton gained conscience to answer it.

"Stanton Westler here..."

"Sir there's been a break in, I repeat there's been a break in..." as the officer explained what happened Stanton dropped the phone and equipped his pistol as he tossed the PP-K to Bond.

"We've got an uninvited guest here James." he said loading his pistol.

"Where's Fox?"

"She's gone home, I hope." he said as he opened the door. "Let's get some answers shall we?"

"Just lead the way." he replied. They opened the door the lights on the corridors were still on. They saw the exit light still on in case things got worst the guests could use it. The two agents reached the elevator and a thought came to them. If the assassins came after them where would they be?

"Stanton, do you have an idea where they are?"

"No the men didn't spot their locations." just then a loud banshee broke out of the fire alarm as people rushed out of their rooms, seeing the two agents armed with their pistols, they ran for the fire exit.

"They're expecting us."

"I'll check the reception Stanton, you check the manager."

"Alright." he said. They split to their different designations to find their intruders. Stanton took the elevator while Bond took the stairs.

As he reached the reception, two men armed with automatic riffles fired at the approaching 007 dodging the incoming bullets, he lowered himself to get a good aim as he fired a shot at the man on the left. The man fell on his knees and clenched his right leg. The other man picked up his partners riffle and continued firing at Bond. Bond hid behind the furniture next to him as the assassin continued shooting. He needed to get rid of his foe fast. He noticed that he had his watch on, and saw that his oppressor was standing right under the chandelier. He had an idea, he adjusted the Rolex and aimed the laser at the chandelier, the man fired more shots at him but when the handle holding the chandelier melted, Bond moved back as it fell, before the man could realize what had happened. He fell dead with the chandelier attached to him. He approached the man he shot in the knee and kicked his face making blood spill out of his mouth.

"I'm disappointed." Bond said. "I thought, Croftnik would have learned from his first attempt."

"Croftnik didn't send us, Thade did." he muttered.

"Where can I find him?"

"You won't find him, he'll find you." he said. Bond stared at him in disgust and put a bullet in his head.

"Useless." he said leaving the body to check on Stanton.

Stanton kept a close finger on the trigger, if he saw someone about to attack him. He made it to the manager's room and saw that he had left, it was untouched was a surprise, they didn't attack him so where's the attacker?

He heard footsteps approaching him from behind without hesitating he spun around aiming his gun at Bond. They froze when they saw each other.

"Jesus I could have such you!" panicked Stanton.

"If you had your pistol out before me." he said.

"Looks like they left when they heard the alarm."

"That's a good thing."

"I hope so, the question is how about Fox?"

"I don't think they spotted her when she left." he said. "Even if they did, they didn't think she was CIA."

"That's a relief."

"For now." he said. "Since the two thugs they sent failed they might want to take drastic steps."

"Like what?"

"Intimidate Fisher." he said. He was right they had no other option. If Fisher did as they wanted, they could control the country with invisible hands.The league consisted of the necessary parts to run a country: Power, money, weapons, manipulation and political connections could control the world and no one could stop them, not unless the vital parts were cut off. Five branches of the league all connected or stacked, one part had to hold them together. Power belonged to Croftnik, money came from each member, weapons came from Codiaeum and Thade, Manipulations and Political connections came from Delila...That was it! She held the branch to the white house making her vital to Croftnik, without her the league would be disabled in politics leaving the rest vulnerable to be attacked.

Bond had figured it out, that could be away of disarming them. the two men got out of the hotel to find a fire truck and ambulance waiting outside where the people were. They felt a little odd for the need of an ambulance due to the fact neither of them called for it, even though they had a man down.

They thought one of the men called.

"What happened here?" asked one of the firemen.

"There was a shoot out in the hotel."

"Any casualties?" asked one of the medics.

"The guests are fine but a security guard is down." replied Stanton.

"By the way who called about a casualty?" asked Bond holding onto his pistol. The man didn't respond instead he revealed an MP K-5 and shot in the air as the guest went on the ground in panic. Bond fired the bullets into the man's torso as he fell. There were four men in the ambulance as they jumped out and shot at their target; Stanton.

James rushed to Stanton while shooting the fleeing ambulance, it crashed through the gates and bursted out into the streets, turning left, Bond noticed as he checked on Stanton.

"I'll be fine James...they only shot my arm...my car is there go get them."

he said. Before falling unconscious he gave him the key to his car. Bond dashed off as he got into the car and accelerated his was to where the ambulance pedaled.

It wasn't hard to track down the ambulance the echo of the siren gave Bond a clue to their trails.

The streets were cleared because of the ambulance siren, all cars on the right made way by shifting to the right side of the street as the ambulance zoomed off. Bond chased after it as he used the streets clearance to his advantage.


	11. Crashed

Chapter 10

In the dark streets at 9:00p.m., an ambulance raced down with its sirens screaming like a banshee. A black Lexus was on its tail driven by Bond, he had to stop the ambulance that shot at his friend Stanton. The ambulance was driven by soldiers under the employment of a man known as Thade. He dashed through the night trailing the sirens of the ambulance.

"He's after us do something." said one of the soldiers.

"I'm driving you deal with him!" roared the driver. The four men opened the back of the ambulance revealing their MP K-5s spraying at the black Lexus. Bond revealed his Walter PP-K with the silencer attache and fired back. The men hit the car's window as 007 tried everything to avoid being shot in the head. He swerved the car left and right to get a good aim, so far he hit one of the men who fell to the streets head first. Bond accelerated the car closer but the machine guns causing him to make a different strategy. He couldn't attack the shooters, so he had to attack the ambulance. He slowed his engines down to get a good shot. The men paused to reload giving Bond the advantage to bump their vehicle as one of the soldiers fell to the streets. Only one driver and two shooters left, he checked his ammunition only two bullets left, that was all he needed.

He accelerated reaching the tail of the van. The driver made a sharp turn as Bond immediately swerved to the narrow passage. He came out onto another street following the sound of the siren. It took him a while to reach where the ambulance had passed. He got there making his way to it. The two remaining men used the emergency bed pushing it out of the van to crash into the black Lexus. Bond steered right as the bed scratched the car.

The car got damaged more than before as the two men continued spraying their ammunition. Bond lowered himself down while a bullet broke the front window of the car. He needed to act fast, he turned the car to the right as the men reloaded he took the advantage shooting one of the rear tires as it flattened down. It shook the men but they held their stance. He drove further to the front window as one of the shooters approached. He stared at Bond, who gave them a smile the man leveled his gun at him, he shot the other tire on the right waving the shooters goodbye driving to the front of them, as he applyied the breaks bashing the bonnet, slanting ambulance into the sidewalk as it crashed down screeching the streets. While he focused on the crash, he didn't know about the car in his front, he quickly applied the breaks but it was too late, the Lexus hit the car in front making Bond crash into the air bag hitting his head on the steering wheel. The crash wrecked Stanton's car; the front was busted open, the sides were riddled with bullets and the back was dented. He got out of the car in one piece, he was bruised around but could still stand. He staggered towards the street, where people came to check if he needed help he just waved them away and signaled for an incoming taxi.

"To the Valkyrie." said a drowsy Bond.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"No thanks I just had a problem with the ambulance." he looked at him puzzled, but complied.

Back at the hotel, Stanton was treated by a couple of medical experts who were summoned by the manager. Stanton laid on the emergency bed as doctors treated his bullet wounds, the authorities investigated the shoot out as the manager explained what happened. The taxi arrived as the gates were opened. Stanton saw someone in the passenger seat he was not hoping for. James emerged out of the car after paying the cabby.

"Must have been one heck of a party." he commented.

"Not one for the books." replied Bond as he closed the door and approached an injured Stanton.

"Good to see you are in one piece James."

"Good to see you are still breathing."

"What happened to the car?" asked a worried Stanton. He left without saying anything, Stanton already knew the answer.

"Damn it James, I still have payment on it, how would I explain all this?"

A few hours later Leilani rushed to the Valkyrie as fast as she could,

the bureau alerted her of the incident while she was filing the report.

She reached the suite where James and Stanton stayed in it wasn't wrecked but she only saw James finish getting treated.

"I heard what happened." she rushed towards him as she embraced him as a sign of relief. "Where's Stanton?" she asked, suddenly an anxiety of worries overwhelmed her.

"He's in the hospital."

"Is he alright? How did they break in? What happened to the men surveying the place?" she panicked. Bond held onto her to calm her down.

"He'll live, two men broke in I took care of them and the people who hi-jacked the ambulance."

"Oh James, I shouldn't have left, I feel terrible..." he silenced her.

"You're beating yourself too hard." he calmed her down making her feel slightly better. She looked at him sensuously staring into his blue eyes, they didn't hesitate as they kissed.

The first time was in fear and caution, they needed each other right now after escaping death and danger, they put their differences aside for the sake of the world. Croftnik was still out there along with his plans he had to be stopped he had attempted on their lives three times. They had to disassemble the League, _the League of Death_.

She woke up the next morning, Bond was outside the balcony talking to someone on the phone, his superior M.

"...I may have found where the 26X1 might be held."

"I've gotten your report about what you've uncovered, but we can't touch Croftnik yet."

"He's attempted three attacks on me M, I don't know what else I should wait for."

"Bond we want Croftnik to be flooded out, not to be assassinated, he must be exposed or our government nor the United States will have nothing on him."

"Understood" said James feeling disappointed. As he hung up he cursed the situation, Leila came up behind him.

"James, we have to do whatever it takes." she said.

"I know." he said cupping her hand. "But Croftnik is well conserved."

"What if we catch him in the act?"

"He's too smart to be caught."

"Not unless we know his agenda." then Bond remembered about the veto meeting, and how to disable the league. Snow!

"I believe we do..." she stared at him with curiosity...

Fort Dexter, North Dakota 

Bond had located the 26X1 to Ft Dexter, he had his priorities, to destroy the 26X1 before it fell into the wrong hands. The Griffin had been stolen a week ago, it might have been too late to prevent the developments of duplicates but he might be able to disable the further development. They informed Stanton about their objective, Stanton had been treated but won't be out of the hospital for at least a month. Bond had to flood Croftnik as a fraud, he didn't want to admit it but M was right what would be revenge would be outing Croftnik as a thief. He's reputation would sink. He was accompanied by Fox, Stanton's orders, even though Bond felt Stanton needed company, but so did he.

When they reached the airport, Q had sent his car to their destination where James could pick it. The Aston Martin DB6, was set for him to drive as he glanced at it, the man sent by Q, was Montgomery Q's assistant.

"Nice car James." commented Fox as she looked at it.

"Ah Commander Bond, welcome." Said Montgomery as he approached to shake his hands.

"So Q sent you?"

"Yes still working in Q-lab I'm afraid."

"Don't worry he'll be fine." he said as Fox approached.

"Leilani Fox, CIA" she said offering her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you miss." he said as he accepted it. "Now 007, Q wants you to sign this release forms." he said handing the documents to Bond.

"All set, Montgomery." he said returning the document, entering the car.

"Is there any chance that you can bring this car in one piece?" he asked.

"Nope." he said as he and Fox drove off to their destination.

It took two hours to reach their destination. Fort Dexter. Their car couldn't be seen or they would know there are intruders. Bond opened the boot of his car to reveal his stealth suit all packed and ready. He suddenly realized that there was only one.

"Seems a little too late to have asked for an extra." he thought to himself.

"What's wrong James?" she asked.

"I need you to stay close to me."

"Why?" she asked.

"You'll need to." He replied. She complied into trusting him. They equipped themselves with their firearms, Bond carried his PP-K with the silencer attache and suited himself up with his stealth suit augmented by Q. Fox was equipped with her colt 45 and a wolfram 29. They scouted in the forest watching the gates. A car approached the fort gates as one of the soldiers checked the visitor, after identifying him, he saluted and ordered the gates to be opened just then the window revealed a blonde woman with blue eyes with another, the twins!

"Codiaeum's in there." he pointed out.

"How do we get in?" she asked.

"We need a distraction." he said. Suddenly a truck carrying military supplies was heading towards the fort, they saw it as an opportunity. Bond exposed his pistol with the silencer attache at the upcoming truck leveling at the front tire. They were almost at his sight just a few inches more. A spit from the pistol hit the front tire as the truck went into a slump. Two men inside came out to check what had happened while the other two questioned them.

Bond roughened his shirt and unbuttoned it a little and urged Fox to do the same. They approached the truck like a couple enjoying each others company.

"Hello, need some help?" asked James, the soldiers saw him with Fox whose shirt was exposed a little.

"Er would you have a spare tire?" one of them asked.

"Let me check." responded Bond as he went to his car, Fox went to the back of the truck with a silencer, killing the two men and hid around the supplies.

After Bond had assisted them they got back in the truck and continued. While they focused on their destination, James quickly entered the back with Leila and enjoyed the ride.

They got in through clearance without being detected, James searched the provisions they were carrying for anything to their advantage. He found some grenades which he took and searched for any body armor for Leila. He scattered all supplies until he found one, handing it to her.

"Consider it a Christmas present." he commented. They followed the truck to its destination, until the two agents spotted different targets. Bond spotted Codiaeum, Leila spotted Gina.

"I'm going after Cyrus."

"I'll try and grab information from the girl."

"Careful, they aren't as innocent as they appear."

"There's only one, James." she said dropping off the truck and equipping her wolfram 29 and tracing the girl through the bunkers. She was distance away from the girl as she only reached the location where she was about to turn. She followed her trace from left to right trying to find a way through the labyrinth, until she reached the t-junction at the end. She could have gone any side of the bunkers. She followed her instincts and stealth closer to the left, she cradled her gun tightly, she was either right or wrong but she trusted herself. She spun to the bunker and leveled her gun at the woman in the dead end.

"Don't move!" she said leveling at the twin. The woman looked at her assassin calmly and raised her hands.

"You caught me." she said acting surprised.

"I'd like some answers" she said. "Where can I find Croftnik?"

"I won't tell." she teased.

"I'm ready to kill you, without hesitation." threatened Fox.

"Oh my sister wouldn't like that." she said putting her hands down.

"Where is she?" urged Leila. Just then a heavy blow was landed at the back of her head as she laid unconscious, Gina was at the other side of the bunker waiting for the right time to strike. They knew they were being followed as they lured the unsuspecting agent leading her to a false trail.

"Here I am." said Gina.

"Nice work twin." said Gem as she skipped to the unconscious Fox.

"You know what this means Gem?"

"I do Gina..."

"Playmate!!" they said.

Meanwhile Bond followed Codiaeum through the tanks as he was heading to the jet hanger, probably where the 26X1 was kept he was met by Decker as they entered the hanger accompanied by five soldiers and a man heavily guarded he had the ring like Decklyn, Croftnik!

He was about to invade, but he had to take care of some things. If he or Leila were caught he wanted to disable some heavy artilleries, like the tanks he was near as they were aligned with each other. The grenades he took were digital so he set a timer for seven minutes knowing what they talked about might be to his advantage. He also raided some trucks with military weaponry placing some bombs inside after taking one of the grenade launchers, he hid it where if he was in trouble, he could retrieve it. He scouted his way to the hanger where the three main members met. He equipped his PP-K ready for the worst he also had his Q-scrambler revealing his camera to find any evidence to leak Croftnik as a fraud.

He looked for an opening for him to get in as he saw the blast doors were slightly closed giving him the advantage to snake his way in.

Bond crept close to where the meeting took place, then he found what he came for, the 26X1. The men stood right beside the jet talking about it, then he saw something that wasn't meant to be...

Behind the Griffin, he saw ten jet crafts under tarpaulins. The Griffin had been duplicated and were ready to be shipped. He took a picture of it with his cell phone, this was not a good sign.

"Well Sir its been done." gestured Codiaeum to the line up of the jets.

"Excellent, they'll soon be ready for shipments?"

"Of course sir." Codiaeum "and you'll get your share out of it too, Decker."

"I hope so." said the four star general "What's the big deal about these jets anyway?"

"These are attached with electro-magnetic pulse." commented Codiaeum "They can't be detected by radar scanners."

"You checked all that?"

"Of course, everything Mr Bond said really paid off." said Croftnik smiling. Bond was ready to level his pistol at Croftnik but he kept his cool, M was right, it would be more satisfying exposing Croftnik not only to his clients, but to the world and everyone he was affiliated with, causing the league to fall.

"Patience James." he muttered to himself. If he got to Fox he could destroy their political connections. He checked his watch and saw that he had five minutes left, then a question came to him: where was Fox and what happened to her?

Just then Codiaeum's phone rang. He checked who it was then answered it.

"Hello...?" he said. He gestured some nods and okays to his caller and projected a smile. The last thing he said was.

"Bring her here."

Bond had a bad feeling in him and if his guess was right they found her, they found Leila...


	12. Damaged

Chapter 11

Back at the bunker Gina and Gem were having pleasure torturing their new companion as they tossed Fox several times to the wall throwing kicks at her face and bitting her neck for pleasure. They tag-teamed on her throwing her around the place making her weak and vulnerable, there was no need for guns they could break anyone in their grasp. They didn't give Leila a fighting chance to defend herself, the minute she stood up, Geminis picked her up and either threw their fists at her neck or grounded her face to the gravel, giving them a homicidal pleasure. They trashed her for the past ten minutes. After dealing with her they gave her a bite on her neck for fun. Fox could barely stand after they dented her, the bullet proof vest giving to her by Bond was slit opened by Gem using her combat knife as they gave her several cuts on her body, she was alive, but could barely move. She laid there paralyzed she tried to say something but she couldn't talk, her voice was shut.

Gem approached Fox as she clung onto her head whispering something into her ears.

"This is what happens to people who cross our paths." she said kissing her on her neck. As she was about to consume her oxygen, Gina told her that Croftnik wanted her brought to the hangar. Disappointed, she got off her tugging her collar to make her stand.

"Follow me." she said holding her against her will.

Bond watched as the poor woman was brought and tossed in front of the men.

He looked at the situation, he felt pain for Fox, she had been brutally assaulted by the femme fatales. What gave him little hope he had was, she was still alive.

Croftnik stared with shock on the damage, he looked at the two and stared at Fox.

"What they did to Bond, was nothing compared to her." commented Codiaeum.

"But if she's here then..."

"Bond is around." completed Croftnik as he revealed his pistol. "Show yourself 007, or your friend here might be in critical condition." he placed the barrel on top of her skull.

Bond emerged from his hiding place with his gun released. Two guards approached him and brought him towards Croftnik. The two men stared at each other eye to eye, Croftnik's eye met with Bond's red eye.

"What a pleasant surprise Mr Bond." said Croftnik in a calm tone.

"I guarantee that if you touch her, I'll make sure that not even my govt can protect you."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise." he said.

"I thought your man took care of him." asked Decker.

"He has a way to live to fight another day." said Croftnik. The two guards that brought Bond shoved him to the ground near Fox as he held on to her. He felt a strong flare of emotions in him. She didn't deserve to die like this, she was alive he was relief of that, but she couldn't talk, it was only temporary hopefully.

"Can we take care of him Cyrus?" begged the twins.

"That's enough for today Gemini." he told them.

"Aw." moaned the twins.

"We'll let Mr Decker finish the job."

"Where are we going?" they asked excitedly.

"To make arrangements in the _Pharaoh's_ _tomb_." they followed him leaving Croftnik and Decker to finish Bond.

Bond tried to get Leila's conscience but she couldn't talk but hopefully she could listen.

"Leila" whispered Bond. "We're getting out of here." she didn't move but he knew she was alive. He needed to get her to a hospital quick.

"Time to die, Mr Bond." said Decker. Bond remembered the bombs he set how many minutes were left? A couple of seconds left.

"No, time to go." he said. Suddenly, several explosions took place causing the Fort to shake, distracting both the General and Croftnik. It gave Bond the advantage to throw a blow at Croftnik and twist Decker's arm to the wall while placing his pistol at the back of his head.

"You're just a warning." said Bond, without hesitation pulled the trigger at Decker's skull. He wanted to kill Croftnik next, but realized it'll do him no good.

"This isn't over." said Bond carrying a fragile Leilani Fox out of the hanger forgetting the grenade launcher he stole.

Croftnik sent the soldiers to pilot the duplicates of the Griffin which he dubbed the 'Black Stallions.'

The fort was wrecked by multiple explosions, he clenched onto Fox tighter he wanted to feel her presence with him, there was no time to stop if they did she'll die. Soldiers spotted them from different direction. Bond killed them while protecting Fox from the bullets. He had to sustain her health, he gave her some respiration to sustain her, she manage to open her eyes but that was it.

"Hang on." he told her. She nodded her head in understanding. Feeling relieved he continued his way to the exit but a line up of soldiers barricaded the exits, two more soldiers drove a jeep towards the gate, which gave Bond the decision to hijack it. While the jeep passed the two agents, Bond jumped in the back and disposed of the two soldiers, as he paused to get Leila inside the jeep.

She rested there, while James drove the jeep to the gates, he checked for anything he could use, he found another grenade launcher. He approached the gates barricaded by soldiers. He revealed the launcher and blasted the barricade. Driving through the gates, reaching his Aston martin in time where he placed Fox. Time was against them he had to find a hospital fast to save her. He contacted Montgomery to aid him, in his search.

"...there should be a hospital somewhere around these locations 007, but you have to get her there as fast as you can."

"Good work, thank you Montgomery." he said. He ignited the engine, he had an objective and time was against them. He accelerated through the countryside following his directions, but he was hindered by the newly developed Griffins, the black Stallions as five of them swarm to the air bombarding their target. James swerved through the missiles launched at him. He revealed the machine guns leveling it at them as rapid shots were fired into the air, so far they missed his targets. He remembered what he told Croftnik about the jet. They have an EM-P that can disable any military systems, or electronic hardware around it. The DB5 ran on an electric field vulnerable to an EM-P he had to escape it before he loses

control of his car. He spun 360 to shoot the jets again to see if he could have an advantage this time. He revealed the machine guns leveling it to the jets before they released the electromagnetic pulse. The stallions released the blasts making Bond reverse and fire simultaneously, hitting the wing of the first stallion. Giving a chance to drive rapidly, the jets chased after the car leaving James to think of a new strategy to evade the jets. He revealed the missile launcher from the hood of the car all he needed was the perfect timing, the streets were cleared so he was safe from collateral damage, he was approaching a bridge fit enough to cover the car he felt the need to seize the moment, as he dashed through the bridge giving himself enough time to fire the missiles into jet 1 as it crashed in front of the bridge. That was one down four to take care of. The Stallions stormed the skies looking for their prey, Bond as he focused on driving to get Leila safe but with the Stallions behind him he had a problem, only four Stallions left, Q should have put a gadget in this type of situation. The Nos! He had to use it to evade them, he looked back at Fox, and concluded he had no other choice. He opened the lever and pressed the button as the engines picked up adrenaline, forcing Bond to boost out of harms way, the Stallions fired everything they had but couldn't reach the speed of the car leaving their ammo to deplete, this was an advantage for James as he revealed his missiles and fired at the second Stallion damaging it to crash right in front of the bridge as Bond drove further on. Three Stallions remained as they threw everything at the car from missiles to machine gun bullets and some bombs which tried to skid the car. He kept his balance, there had to be a way of eliminating the three remaining jets. He swerved several times but the blasts damaged the car more than before. He tried to find other arsenals to use but, the most of them were for land attacks and some available for underwater. While he was in thought he merged into the traffic lane where he was crowded by other cars. He realized that the jets can't attack him with civilians around which was the perfect advantage, if they tried to attack him they could risk attacking the other cars. But then he also remembered that the had the EM-P within their grasps which he felt was a big gamble to risk exposing the new jets and technology. He waited to see if they will strike, the Stallions froze in midair watching the traffic, Bond could feel his pulse

pounding faster, plus with Leila unconscious he was in a serious situation.

One of the pilots contacted their base and reported their status.

"This is Stallion 1 to base." he said.

"What's the situation?"

"Civilians around, should I execute?" the man in the communications paused for a moment then responded.

Bond watched through the rearview mirror, he saw the three remaining jets leave their location, why? But the question had to be ignored as the traffic started moving, he drove off to find the nearest hospital and contact M.

The jets returned back to the hangar, why was the attacked seized? Stallion 1 Had located the street where Bond was and had traced all the directions to the only place Bond needed, the Hospital. The Stallions were to be shipped to the buyer tonight, Djimouh Ezra. In the meantime Croftnik had left to Washington DC, where he was to see the veto did not go through, and he wanted to see Delila, he realized that Fisher was an interference with his desire for the woman and had second thoughts of keeping him alive, someone else could share his vision and become the next president but his decision was not yet made, the vice president could be manipulated and is willing to assist in their plan.

Vice President Victor Blake was a senate of the house for five years. He was voted vice president after the assassination of the first VP Dale Anderson, no one had uncovered the killer, Blake took over the office aiding Fisher in his term, but Blake seemed to have other ideas for the government involving military finances.

He was to meet someone for business he kept his schedule very secretive especially from the president who mainly focused on his current problem.

He got out of his house dressed in black overalls his hat covered his greying hair while he wore glasses hiding his dead blue eyes, the man was about fifty to sixty, not a war hero but had operated in the military. His division involved weapons developments, he drove in a black limousine driven by his personal driver. It was 10:00 pm when he left his house, driving to a very secretive location, a hanger where planes were parked, it consisted of several cars including one with an Israeli symbol at the antenna.

Once he got out he met with Several men, including the Egyptian, and his two secretaries, Thade and another man, probably his body guard and finally an Israeli, Ezra! Blake was the supplier for Ezra being in the US but why? After serving in the army, Blake started his military development business before joining the senate, he took under his wings a young troubled man and helped create his industry, Croft-tech, Blake was Croftnik's mentor, he inherited Blake's business after Blake ran for senate, Blake nearly didn't get the senate fearing that the country would fail to be the highest in intelligence in the world formed the Ceberus league giving leadership to Croftnik, as he recruited the list of people who could revolutionize the US. He first recruited Delila who had connections to the president and congress, she didn't know Blake , but Croftnik did. The second was Cyrus who had met Croftnik in Egypt after they discussed their projects. Thade was recruited by Blake who felt he had military control. From Croftnik to Delila to Codiaeum, the league's true members were revealed all under the supervision of Blake.

"Where's Mathias?" he asked after stepping out of the limo.

"He'll be here sir." assured Codiaeum. "We had some trouble with Bond."

"And...?!" demanded Blake impatiently.

"He's a hard man to kill." he replied.

"Mathias left you responsible Thade, what's your excuse?"

"Several attempts have failed woefully, from MI6 to Croft-tech to even, his hotel twice."

"Your attempts failed, Thade remember failure is not an option."

"Killing Bond, has not been easy for me so..."

"Killing Bond, has not been easy for any of us, but you are mostly responsible."

"You want my job Cyrus?!" shouted Thade. "Your little escorts didn't succeed either." Gem wanted to strike Thade but Cyrus stopped her.

"No, we'll let Croftnik decide."

"Just as well you keep them in their place." he said.

"Where's Decker?" asked the VP.

"Dead!" stated a voice, it was Croftnik approaching the men. "As you can see Bond has created a situation for us."

"Decker was my right hand man in the army Croftnik, how could you have let it happen?"

"Bond, that's how." he snapped "but maybe we have him cornered now."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"After the escape, the Stallions tracked his destination..."

"So they work?" asked Ezra saying his first word in the conversation.

"Yes, and they've been giving a live test."

"How did they fare?"

"So far only three survived." Blake got more and more furious with the news of Bond's accomplishments, he's destroying their business which could soon flood the league out.

"Where is Bond now?" asked Blake.

"The only logical place he could be, at a hospital nearby."

"Should we finish the job?" asked the twins.

"No let Thade prove his value to the league."

"His right Thade, this is your last chance to prove you are worth something." warned Croftnik. "If Bond makes it to the embassy, then you are obsolete to us."

"Understood." he said. He had his objective given to him by Croftnik, the closest hospital there was Storms Medical Clinic. He left right away to complete them, this time he had to find the best assailant to get there, most of his assassins might have been detectable, he needed one that no one could have realized was within them, a chameleon.

Then he had a solution, he called his unknown assailant and gave the orders to where the target was. He knew the price for failure well enough but this time he mustn't fail or else the price was his head.

After Croftnik had finished his discussion with his associates, he noticed someone was missing, Delila. He decided to contact her and meet with her, to touch her once more was something he pondered, _Fisher didn't deserve such a treasure yet he was willing to blow her away, fool_. He thought to himself. Her phone rang several times until he got her voice message he left a message for her to call him back. Things needed to be discussed about her play toy Fisher then he wondered where he was.

Inside Tracy's inn a Honda jeep was parked at the parking lot, someone had stayed overnight, Fisher who was agreeing to his meet with Delila and finally put an end to the charade. But something happened that made him stay, he had giving himself to Delila, after one drink turned into something else. The risk had increased for him, she wanted the affair to last longer that, she extended her deal. He felt outraged having her in a strangled position. He lost his mind, after satisfying her. Storming out of the motel, he didn't head home but he went to a different motel. Delila was going to be a problem for him, which started making him think of taking drastic measures to keep her quiet even if it was permanent.

After the night, she picked up her phone and saw the message Croftnik left her leading to the response.

"Mathias its me."

"You were with him again." he noted in a very dark tone in a form of malice for Fisher.

"He tried to strangle me but knew better."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at a motel called Tracy's inn."

"I can find it." he said hanging up the phone. Talking to her more and hearing about Fisher could drive him to insanity, was Fisher worth his time? He had the one woman he wanted, yet she wanted Fisher. He calmed himself down, once their plan was complete Fisher was nothing to him and his death would lead to a man who shared his dream of a new order, Blake.

He arrived there and asked for Betty Spears, the manager was curious why she had so many visitors but Croftnik told him that he was her 'Uncle'. The man understood and directed him to room '342' . He knocked three times before Delila answered the door. As she opened it she saw Croftnik a little dim.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, she was in her nightgown, which was made out of silk. Croftnik admired it for a while until she let him in.

"Our plans have to be changed." he told her.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she took a seat.

"Bond has destroyed half of everything we've worked for, and if he makes it to the embassy, your boyfriend might have a change of heart."

"Why are you referring him to my boyfriend?" she asked.

"Isn't he?"

"Does it matter?" she said.

"Face it if Bond gets here then Fisher is no use to us."

"What happens to Fisher is up to me Mathias." she snapped back.

"I created the league, remember that, Delila without me you wouldn't have your way with him."

"Why are you bringing that up?" she shouted. "Without me you wouldn't even have had political connections!"

"Then why waste a talent like yours on Fisher?!" there was a pause. She realized what was bothering him, but she didn't share his passion that much, all she wanted was the President to leave his wife and had forgotten about their plan for controlling the country.

"Do you still share my dreams Delila?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said in a very confused state. He grabbed her into his clutches as they kissed, bedding each other, a desire that Croftnik had wanted from first time.


	13. Decisions

Chapter 12

At Storms Medical Center, Fox was in coma, where she was to rest and regain most of her energy. Bond was waiting outside of the ER waiting for the doctor who examined her to report back. The doctor came back with a serious look on his face, Bond felt for the worse, if something bad happens to her he would lose it.

"You were lucky to bring her here" he said. "If any longer..."

"Please, spare me the details."

"She'll be fine to put your worries at ease. But right now the hospital is the only place she'll be safe in."

"Thank you." said Bond a little relieved. He stayed in the hospital and called Stanton.

"...look James, no matter what happens she's grateful for what you did."

"I wish I could believe that."

"There's nothing you could have done..."

"Don't tell me that Stanton."

"James you can't turn this into a personal vendetta." he reminded him. "She'll live but you have to focus on disgracing Croftnik not killing him."

"I know my bloody orders!" he sparked, but calming himself down. "I'm sorry Stanton."

"Never mind, James I want to kill Croftnik as bad as you do."

"How are things in Washington?" he said changing the subject.

"Fisher is missing."

"What do you mean he's missing?"

"I tried to call him on his cell and land line but no response."

"Has news been reported to the press?"

"No, this kind of thing shouldn't be leaked."

"He must have met with Ms Snow."

"No if he did he would have comeback."

"Could Croftnik have..."

"Don't think that James, the veto hasn't been signed."

"So where could he have gone?"

"I don't know, but I'll keep on searching."

"The decision is in three days Stanton."

"Enough time for me, I'll call you when things change."

"Understood." he said hanging up the phone, he was about to light a cigarette until he realized that he was in a hospital. He checked on Leila again and saw no change in her condition, he decided to go outside and smoke he needed to ease himself from everything. Making his way to the elevator, he wanted to check the doctor who was examining her, Dr Lawrence.

As Bond reached the ground floor, he walked towards the reception to request where Dr Lawrence was, he accidentally bumped into a female doctor with a schedule of patients, he studied her for a second excusing himself from accidently bumping into her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that."

"It's alright." she said picking up her schedule as James assisted her, he noticed the roaster of names who were being checked on. He saw that Leila was on the list.

"I thought, Dr Lawrence was to check on Ms Fox."

"He's on his break so he sent me instead.." she said.

"Smart choice." he commented as she picked up the schedule and left to the elevator. He continued his walk outside until he reached a spot safe from wandering eyes. Feeling distressed he lit the cigarette ready to smoke, until he saw a limousine, parked far away from the hospital. Waiting for someone? He thought but he reconsidered his thoughts and realized that they were expecting someone. Him, he disposed of his cigarette and went back in, he had to make sure they had not found Leila yet. Racing through the hospital he bumped into Dr Lawrence.

"Mr Bond are you alright?" he asked a little shaken.

"I'm fine, at least you put my mind at rest."

"What do you mean?"

"The doctor you sent to check on Ms Fox."

"What doctor?" he asked a little puzzled.

"Didn't you go on your break?" he started feeling nervous.

"No I received a phone call but the person hung up..." Bond realized that the woman, the limousine they were sent by Croftnik. He didn't waste time as he dashed to the stairs, if he took the lift it would have been too late, but what if he was too late already? His mind was a blur all he could think about was every second passing that could be Leila's last moment. He crashed through the doors leading to the next passage to her room.

The Doctor who came to check on her locked the doors to make sure no one enters. She dropped the schedule on the floor approaching the woman in the coma.

Once she saw how easy it was for the her to die she, revealed her silencer and positioned herself to get a good simple aim.

"Nothing personal, dear." she said. A bash came from the door behind her. Someone was bashing the door trying to get it open. Bond. She turned around to fire at him. Three shots went through the door, non hit James. He booted the door harder than before, the door cracked gradually. She placed the gun on Fox's forehead once Bond broke in. He revealed his PP-K at the "doctor."

"Drop the gun, Mr Bond." he stared at her and reluctantly obeyed placing the gun on the floor.

"Move away." she ordered, as he obeyed. Right now there was nothing he could do, he was at a crossroad, if he moved she'll kill her, if he didn't, he's good as dead.

"So what kind of doctor are you?"

"The type that takes lives." she said. "Keep your hands where I can see them."

"Thade sent you?" he asked revealing the obvious. "That's kind of a desperate act."

"It worked didn't it?" she said lowering her gun to a more perfect shot.

Bond looked at where she was aiming and felt uneasy. He had to think of something fast.

Just then the elevator doors opened which gave a distraction to them both as the doctor came to check on the situation. She had to kill him before he called the police. Dr Lawrence was approaching Leila's room and saw the door had been kicked open, checking the door, he was welcomed with the gun aimed at him.

Now was Bond's chance to move. He rolled to the ground picking up his pistol and fired at the femme fatale, causing her to lose the gun. She tried to run away, but it was too far down.

"Call the police." he told the doctor quickly running out of the room. She panicked running towards Fox trying to reach her life support but a shot was fired to where she was about to move. He made sure he didn't hit Fox. The woman froze in her position being approached by Bond.

He cornered her taking her right arm, twisting it making her face the wall. In pain she scratched the wall begging for release.

"Let me go!" she said.

"I want answers." he told the wincing assassin.

"I can't tell you!!" she screamed.

"Try again." he tightened his grip.

"I'm just here to kill you that's all!!"

"WHERE'S THADE?!!!" he roared. She was applied more pain.

"I don't know!!!!" she shrieked. Then Bond realized that he was becoming ruthless and aggravated than usual Croftnik was lowering him to this level, he released his grip as the woman cornered to the ground clenching her wrist. Bond calmed down.

"Killing you, wouldn't make a difference." he stated. "But right now, I want your employer dead, not a lackey."

The police arrived at the hospital barging in to the room where Leila laid and Bond stood. They arrested the woman taking her out of the building. They were approaching the police van until a shot was fired. The men went down, as the female assassin froze standing in shock and finally collapsed Bond saw what happened, she was dead and the black limousine left the scene of the crime. There was nothing he could do for her anymore. He dashed to his car and accelerated the speed to chase that limo. The car was burning rubber, they killed her feeling that she might have told James something, only someone who knew something about the league would do that. Thade! The limo roared out on the streets bashing cars like there was no tomorrow. The men inside the limousine equipped themselves with their automatic riffles. Five men were inside, only four were armed. The driver checked his rearview mirror and saw an Aston Martin DB5 storming after them. It's Bond! He shrieked. The four shooters rolled down their windows or any openings available to them, and fired their weapons. Bond felt like a good time to try out his other gadgets he couldn't do with the jets. He revealed the automatic riffles and fired at the limo, the car swerved left and right to avoid it. Bond pressed a button inside his car as it revealed a launcher from its hood. He couldn't fire yet the streets were crowded. Which gave the shooters the advantage to fire at the vehicle. He fired one missile at them to shake them off , damaging the left side of the limo. One of the shooters opened the roof of the limousine and leveled a grenade launcher at the car. Bond used the nos speed to bump the limo causing the grenade launcher to slip out of his hands and onto the streets. The DB5 raised its pistols at the shooter and fired several shots into him. The limo accelerated further out of Bond's reach. He tried to catch up to them but they didn't give him a chance. Bond decided the only way to stop them was to destroy the limousine. He drove after the limo trying to trace it. He used his map to guide him to a short cut. As he cut through the traffic he reached another street where he found himself face to face with the limousine. The limo tried to reverse but Bond fired a missile towards it. No one could escape the blast, it didn't matter anymore.

In an apartment building in Washington, Thade was staying in a room awaiting a call from North Dakota, he waited hours and hours, time was running out for him. The man who was supposed to call him was his henchman Luther but the phone didn't ring and he knew why, he was dead nothing else.

He had failed for the fifth and last time. It wouldn't be long before the league hunted him down he was now a marked man by Croftnik.

_Failure is not an option. _He remembered what Croftnik told him, his only last hope to live was amnesty from the FBI and Bond. He picked up his suitcase packed everything he had and vacated the room. He couldn't stay there anymore.

Bond now had to protect him. The question was how to contact him?

Stanton was in his office thinking hard of what to do in this current situation, where could Fisher have gone? He couldn't have left the states without his wife, and remembered how the woman was feeling now, full of anxiety and worries. He almost had the need to comfort her but no, it was wrong Fisher was his best friend that would be the ultimate betrayal. He wanted to interrogate Delila but it could leak out the affair to the media. What could he do? He lit up a cigarette feeling disgruntled. Fisher couldn't have left the states so he had to be somewhere no one knew he was including friends and family, the next question worried him a lot; would he commit suicide? He cancelled the idea. He had to search every location near the White house. Every hotel, around the area he could possibly be.

Fisher was in a motel called the Crow's nest a low rated hotel where no one knew where it was. The manager didn't recognize him either, he covered himself with a cap and glasses. He was in a room trying to get himself together. He drank three bottles feeling miserable at the situation. What was he going to do? Was the question still bothering him. Mathias, Delila, his wife were all blurring in his head. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. The phone rang three times until someone picked it up.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"I love you Heather." he told his wife.

"David?" she said. "Where are you, are you alright, is everything fine, I was worried..."

"I just needed some time alone that's all."

"Why didn't you call?" she asked. "I thought something bad had happened."

"Nothing bad honey, it's just a time to think."

"Where are you?"

"You don't need to know where I am."

"What's wrong? Please tell me." she panicked "I haven't slept since, the FBI are searching everywhere."

"Just tell me you love me." he said.

"I love you, David with all my heart." she cried.

"I love you too." he said as he hung up.

"David? David?" the phone was off. She wiped her eyes she didn't know what to do. She called a number hoping the person would pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Stanton?"

"Heather? Are you alright?"

"David just called..."

"Where is he?" he asked.

"He didn't say."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me to tell him that 'I love him'." Stanton paused for a moment. The only name he could mention was, "Delila."

"Did you see where the number came from?" he asked her hoping for a clue.

"No it was a toll free number."

"Have faith, Heather I'll find him." he assured her. He cursed his friend hoping he wasn't about to do anything drastic. He brought out a map and scanned locations around the District of Columbia, places and hotels. David had to be around somewhere here, he couldn't call any hotels so he decided to investigate each hotel around that area.

Bond had returned to the hospital, he felt something not quite right, Thade couldn't be in the limousine he destroyed, he would let someone do the dirty work. Meaning he was alive. If he wasn't too afraid of Croftnik, he would probably be hiding. He went into Leila's room to check on her, so far no change he got really worried about her condition. He sat down beside her feeling she needed company. He looked at the lifeless woman wandering if she'll ever wake up from her coma. He felt like he had failed, failed to save her life and had let Croftnik escape.

He held her hand to check her pulse still nothing he felt like giving up right now, but he felt his hand being clenched. Leila. She was moving, the monitor showed life as her heart rate increased. She fluttered to open her eyes, which made James to smile what made him even happier was he saw her jade green eyes light up.

"James." was her first word.

"Welcome back to life." he said kissing her as she held on to him.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the hospital." he told her, she looked at her self and saw some places which were treated.

"They roughed me up really bad huh?" she asked. He didn't respond he was just glad that she was alive.

"Get some rest Leila." he told her. Dr Lawrence came in after.

"I see she's doing fine." he said. "Good news is she can leave tomorrow."

"Thank you, Dr Lawrence."

"No problem." he told James, just then a nurse approached the room.

"Mr Bond, you have a call." she told him.

"From who?"

"He just said, that once you hear his voice you'll know." He felt odd about the message but decided to investigate excusing himself from them.

He reached the phone who would be so secretive about calling? It wasn't M and Stanton isn't that covert as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello 007."

"Who is this?"

"A former member of your objective." he froze ready to shout but kept himself controlled.

"If I find you and Croftnik, you better hope I kill him first."

"I'm here to make a deal."

"For what?"

"As you can see, my attempts on your head have failed, meaning I'm obsolete to the league." he said.

"Then I suggest you leave the country, maybe Guantanamo Bay can protect you."

"I need amnesty."

"And you expect it from me?"

"I know some things that might interest you."

"Like what?"

"Croftnik is going to be at the embassy."

"I'm aware of that."

"He's going to kill the President."

"Is this some kind of trick?"

"No, once Croftnik gets his deal, he's going to eliminate Fisher replacing him with Blake."

"Vice President Blake?"

"He's a member of the League."

"You have some proof."

"Even better I have a file of every record Blake had made arrangements to."

"Who are they?"

"I'll tell you once I have your word, we have to meet first."

"Where and when?"

"Two days from the President's announcement." he said hanging up the phone. Bond froze for a second, Blake is a member of the league, Fisher is Croftnik's new target? Everything blended into him and the next question was where is Fisher?

Tomorrow they had to leave for DC there was nothing here they could do anymore. He just hoped Stanton had found him before it was too late.


	14. A better way to die!

Chapter 13

Stanton was in his car driving around DC looking for a possible motel Fisher could be in. Another question came to him, if word of Fisher's disappearance got out it could destroy his reputation but, he knew better than to use his real name so the question was what name would he go by? He pondered that thought while driving then he remembered the false name he called him in the pub, 'Alex'. He had a first name but that was it, he also felt that this was a case of national security meaning he was above the law. He checked motels, and inns anyone he could be in so far he didn't find the Alex he was looking for. He continued driving until he spotted Tracy's inn and remembered the woman called Delila Snow. He didn't know her socially but found her attractive, she wouldn't have used her name in a place like this otherwise, they would have found out about Fisher's scandal. He approached the manager of the motel and asked him about current residents of the motel, he told him that he was with the police and he would try not to cause trouble for the tenants.

The manager was hesitant at first but, he obliged. He glanced through names and names but so far he only rationalized it to four, most of the women were either young or married.

"...I was just wandering, two weeks ago a man came here asking for one of your tenants a woman..."

"Oh yes, a miss Betty Spears, he must have been one of her lovers..."

"One?" he asked curiously.

"Yes a man about forty also came here and claimed that he was her uncle."

"Really?"

"But please you didn't hear it from me."

"All I need is a room number."

"Room 215." he told him he left the manager assuring him he won't cause any trouble. He had every right to interrogate Ms Snow, it was a matter of national security.

He reached the room, what he was about to do made him nervous but if she knew where Fisher was it had to be done. He knocked four times before a response came.

"Yes?" said a voice.

"Ms Spears I need to talk to you." he said he saw the doors unlock as it revealed a woman in a robe, her hair fluffed, her charming blue eyes blazing with brightness.

Stanton couldn't speak at first but brought the courage to speak to the woman. He realized what Fisher saw in her and felt a little envious.

"My name is Stanton Westler, I'm from CIA." she let him in and offered him a seat.

"How may I help you?" she said holding a cup of tea.

"I'm looking for president Fisher."

"He's not home?" she asked surprised.

"No." he said he felt like revealing what Fisher told him but tried to find out what she knew. "Look, Ms Snow, I know you are very close to the President..."

"In what way?" she asked curiously to know if Fisher had told him anything.

"You are the President's secretary advisor."

"Yes." she said. "Let's be honest he told you about me and him?"

"Look Mam, the President is a good man why he was with you I don't want to know but if you know where he is you better tell me."

"Or else what?" she demanded. "You arrest me? That would be odd arresting the secretary advisor for a crime I didn't commit."

"How about black mailing him to what twisted desires you and whoever is involved in your schemes." he unknowingly babbled out.

"So he told you about that?" she stated. He controlled his temper."If you know what's better for him you wouldn't tell this to the press or it would be a field day." she stated.

"I don't know what Fisher saw in you." he said. "But if anything bad happens to him..." he paused.

"Please leave Mr Westler!" she ordered. He left apologizing for wasting her time as she slammed the door behind him. He tried to think where Fisher would have gone. It had to be somewhere not that far but close to the White house.

Bond and Fox had returned from North Dakota. After the call Bond had received, Thade had given them his address to where they were to meet.

"...I don't know James." said a suspicious Leila. "Maybe its his last act."

"He told me enough information to convince me."

"Blake, Fisher is going to be killed?" The words just blurred in her head. "That's crazy."

"But if he's right, we can downsize the league."

"And Snow is the key to their political links?"

"It makes sense." she didn't say another word as they drove to the address which was giving to them.

Unknowing to them was Thade was being hunted down by the league. No one knew where he was, but tracking him down wasn't a problem, they covered every location he could be. The hotel where he was designated to stay in was guarded, the hotel where he waited for the call, was watched, including his office. He was marked for death.

Thade thread around the streets cautiously he wore heavy clothes making his body look big, hopefully no one could recognize him. Every files involved with Cerberus was in his hands, he was the secretary amongst them who stored records involving their agendas. He was to meet with Bond in his office but he knew they would be after him there. He had to wait until the coast was clear but he had to let Bond know as well. If 007 was dead then he would be too. He brought out his cell phone and dialed a number.

James and Leila were heading to there destination until his phone rang. He answered it as he listened to him.

"There's been a delay." Said Thade.

"Having second thoughts?"

"No, Croftnik has sent his hounds around my locations..."

"And you want me to get rid of them?"

"Once they are taken care of, you can approach the office where we'll discuss the deal."

"Alright after this, you keep to your part of the deal."

"Fine." he hung up. He stayed around the corner scouting the three limos awaiting their target.

Bond continued driving until Fox got curious on who was the mysterious caller.

"Was that Thade?" she asked.

"Yes, it appears I have a little favor to accomplish."

"James, keep your guard up." she cautioned. "I don't trust anyone of them."

"I'm more worried about you." he said.

"I'll be fine." she said arming her pistol.

Thade waited around another building watching for Bond to complete the task. Suited up hit men were armed with various guns hanging around. He couldn't let them get him after all the things he had accomplished, he was going to be executed just like that.

He knew Bond didn't approve of this alliance, neither did he, but if he was to be protected better it be by the man who had foiled most of the leagues plans.

He watched his building as a grey Aston Martin passed by firing at the hired guns. 007! The car carrying the hit-men chased after the car, giving Thade the chance to make it into his office, the disc was inside the folder he was carrying. He had to make sure that no one knew where to find everything about the leagues' accomplishes. The Sedan chased after the DB5, as firearms were fired at the car, Fox fired at the car chasing them. Bond used his oil slick to slow them down once they got to a point away from the building. The Sedan spun throwing the hit men's pistol randomly out of reach.

He spun the car around, and revealed the machine guns blasting the Sedan out of sight. Thade had gotten in. The place looked empty which should be a good sign to him but he wasn't sure. He kept close to his CZ75 automatic, scanning the area. A dead silenced flowed towards him making the atmosphere feel eerie. He had to keep the files away from the League.

He guarded himself from danger making it to the elevator, he felt relieved that the coast was clear on the first floor but what about near his office?

The elevator revealed several soldiers monitoring the building, as he hid from their sight. They really wanted him dead, but if he could get the upper hand on them, it would make things easier. He moved out of the elevator stealthily, making sure no one saw him. He crouched behind the soldier heading to the east wing. The soldier did not detect a thing as the back of the gun was landed on his head, upgrading Thade's weapon from his CZ75 to a M16 riffle. He crouched around the east wing until he was spotted by one of the soldiers, he released the M16 on him making the guard fall first. He continued his mission reaching for his office, passing the soldiers around the corridor, he couldn't let them get him so he fired the M16 riffle at the unsuspecting soldiers. So far every guard he encountered was dead making things clear for him to reach his office. The door to his office was just a walk away but he had to make sure the coast was clear. He scanned around the door for anyone, it was dead empty. Something wasn't right but couldn't feel it he was too pressured to make it into his office that he couldn't trust his instincts. He ran towards the door hugging the wall while equipped with his M16 riffle. He tried to find his key to the office as one hand held on to the gun and the other frisked himself. He found the key just in time, as a soldier spotted him and fired. He quickly thrust the key in getting him inside he made it.

He felt finally at ease that he wasn't caught, but something felt wrong the feeling flowed to him. Before he could figure it out. His office chair spun around to face him revealing one of the Geminis.

"Gina!" he stammered. Just then a dart was fired at his back, as he collapsed.

"No, I'm Gina, that's Gem." she said closing the door. Gem approached the two of them to complete their job. Thade was watching conscious as they stared at him, something was wrong, he couldn't move!

"Oh you didn't think we'd kill you just like that did you?" asked Gina.

"No that dart was to paralyze you." answered Gem.

"So you can see how you're going to die." they both said.

"And the worst part is..."

"No one will hear you scream." they approached Thade as his eyes widened with fear awaiting his doom.

After Bond and Fox had eliminated the car they drove back to the building to find another car there, a Lincoln navigator.

They took no action as they observed what happened. Two armed men came out of the car as they opened the door for someone who was entering...no exiting the building. Two twins emerged out of the building their clothes roughened and blood stained on them there was no doubt that they had completed their objectives.

They watched as the twins were escorted into the car. Bond felt uneasy, something bad had happened to Thade and could only imagine the worse. Fox got out of the car first followed by Bond, hoping Thade could still tell them something they need, but that was a faded dream.

As the two agents entered the building, they were countered by several soldiers. They shot their way to the elevator. Fox's eyes were wide opened hoping that their contact was still alive but when she glanced at Bond, she saw he had a doubt. What could those two femme fatales have done to him? She pictured them leaving the building with blood stained on them. They reached the floor where Thade's office was and saw some of his works with the guards around. They followed the clues leading to his office until they reached a slightly opened door. They had found his office. They hugged the wall gripping on to their pistols, they gave each other a look if they were ready for what to expect... but they had to.

Bond opened the door wider to review a horror that made Leila almost sick. Thade had been tortured to death and left hanging on a ceiling fan, his eyes wide opened, and his mouth gaping. His body had multiple stabs and cuts and bruises, they had beaten him like they did with Fox who ran out of the office to get some air. Bond went to examine the body, and saw some more details; blood stained his trousers as he saw several bullet wounds to make sure he couldn't move. The places where he was slashed was around his torso. For the first time seeing Thade like that really made him have sympathy. He observed his face as he saw choke marks around his neck and two lipstick marks. He looked around the room and went to the bookshelves as he saw blood stains around the books. He looked on the floor and saw a shattered disc around the floor. The files they needed against the League, he felt all hope was lost.

"Aren't you going to cut him down?" asked a very sympathetic Leila staring at James.

"It won't make a difference." he told her.

"You can't leave him like this James!" argued Leila. Bond complied as he untangled him from the ceiling fan.

"Even he didn't deserve to die like this." he said. He looked at the bookshelf again

something was strange, he saw where he clung onto the most when the twins tossed him about like a rag doll. He mostly held on to the book shelf for a reason like he was trying to say something. Was it a clue? He walked towards the shelf and saw which book was stained the most. 'Athens' was it a coincidence that his association was affiliated with Ceberus and his blood was stained mostly on a book called 'Athens'? _Not likely_, he thought to himself. As he tilted the book and opened it. He found a disc! Did it have something vital to him? He saw an inscription on it: _The guardians of the future, a new world order, a new dawn of enlightenment to those who deserve it._ Leila came into the office as Bond got distracted.

"I found something." he told her.

"What is it?"

"We're about to find out." he said as he approached the computer sliding the disc inside the drive. It revealed everything they needed to know about the league; their plans; meetings; agendas and schedules. They had gotten what they came for. He ejected the CD and handed it to Leila.

"I need you to give this to Stanton." he told her.

"What about you?"

"The president might be in danger, I have to find him." she looked at him for a while not sure whether to leave him or not.

"James?"

"Yes?" he responded. She didn't say anything she expressed herself by kissing him it took a couple of seconds before they released.

"Be careful" she stated as she left.

Before Bond left the office, he placed his jacket on Thade's body, feeling he deserved at least a decent death.

"I owe you that." he told the body leaving the office. Several men spotted him as he strafed his way passed them killing them with his pistol making his way to the second elevator. He was ready if they stopped the elevator. Anything could happen, but at least Leila had escaped, he felt. He just needed to get a ride to the hotel. He hoped that Stanton had found Fisher. If everything Thade had said fully checked out, then it was time to destroy the League.

Stanton drove to a motel where Fisher could be. It was the closest to the White house, and possible place he could stay. He had to bring him back, the country needed him. The motel was called the Crow's nest, it wasn't a lively place when he observed the surroundings. He approached the manager who was a little suspicious about him.

"Are you looking for a room?" he asked.

"No I'm looking for a tenant."

"Name?"

"Alan Fisher?"

He gave him a quick glance and scanned the registry, he found the name and asked who was looking for him.

He told him, just an old friend. The manager didn't oblige until he showed him his identification.

"CIA?"

"Consider it a matter of National Security that I find that person so you can either let me investigate or..."

He understood and told him where to find him. It took him a couple of seconds to find his room. He knocked three times on the door, as an unexpected Fisher was grabbed by the collar and slammed to the wall.

"Where the hell have you been?!" asked Stanton.

"Trying to think." he said attempting to release himself but Stanton didn't give him a chance.

"A conference is in two days, your wife is worried sick about you and I've been worried whether you were going to kill yourself."

"Let me go Stanton."

"Not until you agree that you are coming with me."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll drag you out!" Fisher paused for a moment.

"I'm here to protect you, not only as your friend but as part of National Security."

"I've had enough time to think anyway let's go." he told him. Stanton embraced him like a brother as they both left the room.

As they passed the manager, he didn't recognize Fisher as the president, he thought he was some sort of witness or target that it didn't even hit him.

Fisher returned to his home receiving a big welcome from his crying wife he had to consoled. Stanton felt at peace with himself, the only question was what happens to the league? And is Fisher's decision going to stop this type of things from happening ever again or is he still just a pawn in Croftnik's twisted game of world domination. His only hope was Bond, the man had countered every attempt to be killed he was still standing and disassembling the League brick by brick.

"David never ever do that to me again." said the first lady kissing her husband more and more.

"I'm sorry honey." he told her cupping in his arms. Stanton left after they thanked him, he was slightly wounded from his gun shot but hid it. Just damp on the wounds and bandage could sustain him. He got back in his car ready to drive home until his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Stanton, it's Fox." she said. "Meet me at this location..."

She gave him the directions and drove to his destination she had found something

vital, an upper hand on Croftnik.


	15. the uppercut

Chapter 14

Stanton had informed Bond that Fisher had been found, making him feel a burden had been lifted. But it didn't ease him to think the League would give up that easy, once word got out about the disc Croftnik would be disgraced. He had to make sure nothing prevented it. Leila had to give the disc to Stanton and make a copy. The night Fisher is to decide the decision on the veto, Croftnik would be exposed as a fraud and a murderer. M was right was something Bond never thought he could imagine saying. What bothered more was Blake was the one who supplied Ezra access into the country. He couldn't believe it. Croftnik, Snow, Blake, Codiaeum all involved in this operation. But what do they need from Ezra?

Ezra was a buyer of wars, mostly used to start a regime why Croftnik was interested was another question. _The League stole the 26X1 to make duplicates so they could sell to competitors in other to increase profit. Ezra bought weapons to start his own form of government, meaning if the jets work he would have total control. But what do they get in return? _The answer was control! Control from the East to the West selling to make more profits getting what they want without being seen. The invisible hands of society ran by the most efficient group of people who could uphold a government without people noticing. Their ideal world order. Bond's thoughts were interrupted when the taxi stopped at the Valkyrie.

"Here we are, sir." said the cabby. Bond came here to collect something, the event was tomorrow he had to be prepared for the worst.

He went in to his room, as he accessed his computer. Copies of the agenda had been sent to him, he printed them out keeping them in a brown envelope as backup. The documents on his computer where sent to MI6's base for M to review feeling that they might have trapped Croftnik once and for all. Phase one of his operation was complete.

The next was to disable the Stallions from being bought making Croftnik lose profit. He wore his stealth suit, equipped himself with his Walter PP-K, watch, system scrambler and cell phone. He left the hotel to head back to the taxi. The next stop was to find Ezra he was to meet with, Codiaeum to trade the Stallions for $100,000,000. Bond now had the upper hand.

The meeting took place at the docks at night. The only people who monitored it worked for Codiaeum, this is where most of his merchandise are shipped, police would not interfere at this time. The taxi dropped Bond near the gates of the docks, but a guard was in his way. He equipped himself with his pistol and attached the silencer infrared scope to it. All he needed was the shadows to hide in. He crept to a corner lowering himself to get a good shot at the guard. He raised his pistol close to the man's neck, who didn't notice until it was too late. He fired a shot at him as the man's last action was the clasp of his neck, falling to the ground. He tucked his pistol inside his suit and upgraded his handgun to a semiautomatic which was carried by the guard. The gate was locked, and armed with an electric field, whatever shipments Codiaeum dealt with, was secured tightly, he had a lot to be careful of.

He placed his system scrambler near the scanner as he inserted the three digit number: 007. The gates defense system was deactivated alerting another patrolman's attention. He approached the unmanned gate, seeing that it was deactivated he felt something wrong. Placing his hand on it to slide it open, Bond activated a code to turn on the electric field. The man screamed in agony at the voltage falling to his death making Codiaeum and Ezra hear the sound, revealing their firearms and armed themselves with his minions. He had made it inside, the next move was to find where the Stallions were stored and destroy it. Surveying the area, he saw a ship titled: Echelon's right hand. The name of Codiaeum's affiliation. He got closer to the ship, all he needed was to place a bomb inside the ship and it was all over.

Cyrus and his crew checked the front gate, they found it slightly opened and a body next to it.

"Either your man must have been foolish or..."

"We have an intruder." completed Cyrus. He signaled his men to search the area, the intruder couldn't have gone far. He thought. Even if he did, what would he be after...

Then the question was already answered for him. The Stallions! He let out a snare once he knew who it was.

"...Bond!"

Bond climbed onto the ship, making sure he didn't slip. The suit was vulnerable to water using his magnetic cups to climb onto the ship. Suddenly he heard someone coming, he lowered himself to the bottom of the ship not to be seen. The man approached the dock near the ship. He was an inch close to James but couldn't see him. He took the advantage of the man's blind sight and grabbed him by the belt throwing him into the water. A splash nearly touched him but was relieved, he continued scaling the ship reaching the top deck.

He threaded cautiously around the ship, not knowing if anyone else was on board. Cyrus and others reached the dock where the ship was. He didn't see a sign of anyone, it didn't make him feel relaxed. Just then he heard the sound of someone calling for help. He looked into the water and saw one of his men flapping around for help. Cyrus revealed his pistol and fired a shot at him, his body floated away.

"He was just one man short." he told Ezra. He gestured four of his men to investigate the ship.

James had reached the lower deck of the ship to find the Stallions. The ship was big enough to store at least five of them. Meaning there had to be another ship storing the remaining. It took a few minutes before he found the Stallions on board. His estimation was right there were only five on board, meaning another set was on a different ship. He placed a bomb near the ships engine and set it for three minutes. Bond heard a sound from the docks, it wasn't a normal sound and it wasn't an alarm, then he realized it was the sound of another ship moving possibly the one with the remaining Stallions. He raced out of the room where he was countered by five men. He fired a shot to scatter them away from the exit. But they didn't leave that easy. He had to dodge and shoot his way out of the room, from crouching near boxes to wall hugging corners. Time was running out only 60 second left. He charged out of the room gun blazing making sure they got out of his way. He ran to the upper decks where he saw the ship leaving.

He fired several rounds but it was useless, he had to find the name of that ship. His mind was clouded with a reminder about the bomb as he ran to the edge of the ship. Reaching a rail which was tied to the docks, time was running out, he decided to use it to escape the ship. Zip lining to docks he was found by Cyrus'

men. They released several bullets at the gliding 007 who fired back hitting about three men.

This was not a winning battle, if he landed on the docks he could be captured. One of the men brought out a bigger weapon aiming it at Bond. It was an AT-200 projectile, even Q's stealth suit couldn't withstand it. The soldier was loading some ammunition ready to fire. Bond had one choice; to drop down into the water, but the suit might electrocute him, he wasn't sure.

The projectile was leveled at Bond and was locked on, the timer now remained three seconds. The man pulled the trigger, as the ship exploded, causing Bond to drop from the line into the water.

Cyrus' soldiers reached the spot where Bond fell and fired rapidly at his position, making sure he didn't escape. They waited to see if there was any sign of life underwater, but no movement. They considered him dead. They signaled to Cyrus the kill confirmation.

Cyrus was a little relieved, but Ezra was having second thoughts. This man called Bond was causing so much damage not only to their plans but to his demands, and if Bond was still alive...

"Codiaeum, the deal is off!"

"What!!!" choked Cyrus hearing the words. "You can't just walk out of a deal like this."

"There's no alternative." he said. "This man is shattering your plans piece by piece there is nothing more to stop him." he said walking away with the case of money. Cyrus men stopped him, they were clinging on to their guns. He turned to him, seeing Cyrus was very angry.

"What would be the point of killing me?" he asked.

"Nothing." he gestured the men to stand down. Ezra walked out of the men entering the car he came in and drove out of the docks. He couldn't believe what was happening, every plan they had was broken into bits. He cursed out, retrieving his phone from his jacket dialing a number.

Bond emerged from the water still standing but the suit was dead. As the currents sparked about, he took it off left with his vest and shorts. He found himself at the entrance of the docks. Getting himself together, he had accomplished half of his plan. The League, was falling. The next step was to protect Fisher. He crossed the street to reach the phone booth since there was no car in sight, but it was dark so he wasn't sure. He jogged his way across the streets. He was almost there but unknowingly was nearly hit by a car. He nearly lost his balance, as the woman saw him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"If you didn't stop, I would be worse." he stared at the woman and saw her charming blue eyes. Delila Snow.

"Why Miss Snow."

"Mr Bond?" she said surprised. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Just thought I'd take a little swim." he said. "You don't mind giving me a ride do you?"

"Not at all." she said as he entered the car. "Where to?"

"My hotel please." he said. They drove as silence was around them.

"It was quite the nick of time you came."

"Like I was meant to find you?" she asked

"Yes, especially since I was about to call for a taxi."

"Apparently you have good luck around you."

"I don't believe in luck." he told her. They were quiet for a moment, until she broke the ice.

"So will you be attending the President's speech?"

"Why did you ask?"

"I'm just curious, perhaps Mathias could let you attend."

"I don't know, we haven't kept in touch lately." he told her.

"If you like I can give you an invitation."

"Why that's quite generous." he told her. They finally reached the Valkyrie hotel as she stopped at the front of the hotel.

"Well here we are Mr Bond." she said.

"Thank you." as he got out, he then paused for a moment. "Would you like to come in?"

"I don't know..." she said.

"Well it is rather late..."

"But I'm suppose to meet..." she tried to come up with an excuse.

"I'm sure he'll understand, after all he didn't really give me a chance to know you."

"Okay Mr Bond, but only for a few minutes."

"Of course." he said escorting her to the entrance. They shared a couple of drinks as they talked about their occupations, and a little of their pasts.

"...I didn't know you were such a trouble maker Mr Bond." she giggled.

"Let's just say, I have a tendency for causing mischief." he said as they took a sip of their drinks. He notice the ring on her hand. "By the way, that ring..." he gestured to.

"This? Oh its just a gift I was given." she said.

"From Croftnik?"

"Yes." she said taking another sip.

"How did you two meet?"

"He came to the country to talk about his new project, he met me, and the rest was history." she said having a headache as she placed the drink down.

"I guess that's enough for tonight." he took her drink away.

"Oh wow, I feel dizzy." she said massaging her head as James assisted her.

"Maybe you should stay here for the night."

"...I was supposed to meet Mathias." she said feeling irresponsible.

"Don't worry, I believe he has enough problems to worry about." he assisted her into the bedroom as she laid there drowsy.

Bond was about to leave the room until she called him.

"Mr Bond..."

"Call me James." he told her.

"Stay here with me." she said.

"You need some rest."

"I don't want to be an excuse to ban you from your bedroom." she said.

"You're not." he told her. She got up and approached Bond, she kissed him, pulling him closer to her.

The night silhouetted the two of them. As they kissed each other passion rising from him as she bit his shoulder giving him love bites. Her blues eyes were turned into sapphire as she grew more hungry for Bond. Grabbing her in his arms caressing her backside, it went on through the night.

Delila woke up feeling back to normal, she hadn't felt like that since Fisher. Then she remembered she had to meet Croftnik, but why would Bond have said he might be having problems to worry about? The docks! Cyrus was to make the trade with Ezra... Bond! She left picking up her clothes, she had to call Mathias.

Croftnik was in his home, Cyrus had told him what had happened, Ezra pulled out of the deal was just the tip of the iceberg to him. Just thinking about Bond enraged him, what bothered him more was Delila. She was supposed to be with him, something must have happened. His phone rang as he picked it up.

"Hello?!"

"Mathias its me."

"Where have you been?" he demanded. She paused for a moment, she didn't want to tell him where she was, if he knew she was with Bond, he would be enraged than ever.

"I'm at a motel." she lied.

"Where?!"

"I-it doesn't matter I'm leaving the place anyway."

"Time is running out, we have to change our strategy."

"I'll meet you." she hung up. She picked up any of her valuables and left the room closing the door silently.

Croftnik felt suspicious a little. Why would she be at a motel? Then he thought of one person, Fisher but he knew better. He decided to play it safe. It didn't matter, Fisher was going to be killed anyway. He hated him for stealing her from him, even when he's with her, he could sense she doesn't desire him. Bond was another problem, he was destroying their plans of their new world order.

If he arrived at the embassy, he had to be stopped. The fact that Ezra had pulled out of the deal enraged him, but it wasn't a loss. Ezra was just one man, once other generals saw the power of the Stallions, the price would increase. The shipments were heading to their destination, and only Ezra could stop it. He had to be taken care of, a lot of profit could be lost because of this incident.

Ezra was at his hotel. He had no reason to stay in the country anymore. He reached the building of 'Paradise' an expensive hotel as he entered the reception collecting the key to his room. He reached the corridors near his suite, but something was wrong. He took out his magnum unlocking the gun, it was opened, someone was expecting him. He barged the door open to find his bed was inhabited by two beautiful blonde women wearing two of his shirts, the twins.

"Good evening Mr Ezra." they said.

"Codiaeum sent you." he said not surprised as he leveled his gun at them.

"Oh you haven't all wrong." said Gem as they got off the bed and approached him.

"He sent us as a peace offering." said Gina.

"He felt bad that the deal fell through..."

"...and decided to send us to make it up to you." she said caressing the gun in his right hand.

"Hope we can satisfy you." said Gina kissing the helpless man who couldn't resist while Gem tucked his gun back into his pocket, she went behind him to kiss his neck. The man felt he was in an fantasy, he let his guard down making him vulnerable. Gina kissed him from his neck to the left shoulder, while Gem bit him on the right shoulder, he kissed the woman in front of him on the shoulders caressing her torso. While he was distracted, Gem caressed his lower level as she reached into his pocket bringing out the pistol. Gina made some noises to distract him from realizing what Gem had done.

Gem placed the gun on his neck while kissing him and squeezed the trigger.

Ezra was dead as he fell front.

"No man can resist us." stated Gina.

"They just love us to death." agreed Gem. They carried his body to the bed. His eyes were frozen open so they closed them.

Cleaning themselves up, they called Codiaeum to tell him the job was done. They found the briefcase full of money and left the building locking the door, as they returned it to the manager.

"Please don't wake Mr Ezra." said Gina.

"He's just dead tired." completed Gem as they left the hotel approaching the dark limousine carrying Codiaeum.

"Well done girls." he told them as the vehicle drove away. The money in their hands and a dead Ezra laid on his bed blood soaking the pillow.


	16. the Fatal decision

Chapter 15

Delila had reached, Croftnik's mansion feeling a little irresponsible, Mathias was a little suspicious about what she told him, she wouldn't have stayed at a motel for no reason. He soon started questioning her loyalties to the League.

Who was she with? Was the only question going through him. He could have anything yet just to have her was more harder than he thought. The league was in peril, they had an agenda to take care of and she just stayed at a motel? He didn't believe it.

"Tell me the truth Delila, where were you?"

"I told you Mathias, I was at a motel." she defended herself.

"Which one?" he questioned her. She paused for a moment trying to come up with one, revealing that she had lied.

"It shouldn't be that hard Delila." he said

"It's none of your damn business..."

"**_It's my business when this organization starts falling apart, it's my business when our plans are back firing and it's my damn business that during a situation, one of my members fail to arrive to settle this matter!!!_**" he roared throwing pressure to her shoulders when he grabbed her. She felt stream of fear run through her but she wasn't going to give in.

"I don't have time for Q&A Mathias." she said. Enraged, he threw her to the floor.

"Worthless." he scorned. He took a glass of brandy to calm himself down.

"You really are a man." she said in disgust.

"Remember Delila, everyone is expendable here." he said. "Whether it's Thade, Codiaeum or even you, it won't matter."

"Just proves how much of a coward you are." she retaliated, her eyes turned sapphire, angry at his manhandle on her.

"You're a very attractive woman Delila, perhaps just a distraction to me for pleasure." She felt outraged by his remark she wanted to slap him, but knew she had no advantage where she was. She didn't want to be involved with Croftnik's plan for a new order anymore.

"Without me Croftnik, you wouldn't have manipulated the president, without me, you wouldn't have exploited him and without me, you wouldn't have had an influence on the media!!" she said getting up to leave the mansion.

"If you're leaving Delila, the minute you walk out that door, you're expendable."

"If I die, you get nothing from Fisher."

"Who says I want something from him?" he smiled, she noticed it. He was hiding something.

"Once you leave, Fisher is expendable too, I don't need your affair to destroy him."

"You're going to kill him?" she gasped.

"You catch on fast."

"Damn you." she cursed out. Fueled with rage, marched up to him and slapped him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, having his way with her, until he threw her out of the house. She had been used as a pawn. The only good man she had ever been with was now a target, she cursed Croftnik again leaving to her car.

He peered through his window as he watched her car leave. He didn't care for her anymore, all she ever was to him was just a woman who wasted his time and exploited. His phone rang three times before he answered it.

"Yes?" he answered. It was Cyrus who had giving him one good news that day, Ezra was dead and the money was with him. A smile grew on his face, he was pleased and if the police investigated it won't matter because he was a notorious

anarchist leader, they would hail the league not hunt it down. Even Blake should know the opportunity. Their plan was still alive the next step was to eliminate the Head of States and replace him with Blake.

Bond was with Fox and Stanton, getting ready for the President's speech. Dressed in his signature tuxedo and armed with his PP-K, he was all set. The documents they were going to use, were set. Leila wore an elegant gown for the evening which made James notice. Stanton was to keep a close watch while Bond was to observe the guests in case of suspicion.

"We all know are parts right?"

"This isn't a play Stanton we know." stated Bond.

"I want Fisher safe at any cost."

"We'll do our best Stanton."

"What about security?" asked James.

"He'll have five of his agents around, and eight disguised Federal agents watching him below, with you James."

"You know Croftnik will be there."

"So will outside agents, keeping an eye on anything strange."

"It's a very tight security James." stated Leila. They were all sets. Stanton decided to leave early, Bond suggested that Leila should go with him just to be on the safe side.

They left first, followed by Bond driving in his titanium beast, the Aston Martin DB6. He equipped his pistol with Teflon piercing bullets. Tonight was a now or never moment. If Croftnik had to be exposed it had to be now! right in front of the States, or never.

The time was now,9:30PM the press coverage did not begin yet everyone was coming in from guests to press to congressmen and representatives.

Fisher was in his room with his wife who helped him adjust his tie, giving them an opportunity to fondle about for some minutes. Stanton was around the stage where Fisher was going to speak, while Fox surveyed the guests, so far everyone was on the list of arrival, including some media crew. Fisher would soon be talking to a big crowd and they will watch him, either up and close or through a big monitor behind the stage. Bond watched the guests as they moved around, he was cautious about them anyone of them could be part of the threat.

A news crew had arrived, they worked for a unfamiliar news company called KS-1, the reporter, cameraman, photographer and sound editor other news company had arrived for this announcement as well. It wasn't a big deal that they were there. He thought to himself. Fox kept around the guests as well as she observed while blending in, she didn't say anything just nodded after every statement. The waiters also paraded the hall serving wine, Bond ignored them focusing on his surroundings anyone could be targeting Fisher, the lights brightened the room, giving it a classical mist of a ballroom. Leila watched James forgetting about her objective, she just wanted a night with him without thinking of their work but until then she continued observing the crowd.

The news crew were previewing the event to happen as they talked about what had been happening in the past months, all except KS-1 the anchorman was on the phone with someone, their chief possibly, Bond thought. Something didn't feel right, so far no one looked suspicious, the League might have upgraded their technique a little, the guests couldn't have consisted of the assassins, and a few agents didn't mingle with the crowd obviously revealing themselves to the threat.

He observed them as they moved about, it was as if they were just taken out of the academy he felt they were hopeless and wondered where Stanton was. These people revealed themselves so easily that they could be targeted, he went to see Leila and settle this.

Leila was in the mist of a crowd as they talked about politics and such, she got bored so she took a sip of the champagne she had, until Bond pulled her out.

"What's wrong James?"

"The agents." he gestured to the man at the corner observing the crowds. "They're not that smart at concealing themselves, I could have identified them from far away."

"They're very cautious and trained, James"

"there's a thing like curiosity killed the cat." he told her.

"I'll talk to Stanton, so far everyone here is boring." she admitted.

"That's why it's a waiting game, I'm not having any luck either."

"Don't worry James, surveillance is also around in case of something."

she told him. It made him a little calm but he was still on the look out as they returned to their posts.

James got tired of watching everyone, either Croftnik had planned it out well or they were watching it was hard to tell.

"Care for a drink James?" said Delila who appeared from no where.

"Thank you Ms Snow." he accepted.

"Call me Delila." she said. "It's nice that you came."

"That's quite a complement."

"James I know you're an MI6 agent." she stated.

"And I know you work for Croftnik."

"Not anymore." she surprised him. "I need your help..."

The news crew from KS-1 continued talking to whoever was on the phone giving the person details.

"...so far he's not in sight." he told the caller.

"Keep your ground."

"It might as well be a no show."

"He'll be there." stated the voice. The president arrived on to the stage with the Vice President, First Lady and Croftnik the man of the hour as everyone applauded.

Leila watched the president as he started his speech, then turned to James who was with another woman and as she observed it wasn't their first times together.

Part of her grew a little jealous. She later recognized her as Delila Snow.

"...all I wanted was Fisher that's all James." she said. "I didn't know he would try something like this."

"Do you know when the kill will take place?" he asked.

"No, he didn't talk about it to me." she embraced him.

"That might be a problem." he stated then he saw the KS-1 started recording the coverage. The press was asking questions, cameras were zooming in at the president, and pictures were snapped as the coverage took place.

Outside of the hall the agents were on patrol, securing the building they were equipped with firearms and communicators. The place was vacant, no one was in sight, the agents felt secure about tonight, everyone meant to attend was there. The news vans were parked in a single line next to the attenders, twelve vans were lined in a single file recording the broadcast. KS-1 was a grey colored van with satellites attached to the roof. The van inhabited five people mostly men as they observed the event. Their stature was more roguish than bureaucratic, they listened in on the speech as if waiting for a signal...

The men equipped themselves with, night-vision goggles, infrared automatics, and silencers. The KS-1 was actually a militia group operated by Codiaeum, Kappa Stride 1 was the first unit deployed for tonight. The media were always allowed to get through the mist, KS-1 could have stood for an international news media but it had been registered by Croftnik as an American news group.Back at the embassy, the president had detailed the press, about the events that took place including the economy. Croftnik sat next to Blake and the First lady as the President recited his speech. Bond observed the President, something was about to happen and he had to find out when, and all he had to go with was a detail in his speech, was it when the speech was over or was it when he says something involving Croftnik.

"What was your part in the League?"

"I was to keep Fisher in Croftnik's control."

"Why?"

"So he couldn't pass the veto in arms dealership."

"But why would he be interested in that?" he thought. Croftnik dealt with engineering, war wasn't his game, profit was. Codiaeum dealt with arms, Delila dealt with the government and Blake was just the mentor. The projection was scrambled in his mind he had to rethink. Delila dealt with politics leading to the veto decisions termination once that was in place Croftnik steals the Griffin, Blake would find a loyal partner to hide it onto the deal pulls through and Codiaeum develops the weapons to sell. Then it made sense, Delila convinces Fisher to go through the decision, cancelling the veto, Blake would find the person to store the 26X1, Croftnik steals the Griffin, once sold cause a war to whoever controls it, making Codiaeum develop more weapons for the US. All he was missing was the cast; Delila, Blake, Croftnik and Codiaeum were the real minds behind the league.

Delila was not the one pulling the strings anymore, everything was falling through, leading the League to plan B.

"You've just found a break through." he told her. He stared at the KS-1 news crew

"Tell me, do you know the news teams covering this?"

"Yes, there's CNE, KB1, News world..."

"What about KS-1?"

"I've never heard of it, not that it doesn't exists..."

"It doesn't." he handed her his glass as he went to Fox trying to pretend like she didn't see them.

"One night stand James?" she asked not staring at him in a cold tone.

"Now's not the time, I've found our hit-men."

"Where are they?"

"Keep your eyes on the KS-1 news group." he told her.

"James,..." she turned around to see that he had disappeared. She focused her attention on her new target, the KS-1 crew.

A reporter finally asked about the decision on the veto. The hall was silent hearts were beating, people were waiting, Croftnik was calmed while Blake felt nervous, if the veto goes through then their plans would be shattered, their plans to sell the Griffin would be abolished. Croftnik stared and signaled to KS-1. The camera man and the rest left their current location, as Leila saw. James noticed too, he wanted to signal Stanton but he was away from reach, he had to stop the KS-1 from completing their objective.

The president paused before answering the question brought before him. The words flowed into everyone ears...

"The veto will remain, how do we differentiate ourselves from the terrorists if we act like them? It doesn't make us special, it only makes us lower than them, if we must fight let us not lower ourselves to their level."

Croftnik was stunned, Blake was disappointed and enraged with the statement. All their work had gone down the drain. Croftnik had no control of him anymore he felt hopeless, unless, he saw an example of how much fear this country should be in. The cameras flashed taking pictures of the president after his statements. It distracted him from the assassins aiming at the balcony. Bond made a dash trying to reach the news crews' location he was blocked by the agents who didn't know who he was.

"Sir please stay in."

"You don't understand, there's an assassination about to take place..."

"Sir calm down we'll handle everything..." said the agent. This was getting him nowhere, either they were fools or...

"I have permission from Stanton Westler."

"Who?" asked the agent, Stanton was personally in charge of the security if he didn't know who he was then he was an imposter. Bond landed a blow to his face.

"Wrong answer." he stated slipping to the stairs. Fox observed the cameraman and noticed that surveillance didn't cover that side of the balcony. Fisher noticed where she was looking, she gestured to him the location. More flashes blinded the people on the stage all except Croftnik who signaled to the hit men to take out the First lady.

The sniper zoomed in to get a perfect shot at her, until Stanton intervened.

"Get down!" he signaled everyone revealing his pistol as people scattered about making it hard for the sniper to spot its prey. James broke into the room where the balcony was occupied, he shot two of the hit men as he struggled with the sniper fighting for the sniper riffle, security couldn't see them because the camera was under the balcony.

People scattered around the hall trying to escape, the President's agent escorted him and the First lady out of harm, but not everything was what it seems Croftnik followed them out of the hall accompanied by Blake.

Fox and Stanton chased after Croftnik and Blake, Stanton handed something to Leila as she left. Stanton followed them to the corridors trying to stop Croftnik and Blake.

Bond fought with the sniper preventing him from obtaining the riffle. He threw a judo chop to get him off balance, Bond kicked him back trying to get a good maneuver shot at the sniper. The agents broke into the room ordering the men to drop their weapons.

"Freeze!!!" shouted one of the agents who aimed at Bond.

"I'm not the assassin." stated Bond who reluctantly obliged, however things weren't as they seem. The agent offered the sniper a gun as they both aimed at Bond.

"You see Mr Bond, the enemy is always around." stated the 'agent'. Bond stared at them in rage, he was trapped.

In the meantime, the escorted president and the first lady were taking to a room where they were with Croftnik and Blake. Croftnik revealed his pistol and shot the two agents, while Blake locked the door so no one else could hear anything.

"What's the meaning of this?" demanded the First lady.

"Ask your husband." stated Blake gesturing to him.

"David what's going on?" panicked Mrs Fisher.

"I had been blackmailed to do things I'm not proud of, Heather." he started off.

"Croftnik was involved with the theft of a British project, him and his league of sadists, had found a way to manipulate me and if I signed the veto..." he paused closing his eyes thinking of how to escape this but the truth had to be told.

"Yes?"

"Go on Fisher, tell her." urged Croftnik waving the gun. Her eyes stared at her husband who felt like he was about to give out a secret to enemy hands.

Leila ran to the control room to find the place empty, she had to find a way to broadcast their information. Then she realized that the system was broadcasting to every network. All she needed was someone to pick it up, then she noticed someone was still here the cameraman was hiding around the area.

"Hey." signaled Fox.

"Yeah?"

"You want to get the biggest scoop of the year."

"Do I have to kill someone?" asked the frightened cameraman.

"No just project what am about to show you." the cameraman activated his lens, the minute she placed the disc inside the projector, it started rolling.


	17. Breakdown

Chapter 16

After hearing what he had to tell her, her eyes flooded with tears of deception and betrayal. Her husband had, had an affair with the Secretary advisor she was too shocked to think of anything else especially her situation, where Croftnik and Vice President Blake held them hostage.

"I-I can't believe it." she cried. David tried to comfort her but knew better, her hands clapped over her face preventing tears from falling, her life had shattered into bits.

"How do you feel now Fisher?" asked Blake.

"Like killing you." he responded. "Heather, I'm sorry..." she didn't say anything, in a situation she was going to be killed she learned that her husband had cheated on her made her feel outraged.

Blake positioned the gun on the Fisher's head letting the First lady watch.

"Please I'm begging you, don't!" she begged.

"Leave her out of this Blake." said Fisher. The gun was moved from the president's head to his leg releasing the first bullet.

The first lady let out a scream, Fisher clenched his left knee, preventing it from bleeding.

"Bastard!" grunted Fisher. Blake leveled the gun at another location releasing the trigger again, this time his right arm.

"Please stop." she pleaded for him as she went to support Fisher holding on to him.

"Don't worry Heather, you'll be next." stated Blake who adjusted his gun and positioned it at Fisher's head ready to end it.

She held on to her husband not letting him go, she didn't want him to die especially like this, no matter what he did, he was a good man.

"I'm sorry Heather." he told his sobbing wife. The hollow tip rim of the gun was placed on Fisher's head, he could feel the heat radiating from it. Just then Croftnik got an alert of something that didn't sound good. Everything that involved him and his colleagues was revealed on the big screen monitor.

"Blake we have a situation!"

"Deal with it!"

"We've been exposed."

"What?"

"There's a monitor, revealing everything we've done." Blake froze with his gun still leveled at Fisher all the work they had dug into, was disappearing in a blink of an eye.

He checked the tv in the room every news was covering it, but how?

"Where are the men Codiaeum hired?"

"In the van..."

"Get them to find out where its being transmitted from!!" he roared. Croftnik rushed out of the room to stumble into Stanton Westler.

"Going somewhere?" he said leveling his gun at Croftnik.

"You can stop our plans here but you can't stop our legacy."

"Your _legacy of death_, will be put to an end." Croftnik froze still, his glare never leaving the sight of the gun.

Bond was held by two of the black suits, the others had to find out where the transmission was coming from. Leila had completed the objective, she told the cameraman to get out of the building.

"You better leave the building, the bad guys would be moving in soon."

"How about you?" he asked. She revealed a Colt 45 from her leg strapped and displayed it to him.

"I'm covered, now go!" she ordered him as he left the building.

The black suits, searched each room for Fox, while Bond was held hostage. Met with the barrels of their AK-47, he was soon about to meet his fate unless he could do something quick. The sniper riffle was just 6 inches away from him, but with the men's eyes focused on their targets it wasn't going to be easy. Any move he made and they would fire, the question was: how quick were their reflexes?

He gave a quick glance at the riffle, and back to one of the guards knowing it'll get their attentions.

"Don't even think about it." one of the men told him. After the last word Bond rolled for the riffle grabbing the trigger and firing at the man's leg as his partner shot at him causing him to side roll from the shot. Bond raised the riffle and blasted the second gunman's neck.

"What's to think about?" he stated. Getting up leaving the room to find Fox hoping he wasn't too late.

Outside of the hall the guests were shaken, news coverages took over talking about the hostage situation with the President and the First Lady. The League had been exposed, the news media had broadcasted it around the country, Delila was among the crowd , worried about Fisher mostly.

The cold wind was flowing into the night a chilling moment to know that the Head of States was in danger and worst within the hands of maniacs. Then there was Bond, was he still alive? She thought to herself. Just then a group of soldiers stormed out of the KS-1 van dressed in black Ops uniforms. To the people they looked like special Ops unit as the news covered it, but Delila knew who they were.

They didn't answer the media, as they stormed into the building Delila had to stop them. One of the guests calmed the others trying to relax them, it was obvious that he was an agent, as Delila found out by stumbling onto him.

"Are you alright ma'am?" he asked.

"I'm fine, the president is still in there."

"We'll get on it." he told her. He contacted five of the other guests as they stormed into the building equipped with their firearms, while the other agents secured the remaining guests.

Delila felt rushes of anxiety all over her, had she done the right thing leaving the League? She had made herself a target and she knew it, when Croftnik makes a threat like that he guarantees it, then she thought of Fisher, no she hadn't if they were going to kill him she wanted no part of it. Fisher was the reason she joined their delusions of grandeur. The agents went to clear the media from covering anymore of the events, the president was still in their no status whether he was dead or alive, Delila couldn't calm down she had to go in.

Her attempts were blocked, Gem had emerged from the shadows and had Delila at a slit. The cold blade touching her perfect skin made her freeze with fear. No one to help her as the crowd had more attention with the remaining agents.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you." stated Gem. "Let's have a little chat shall we traitor?" she said dragging Delila to her demise as the two of them disappeared into the darkness.

Blake had a perfect shot at Fisher who was now disabled, there was no need to spare him at all. His wife weeping and pleading to Blake to spare her husband she expressed how much she loved him.

"Stay back Heather, please."

"No...I won't." she cried wiping the tears off her eyes. Fisher didn't move he projected a cold stare at Blake as he circled around the injured president and his wife.

"So is this what you wanted Blake?" stalled Fisher "Kill me and have the presidency just like that?"

"I had no intention of having the Oval office, just to project my vision of the country."

"By lying, cheating, stealing and killing?"

"I never lied you on the other hand did."

"At least I'm not a traitor like you." He provoked a nerve.

" That's funny, I'm a traitor?" he stated. "Look around you, look at your policy, the economy is falling your policy is leaving the country bankrupt!"

"But that's not the real reason is it?" Blake realized what he was doing, he was distracting him, but why?

"What are you up to?" he aimed his gun at the president.

"I did serve in the army too." he stated as he rose up and tackled Blake down with his right shoulder slamming him to the wall. The bottom of Blake's gun landed on Fisher's back causing him to fall down.

"That was a stupid move, Fisher." he placed the gun on Fisher again disabling his right arm as the Head of States fell to the ground. His wife screamed in horror as Blake grabbed her placing the gun behind her forcing her out as a hostage.

Westler saw the door open revealing the First Lady, his eyes never left her sight, which distracted him until he saw Blake leveling a gun at her back.

"_Heather" _let out Stanton.

"You know, what to do Westler."

"Where's Fisher?" he stared at Heather whose eyes were flooded with tears.

He was calm but remained in his position, now Heather was left all alone again.

Stanton had Croftnik in his sight he had the tendency to kill him but feared for the first lady's life. He dropped his gun and kicked it away.

"Good." Blake said as he fired a shot at Stanton.

Fox kept to the side of the wall in case any soldier passed by, she heard the footsteps get closer and closer. Her heart was beating faster and faster this was not a time to hesitate she told herself. Her grip got tighter and tighter, the first man who peered into the room met with her barrel. Leila froze from firing at the man as she gestured him to come in.

"Sorry I didn't know you're Special Ops." she said lowering her gun.

"Do you know where the President is?"

"No, but I have a guess follow me." she signaled the soldier. He moved calm and quiet that it felt like she was the only one their.

The man steadied his automatic weapon and placed it behind her, she didn't know what was about to happen.

Suddenly one of the agents reached their location signaling her.

"Get down!!" he shouted releasing several bullets from his firearm killing the militia. Leila stared at the agent paralyzed by what just happened, she could have been killed without even knowing. Her eyes widened by what took place, it made her feel completely useless.

"Are you alright ma'am?" asked one of the agents.

"No, I'm not alright." she said covering her face.

"Let's get you out of here where its safe."

"No where's James?"

"We haven't seen Commander Bond anywhere." she confirmed they were the good guys, only they knew him as Commander Bond, while Croftnik recognized him as his code number: 007.

"The president is in danger, we have to find him." she stated as the agents followed her.

Bond, equipped with the riffle scouted the building for the President, his wife, Croftnik, Blake, or Leila. So far he found no one. He was about to go down stairs until a gun shot alerted him, he checked each room to trace the sound until he found a room with a glass window watching the hall where the President gave his speech. Stanton was on the ground while Blake and Croftnik held the first lady hostage. They brought her to their front to kill her. He had to do something, the glass was bulletproof, which was useless. He ran back to the balcony before it was too late. Charging out of the room to reach the balcony he was earlier on. Several doors stood in his way he had to find the right one, barging into each door he had been in until he reached the one where the snipers were. He watched as the helpless first lady awaited her doom.

"Like I said, you'll be joining your husband soon." stated Blake ready to pull the trigger. She closed her eyes not to witness her fate, Blake ready to pull the trigger... Bam!

Suddenly there was an echo of silence circling the hall, everyone froze in position. Croftnik felt his heart beating along with Heather as they stared at Blake who dropped the gun and fell to his knees dead. The bullet had been traced to the balcony. Croftnik stared at the riffle and who handled it. Bond!

Heather, held on to Stanton who was still alive. He saw Blake on the floor and who killed him. Bond projected a cold smile at a grateful Westler .

Croftnik snared at Bond picking up his late mentor's pistol firing at the balcony.

"Why won't you just die?" he fired at random sections of the hall until his ammo was depleted. He tossed the gun aside making a run for it. As he reached the exit he met with Fox and the agents.

"You're under arrest." stated Fox aiming her Colt 45 at Croftnik.

"Do you know who I am?!" responded Croftnik. "I'll make sure that by the time this is over you'll all be working for me."

"Not with the evidence we have on you." she said. "You're going to pay for Smith's death." She furthered her sight at Stanton and the first lady who were both on the floor. Three agents rushed to aid them, while the rest trapped Croftnik.

Croftnik felt hopeless, he had to do something fast to escape. Where were the men Cyrus brought, was he as useless as Thade? Just then the soldiers came up behind, the agents. Croftnik was calm after they arrived .

"I suggest you focus on what's behind you." he said. One of the agents turned around to be attacked by the Ops forcing the rest to fend them off as Croftnik makes an escape.

Leila and her team fended off the Ops as her men were gunned down, their ammo reducing and two collaterals by their sides. She didn't know what happened next as four of the militias fell front dead with head shots. More men started firing up at random locations, while Leila felt she had a guardian angel on her side. Bond emerged from hiding and let loose more bullets disabling the soldiers from their legs to their arms.Leila felt more grateful that Bond was around, the remaining of the militia surrendered once their team was depleted. They didn't have time to say thanks as Leila ran to catch Croftnik.

James went to aid Stanton who was assisted by the first lady, Stanton was glad to see Bond alive.

"Thanks James." he said.

"Are you alright Ma'am." asked 007.

"I'm fine." she replied.

They heard a groan coming from the room where President Fisher was. Heather laid Stanton down to see if her husband was alive. Bond assisted Stanton to see for themselves. As they got to the room they found the first lady holding a blood soaked president.

"Good to see you in one piece David." said Stanton.

"I owe all of you a debt." he comforted his wife. "Where's Blake?"

"Let's just say he lost his mind." said Bond.

"Where's agent Fox?"

"After Croftnik." remembered James.

"Go find her James, we'll be alright." said Stanton who aided the President along with his wife.

Bond dashed out of the hall hoping to reach Leila in time, suddenly he heard a scream. He knew something bad had happened as he accelerated his speed to unravel the chaos.

As he got there he saw people surrounding someone, while the agents were clearing people aside, a van with KS-1 was driving away with Leila firing at it. What had happened? Bond wondered to himself until he reached the place. His heart was beating fast, his face was unchanged as he saw the body. Delila Snow laid on the ground dead with a slit throat. Her eyes were opened but her body motionless. Leila ran to James not knowing how he felt, but saw the cold tone in him that showed no details of sadness.

"James...?" asked Leila.

"What happened?"

"She was slit in the throat no one knew when it happened..."

"Inform the President." he told her. As he went to the body. Leila was speechless.

He crouched to where the body was and examined it. He took a deep breath looking at her frozen body, her face watched her impending fate.

He knew who was responsible without even thinking twice. Gemini! He closed her eyes, not to imagine the horror she witnessed.

"Have you called an ambulance?" he asked.

"No sir..."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" the agent rushed to find a phone while James left the body. The President was aided by some agents who also escorted Stanton and Heather out of the building. Fisher saw the body as he was speechless not knowing his reactions as rage took over him, his wife covered her face in horror at the sight of the secondary advisor. Fisher embraced her calming her down.

"If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have known when the assassins would strike." stated Bond. "My condolences."

"No need Bond." he said "At least she's in a better place". He agreed. Croftnik had been exposed his work was done, it was left for the Americans to finish the job yet he didn't feel satisfied. Croftnik was still out there if not in the United States, where? He couldn't leave it to the Americans alone not without them knowing his next location. This was where the agenda ended for what was left of the league.

The next day he was at the airport waiting for the next flight to England. He was seen off by Stanton and Fox.

"We owe you a lot James." said Stanton holding his bag for him.

"Its part of our job Stanton, are you sure you can handle yourself?"

"We'll be fine without you James."

"Good bye James." Leila said giving him a farewell kiss on the cheek as his flight was called.

He left leaving everything in their hands. There was still some more to be done yet he had his orders. Croftnik was still out there, there was only one place left for him and any of his colleagues to hide...Cairo.


	18. On the run

Chapter 17

Bond was back at MI6 base, with his mission complete. But part of him wanted to see the league fall to the end, Croftnik had caused enough trouble for him not to be executed. That wasn't his focus once he reached the sick bay as he spotted Money penny being giving a massage by a male nurse.

"I'm jealous." he joked as he approached her with a card.

"It's so nice to see something works." as she projected a smile receiving a kiss from James.

"Hope you'll be back on your feet by tomorrow." he said.

"I will, I'll just miss the free time I'm having." she said. Bond left the bay to report back to M who was in her office with Robinson.

"Well done James." congratulated Robinson as Bond approached.

"Croftnik has been exposed all over the world." stated M.

"Yes yet he's still hiding somewhere we can't find him."

"The Americans will handle that Bond."

"Any word on Ezra."

"I'm afraid so." said M as Robinson showed him a current paper showing the picture of the hotel Ezra stayed in.

"They found him dead in his hotel room, he received a bullet in his skull by an unknown assassin."

"You mean assassins." he showed them the little detail of the two young identical women.

"'Two women came out of the room handing his room key to the manager of the hotel'." he said. "The same women who killed Thade, made an attempt on me and killed the Secretary advisor."

"What do you know about them?" asked M.

"So far nothing, except their names are Gina and Gemina."

"Gina and Gemina Vasquez, trained by a regime when they were kidnaped at an early age, parents deceased, joined the army at 21, they're professional hit men."

"Or in this case Femme Fatales." he corrected her.

"Who else is still part of the League, James?"

"Croftnik, Cyrus Codiaeum and the twins." he said. "I manage to destroy the first shipments of the 26X1 but the other one got away."

"You want to go after the other set?" suspected M.

"The mission won't be complete if they make duplicates of it." defended Bond.

"You know where the shipments are?"

"If Ezra was still part of the deal, then they'll be heading to Cairo."

"Ezra has a regime there."

"Which was how Croftnik met Ezra in the beginning."

"Those duplicates have to be destroyed 007, once you've located them, inform us and our men will do the rest."

"Understood." he acknowledged.

In MI6 tactical assault room, Bond was reviewing the naval air bases' strategy to destroy the Stallions. The commander of the aerial strike, was Norman Banes a pilot for Her Majesty's Naval Air Force. The squad consisted of eight naval pilots, and Bond. They were shown how to disable the Stallions with the use of a magnetic charge which can counter the EM-P blasts, Q branch was ordered to attach the mechanism to each jets donning them the White Steeds.

The plan was to wait for Bond to find the Black Stallions and signal Station O (where the White Steeds would be based.) Q equipped James with a system tracker to locate any radiation of electromagnetism around the area.

James was almost ready, he had his plane ticket, his orders and the plan but it wouldn't be completed if he didn't have a little help from someone. He couldn't let Fox miss out on this operation, she wanted Croftnik dead for Smith, she had to have her vengeance for her mentor.

Back in Washington DC, the office of the CIA was buzzing about, the agency was after Croftnik and they wanted him either dead or alive.

Leila was filing a report on her mission until her phone rang three times before she could pick it up.

"...special agent Fox speaking." she responded.

"Its James, Leila."

"James?" she said surprised. "I'm glad to hear from you, the place is a circus we're still trying to find Croftnik, how about you?"

"I think we may have a lead on his where about"

"That's great, ever since we got back we've been working round the clock, I need a vacation, James."

"Well, I hear Egypt's rather nice this time of year." he said looking at the brochure. There was a casino there owned by none other than Cyrus Codiaeum called the 'Pharaoh's tomb'. If he found Codiaeum, then he'll find Croftnik.

Egypt, Cairo

It was 5:00pm the weather was hot and humid as a plane arrived carrying Bond to his destination, Cairo. He reached the airport on time approaching baggage pick up to retrieve his duffel bag. It took a while before his luggage came up, he heard a man call out his name.

Isaac Malik, was from Station O he's responsible for the mission about to take place. Personally sent to meet Bond, was suggested his superiors. Malik had been working undercover observing the Pharaoh's Tomb. There had been a case of money laundering taking place for the past five months in the casino. Croftnik has been selling US military information through Ezra it wasn't only the Griffins. Decker supplied them with the information in exchange for storing the Stallions for profit.

"You must be Malik" he assumed.

"Just call me Isaac, commander." he said shaking his hand.

"Just call me James." he replied as he retrieved his bag. "So Croftnik has been laundering money through Cairo?"

"It makes sense James, Ezra had been sending his people into the casino to meet Mr Codiaeum, we found out when Ezra decided to send in his right hand man under a false name."

"Wasn't a smart move it cost him his life."

"We heard, surprising enough, we were disappointed that he died."

"Why is that?"

"He died a painful death, by crooks out of our knowledge."

"Well I wouldn't say that painful." he recalled Gemini's form of killing their victims with pleasure and great pain. "By the way have you heard anything from the CIA?"

"Yes one of their agents are being sent here."

"Do you know which gate?"

"Gate 5B."

"Let's not waste anytime." he started off, followed by Malik.

They reached Gate 5B where they spotted a red haired woman in a light blue tank top and tanned shorts being checked by the customer service. Leila left an impression on both Malik and Bond, mostly Bond. She had her luggage cleared as she put on her shades and approached the two agents with a smile.

"How nice to see you again James." she said as Bond assisted her with a suitcase which was exceptionally light.

"This is Isaac Malik of Station O" as they greeted each other. They talked about the mission as they were escorted into the limousine.

"...so there's a possibility that Croftnik will be around this casino?"

"It's the only option so far." said James.

"If Croftnik can get buyers for the jets then he'll need a meeting place where people are distracted."added Malik.

"What about Stanton?" remembered Bond. "Couldn't he make it?"

"He has to stay at a health clinic for two weeks." she said. "He took more damage than the rest of us."

"Your reservations have been made also." said Malik handing them two reservation slips for the casino.

"I don't think they'll be necessary."

"Best to be incognito, James." he replied.

The night turned dark, as the streets became more packed in the night, the nightlife was the most popular time in Cairo especially for sight seeing.

Neon lights glimmered the nights as lights of Casinos displayed at each building.

"Is the night time here safe?" asked Leila

"Only if you don't have a car, but police patrol this part of town because of the casinos."

"Any robberies?" asked Bond

"Only white-collar crimes, James" he sighed "sometimes I miss the old days."

The car reached the front of the hotel, where they met the bodyguard of the casino.

As they observed the man, they noticed he was more of a bouncer not any military trained soldier which was a different choice to protect the League's merchandise. He was put there to draw less attention to government agents around.

"He can't be the only guard there." suspected James.

"No, we took a surveillance of this place revealing those under Codiaeum's payroll." he said. "You don't have to worry about this guard you have reservations here."

"But under what name?" asked Leila.

"Mr David Field and Mrs Casey Field."

"I don't feel like a Casey." joked Leila.

"It' s just a false name to get you in, you don't use it unless you are around Croftnik or any of his men."

"What's our occupation?" asked James.

"You are an accountant on vacation with your wife."

"Very standard indeed." commented James.

"I'll meet you in the casinos, I should give you some time to recover from your flights." he said.

They got out of the limousine as they walked to the front door of the hotel.

The place resembled an actual Pharaoh's palace as the lights glowed an orange burst with candle shaped bulbs and fountains. It was a reminiscent of ancient Egypt.

"What's our next move, James?" asked Leila.

"We first check in." he walked to the front desk meeting the manager.

"Welcome to the Pharaoh's tomb, how may I help you?" said the manager.

"We have reservations."

"Under what name sir?"

"David and Casey Fields." the manager checked his computer...

"Ah yes, we've been expecting you sir." he said. "Would you like the bell hop to bring your suitcase in?"

"That won't be necessary." he said as he carried the two bags. The manager gave them the key to their room.

They got into a room the size of a complex, as James dropped the bags and went to the phone to see if it was bugged. So far it was safe.

"Nothing?" she asked.

"No." he replied. He placed the bags on the bed, revealing a device to detect electrical interference. He scanned it around the phone and any electrical appliances. There was no static, he noticed. It felt strange that no interference was made, maybe they weren't using any electrical interference. He thought to himself.

Scanning the room, he notice the smoke alarm. The device was blinking red for a few minutes, he soon realized that it was watching them, he signaled Leila to come into the bathroom with him. As he glanced around he saw another 'smoke alarm' this one wasn't flashing, it soon made sense that if anyone was to deliver any information they would do it in the living room making them watch via camera in case of national security.

She came into the bathroom curiously when she noticed James was observing the smoke alarm.

"What is it?" she asked.

"They're watching us." he said.

" Where?"

"Outside." he said activating the ventilation fan.

"What do we do?"

"When Isaac comes in we'll discuss the operation in the restaurant."

"What happens next?" she asked as James let out a smile.

"Well he did say we should get some rest." he said as he towered over Leila.

They came out of the bathroom in each others arm. They made sure the camera saw it to see that there was no danger.

They laid on the bed pushing the bag to the floor, nothing damaged.

As they distracted the interference, Leila watched if it was still flashing, but it didn't matter to them anymore.

The room was watched, by security agents and Cyrus Codiaeum, who felt a little embarrassed watching it. He left the security room to inform Croftnik.

As he got to the office Croftnik stayed, he found him observing the nightlife of Cairo.

"Mathias, he's here." he stated at a very dark Croftnik.

"Just as well." he said as he turned to Codiaeum.

"We had to, she was no use to us." he knew what he was thinking. Delila's death didn't stick to him well.

"Was it your decision?"

"I take responsibility." he stared at him. "Just don't forget why this organization was formed."

"Don't give me any lectures Cyrus, I had lectures from my late mentor."

"We have to kill Bond once and for all."

"I KNOW THAT!!!" he roared. "It's because of Bond, the League is falling."

"Then you know what to do."

"Yes, yes I do." he said as he stared at the skies. The only thing running through his mind was Bond's death at any cost.

A few hours later, Leila was on the bed when Bond got dressed in a dark stealth suit, as he came out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" she asked observing his attire.

"I just thought I had a little look at the Casino."

"James be careful, remember what Isaac told us."

"Yes that's why I'm a bit curious to know myself." he said. He used the front door to sneak out of the room, taking the stairs down.

The reception was crowded with guests talking with each other most of them were guests of Croftnik who was in the mist of them. Neither Bond or Croftnik noticed each other. He crept out of the hotel through the front door unknown to him that he was being watched.

A man around the reception brought out a communicator and stated his status.

"He's just left the building..."

The night was cold and dark, as Bond moved around the corner of the hotel to get into the casino. There was not a guard in sight making it a little easier for him to accomplish his goal. The door was locked which didn't surprise him all he needed was a second entrance, as he scouted around the building. At the east side there was a camera observing the outside, zooming left to right of its location meaning security was around and watching. If he wanted to get in, he had to draw one of the night guards out. He revealed his PP-K attached with the silencer and broke the camera knowing it'll draw some attention. He hugged the wall waiting until he could hear someone coming out of the building. A steel door opened from behind the building as a guard stepped out to investigate. The steel door was closed again so no one could get in while he was outside.

He crept around the building checking for Bond. Bond was ready to strike at the upcoming guard, but needed to use his ammunition sparingly.

He tucked his gun back into his pocket and waited for the man to approach his location. Bond lurked in the shadows once he was in his sight. He didn't need to think twice before disabling the man, as he grabbed him from behind and applied a choke hold to him. He laid the body on the ground lightly obtaining the key, as he made his way through the back door.

The inside was where they shipped the laundered money, security room was a door to the left, he had to make sure the cameras didn't see him. He looked around the room to see all the assorted colored chips being stacked for tomorrow's opening. The money was stacked in a safe, guarded by cameras. Several doors were before him, each leading either to the casino, cafeteria, restrooms or even a meeting room, where Croftnik would discuss the agendas. He tried to open each door but they were locked, leaving only the security room to be available, there had to be a button to activate them.

He used the key to access the room, where he was ambushed by guards who held him down. He struggled to escape but they overpowered him dragging him to his fate. Seizing his weapon, they left him defenseless as they tied him down to a chair where Gemini was.

"How nice to see you again Mr Bond." they said.

"Isn't this an unpleasant surprise." he said struggling to release himself.

"Don't feel bad about Ms Snow..." stated Gem

"She was useless to us anyway." continued Gina while James struggled to release himself from his rope but he was tied down for good. Gina sat on his lap armed with a stunner as she wrapped her right arm around his neck.

"Hope you're not a screamer." she smiled as Gem gagged him.

He tried as much to restrain himself from displaying any weakness but the next thing that happened caused him great pain...


	19. Pharaoh's Tomb

Chapter 18

It was five past ten, Leila began to worry about whether James had been caught or worse killed. She tried to calm herself down as anxiety took over her. She knew better to worry about him because he could take care of himself.

She had been through hard times when she was 13. She had an abusive father who would beat her up whenever he was drunk. They stayed in a four storey building where they lived on the last floor. Her mother couldn't bare living with him, so they tried to run away but her father caught up with them. The last thing she did to him was push him off the ledge of the window where he fell to his demise. She remembered the experience back at the Echelon's right hand building, when the shooter fell to his death.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality. Hoping that was James, she rushed to the door to see Malik instead.

"Is something wrong?"

"James went to investigate the casino but he hasn't been back for the past three hours." she said.

"You think he might be in trouble?"

"I know he is." she said taking a seat to calm down.

"Don't worry we'll find him." he assured her.

"Would you like to go to the café?" she asked him. He felt a little puzzled to suggest that and wasn't sure to answer it.

"Just follow me Isaac." she said dragging him out of the suite. Once they got out, she explained that the room was bugged.

"...so they could have been watching you and know about Bond's outing?"

"It seems that way." she said. "Why else would he be so late and not respond?"

"Maybe he uncovered something."

"He would still report it back." she said. Malik had to find a way to know whether James was alright, he proposed a stake out at the Pharaoh's tomb.

"If he comes out then we'll know he's alright."

"I don't think I can stay up that long." she said.

"I can, just give me the room's number and I'll report anything that goes on."

"Thank you Isaac." she said as she did what he suggested.

Inside the Casino, Bond had been drained out of energy as he laid on the chair lifeless and damaged. Croftnik entered the room where, they held him and decided to satisfy his anger by throwing several massive blows with a brass knuckle to James' face, releasing blood from his pores.

It took several minutes for him to calm down, while Codiaeum and Gemini watched him take his rage on Bond.

"You may not have killed Delila, but you are the reason for our failures 007."

"Killing me won't bring her back, Croftnik." he said in a drowsy drained voice.

"I know, but it'll give me great pleasure." he said throwing another blow to his face. The dents revealed several scars on Bond's face a black eye and a feeble body.

After satisfying his blood lust, he decided to leave James in the hands of his henchmen while he settled a little meeting with some buyers. Codiaeum followed him leaving the two femme fatales to play with their victim.

"I love it when they're weak." stated Gina to her sister as she bit Bond on his lower lip. His reaction caused him to spit out blood as it made Gina smile. "Ready for round two Mr Bond?" she said revealing the stunner to him again, as Gem opened his shirt and Gina thrusting the stunner into him.

His scream echoed around the building until Gem silence him with her tongue. Once they released Bond coughed up more blood and threw some at Gem's shirt. His eyes became blood red as Gem slapped his face.

"Are you such a sore loser Mr Bond?"

"Only when the odds aren't even." he let out. She wiped the stain off herself, they had business to attend to with Codiaeum, leaving Bond in the hands of the henchmen.

"Don't kill him yet." said Gina cautiously.

"Save something for us." completed Gem. For the first time Bond felt completely powerless to save himself, his only hope was Leila to be here before it was too late.

Outside of the Casino, Malik was on the stakeout watching who goes in and comes out of the building. He took notice of the people who went in they were high classed generals, corrupt ones. The people who came out usually went to take the trash out or to keep a look out, they didn't notice the limousine observing them as they continued their chores.

He felt this was hopeless, knowing Fox was worried, he decided to let her know that Bond hadn't been seen yet.

Leila was changing into her evening wear when the hotel phone rang, she knew it was Malik as she ran to pick up the phone.

"Isaac, anything?"

"No sign of him, I'm sorry." She took a minute to hold her anxiety, closing her eyes to think.

"It's alright, I'll meet you at the Casino." she said hanging up. James just had to be in the casino; she thought to herself. She had to go in there and find him herself.

Fox was escorted by Malik as they entered the casino. They had reservations granting them total access inside.

The place was crowded with gamblers and henchmen lurking around either playing; poker, black jack or even roulette.

Fox looked around the casino, no sign of Croftnik nor Bond, but that was all changed when everyone focused their attention on the tanned man in the cream suit with his twin assistants. Codiaeum.

"Welcome to the Pharaoh's Tomb." he said. "Where your quest for riches is before you." he said to the applauding crowd.

They didn't see Fox but she saw them and knew James was in trouble, but where was he and what had they done to him?

Bond laid on the chair lifeless and weak, his heart rate caused him more pain than ease. He tried to calm himself down but it was useless, more pain awaited him and with his hands tied he's chances of escaping were low.

If he escaped, he had to find the Stallions and signal the White Steeds on where to attack and to kill his oppressors without hesitation. His sight was vague but he notice that the man ordered to kill him was carrying a switchblade and with his feet untied, he might have a chance to free himself.

The man placed the stunner on the table and revealed his blade to a helpless 007. James could feel his instincts to kill rising, five guards and a damaged spy what were his odds of surviving? One.

As the man got closer flashing the knife towards Bond's face it was a now or never reaction.

The man's feet were just an inch away from Bond. In a matter of time he was either going to kill or be killed.

The man stood in his position bringing the knife closer and closer to Bond's face

James used two of his legs to rake him down tilting the chair he was tied to.

He applied more pressure to the man's ankles releasing the switchblade from his would be killer's grip as it laid on the floor. Four more guards came to aid their colleague. Bond tried to grasp the knife before they got any closer, but they were already close to him. He used his free legs to kick them back still hoping to grab the knife, tilting the chair down to where the knife was. The four men got their balance not giving Bond any chance to focus on his objective. He almost had it but was pulled away making him spin his legs in 360 flipping the chair on top of him.

His face was now close to the knife, reaching for it with his teeth. One of the men pulled the chair up and received a stab in the waist by Bond, the man fell to the ground. Twisting his neck to where his hands were tied, he dropped the knife on them, cutting through the ropes with the three men charging at him.

James was finally free, holding the knife in his left hand, stabbing the first person that reached him, and slashed his neck. The second person received several judo chops on the neck and was kicked back to the third person breaking his back.

The man got up to his feet and was killed with a slash on his throat falling to his demise while clasping it. The final man got up but received several blows to the face, a kneecap and was smashed to the wall with blood painted on it. The four men were dead.

James got his balance approaching the henchman he first disabled. Picking up the man's gun, and fired it to his head never to live to see another day.

He walked out of the room, able to move and ready to kill anyone who got in his way.

He reached the room where Croftnik was meeting the Generals listening to them talk about the Stallions.

"...as you can see gentlemen, the Black Stallions are an accessory in wars, they can replace five jet fighters and can disable enemy stations with the EM-P implanted."

"But I believe that this technology was stolen from the British."

"It was, but I'm selling it to you before it's even released in the Black market."

"Are they any good?" asked one of the Generals.

"Ezra himself saw their capabilities."

"But were they successful?"

"They had minor flaws but that's all."

"So what is their value to us?" said another General.

"See for yourself." he said projecting a demonstration of the Stallions after Bond showing their full capability. The people awed in wonders of the flying machine.

Bond watched as Croftnik relived the events that happened a week ago.

The men applauded to the completion of the display commenting on its capability.

"Very impressive." stated one of the Generals.

"Thank you."

"But is it here?"

"I know better than to bring suspicion to my colleagues." he said. "It's in our base here in Cairo." he said getting up. He took them to where the Stallions were stored, as they got up and followed him to the exit.

James had to follow them if he were to find the Stallios, however he was spotted by one of the henchmen.

"Hey You!" he shouted. Bond's response was a colt 45 fired at the man alerting the others. He fired at them running out of ammunition, he threw the gun at one of the men causing him to go down.

More men attacked. He had to escape but he also needed a weapon. He entered the room where the Generals were and ran to the exit they used.

The roar of an engine alerted Bond that they were leaving. He stormed out the exit and saw the limousine had gone, he wasn't able to catch the license leaving him back to square one. Someone knows where the Leagues base is, and he was inside the Casino.

Fox and Malik looked around the room so far no sign of James, she took a drink out of the ones the waiters were serving feeling hopeless. She didn't know when Gemina spotted her. She remembered how she and her twin sister damaged her and was ready to perform a more fatal one than before. She signaled her sister who brought out a mischievous smile as Gem slipped out her pistol hiding it from public view.

Malik and Fox separated from each other hoping one of them had a better chance of finding Bond.

Leila was around the blackjack table observing the players but saw no sign of James, taking a deep breath and sigh she was ready to give up and finish the mission on her own.

"May I help you?" asked a familiar voice that rang a bell in Leila's ears. The voice that sounded innocent enough to mislead any man, but before she could escape she saw the pistol and its carrier and froze in her position.

"You." whispered Leila who was signaled to keep moving until they got out of the public, as Gina followed them.

"What've you done to James?" she asked.

"You should be more concerned about what's going to happen to you?" they said.

Bond battled his way out of the corridors leaving bodies on the floor making his way to the casino, they couldn't attack him if there were people witnessing it.

One of them took Bond by surprise as they struggled over the riffle. He threw a jab at the man's throat slamming him to the wall. Another man charged at Bond as he fired a shot at the attacker, which distracted the guests at the casino.

Malik knew the shot was real and decided to investigate. He found Leila in trouble revealing his pistol at the twins causing the crowd to panic in turmoil.

Gemini saw the weapon and fired at him but Leila shifted the aim, knocking Gem out, to confront Gina. Malik wanted to aid her, but enforcers fired at him leaving him to fend them off.

After Bond disposed off his foes he hurried to assist Malik, he also wanted to aid Fox, but saw she could handle herself. She was ready to confront Gemini.

Fox fought with Gina throwing several blows to the femme fatale but were all missed. Gina was aided by her twin. It was a two against one battle, as Fox fended them off . Gem revealed her dagger charging at Fox, who threw a kick at the approaching Gemina. Gina attacked her from behind but was countered by an elbow to the face and a judo throw.

Codiaeum emerged out of his office watching the fights going on, it was useless to try and fight the agents. He watched as Gemini took on Fox to see how strong they were, but Fox countered each of their attack the only thing left for them to do was fall back.

Bond and Malik had disposed of their oppressors ready to aid Leila, but focused more on Cyrus firing shots at him. They took down his two henchmen which caused him to flee to the elevator.

He signaled for Gemini, Gem fled first. Gina wasn't ready to leave, not until she put a bullet inside Leila's brain. The two of them struggled for the gun releasing five shots into the air. Gina eventually had the upper hand by kicking Leila aside, she held Leila at gunpoint not listening to her twin who was urging her to follow them.

"This ends here bitch." said an enraged Gina. Leila watched helplessly not knowing how many bullets was left in the barrel. Bond made a run for her but the trigger was pulled.

Gina's eyes was wide opened when she saw that the gun was empty. Gemina cried out for her sister to hurry. Dropping the gun, she ran to the elevator but her attempts were blocked by Bond, who shot at the door causing it to close while Codiaeum released Gem from holding the door any longer.

"There's nothing we can do."

"I'M NOT LEAVING HER!!!" protested Gemina.

"She's already dead!" he said.

Gina was trapped with the three agents. She was cornered but not afraid, once she saw Bond holding the gun.

"Where's the Leagues' location?" he asked. She smiled. "Trust me I won't think twice about pulling the trigger." he said leveling the gun at her without flinching.

"I'm not scared Mr Bond." she said approaching him with the barrel placed at her body.

"You don't have what it takes to kill me" she taunted kissing Bond and leveling the gun down.

Leila stared in disbelief, that Gina didn't even show a sign of fear in her, but was she right?

Once they released, Gina brought out a smile of accomplishment, Bond smiled devilishly saying.

"That's where you're wrong." he said. The last sound Gina heard was a bang.

Her smile turned into a sign of surprised as her eyes rolled backwards and she fell to her death, her shirt stained with blood.

Leila's eyes opened wide once she saw the outcome. Without hesitation he killed her with no sign of regret, what they did to him, must have been really bad, she thought.

As the elevator reached the helicopter pad, Gemina felt completely alone and realized that Gina was dead. A tear fell out of her eyes as she swore vengeance for her twin.

Leila rushed to James but hesitated from embracing him not knowing how he felt right now, but her emotions got the best of her. He responded to her by holding her, she looked at his face and saw damages on him as they kissed.

The building was stormed by Special agents raiding the place, they saw Malik who explained their operations.

"I take responsibility for everything captain."

"But do you have evidence Captain?"

"Money is being laundered inside the Casino, Sir." intervened Bond as he explained everything he uncovered, they confirmed it.

"Where is Croftnik?" asked the Captain.

"We don't know yet sir." admitted Bond.

"If it's any consolation." said the Captain. "We're thankful for your help Commander." he said as his men raided the Casino.

The three agents walked out of the building trying to find away to track Croftnik.

"...him and the four generals drove off in a limousine, I couldn't get the license plate."

"We'll try and check every limo that came around this area James."

"That's a good start." he said.

"In the meantime, you two should wait in the hotel room until I call." he said.

"What about security protocols?"

"We'll let it slide for now." smiled Isaac.


	20. Femme fatales

Chapter 19

Dawn had risen in Cairo as the mosque began their rituals, the sun gleamed an orange beam in the Pharaoh's Tomb where Bond and Fox stayed waiting for Malik's call. The light peered on James face who woke up from his sleep with Leila in his arm. Still injured from the events at the Casino, a pillow was placed on where Leila laid her head. His eyes were wide open looking at the city. Croftnik was out there still trying to accomplish his goal.

All he had left were eager generals ready to buy the 26X1, and use it for war. Ezra's regime had dispatched once they heard of their leader's death. He wrapped his left arm around a sleeping Leila, the mission was going to be over soon, and everything would just be another day in the life of an MI6 agent.

The phone rang four times before he picked it up.

"Isaac?"

"Yes James, we managed to trace three limousines around the Pharaoh's Tomb."

"Any specific locations?"

"Only three locations; a military facility, the embassy and to an unknown address."

"I'll start at the unknown address." he said waking up Leila from her nap.

"The address is 578 Isurus street." Bond remembered what Croftnik told the generals when asked the location of the Black Stallions, that he wouldn't jeopardize any of his colleagues, he must have taken responsibility of the storage.

But was it also a trap, once he finds out about what happened at the Casino?

"I suggest we search the three locations."

"No, we narrow it down to, the Military facility and the address." he said. "One of them might be a trap." Bond estimated.

"Understood, but which one do we choose?"

"You take the facility, while we pay Croftnik and unfinished business."

Bond and Fox drove to the address given to them, this was the final strike on the league, they had to complete the mission. To destroy any chance of resurrecting the Legacy of Death, ever again. They were equipped with their Walter PP-K, and Chrome 45 magnum pistols, the electro-pulse detector and communicator. They parked the car away from the mansion not to alert anyone of their presence.

No one guarded the front gate which was suspicious, where they expecting them? The consequences didn't matter to them, they had to get in at any cost even if it was a trap.

They armed themselves with their firearms and opened the door slightly read for anything. The pistol peered in for any target, until Bond and Fox stumbled into the compound, they continued to scout the area, the front was cleared.

They found a storage bunker, possibly where the duplicates might be stored, but, the device couldn't detect any electric pulse around. Which made James question Q's device at first. Then considered that maybe, the jets weren't stored inside.

"If the jets aren't there, then what?" questioned Fox.

"Only one way to find out." he said signaling her to stand back.

A massive stump on the door caused it to open revealing a dark room empty and hollow.

"You can make an echo in here." she noted. Bond revealed a shade which was awkward to wear at this time of evening. But revealed they were heat sensor shades. He saw a lot of heat radiated bodies on the east and west side of the bunker.

"It was a trap." she said in a calmed tone.

"Just leave one alive." he said they charged into the valley of death gun blazing, several men fell to their demise. Until they reached the end of the bunker.

"Not good." she said checking her ammunition, it was depleting rather fast.

"Mine isn't much either." he said. The men closed in on the two agents, aiming their submachine guns at them.

"Put your hands up." ordered the leader.

"Just do as they say Leila." recommended Bond as he raised his hands followed by her. The leader handcuffed Bond first before he handcuffed Leila, he groomed her hair forcing her to throw a judo chop at him but was placed at gunpoint which made her give up.

They were taken to Croftnik who was around where the Stallions were kept. They were brought before him, Codiaeum, Gemina and the Generals. Bond saw where they placed the Stallions. It was 1 yard away from all of them. They were brought to their knees by the soldiers as they seized their belongings including the EM-P detector.

"Just the two of them." said the leader of the militia.

"I see, then take them away." he ordered them.

"I want her." said Gemina as Codiaeum looked at her.

"Now is not the time." he told her.

"Don't tell me when to wait!" she scorned. "Gina is dead, now I want Mr Bond to feel the same way."

"Let her settle the matter ." Croftnik smiled. Gina projected a sinister smile far different from her usual. She wanted vengeance and won't rest until she finished what her sister started.

Fox projected a disgust look at Croftnik, as the men took them away.

"This isn't over Croftnik, the authorities will find you, once they know that the limos were decoys." threatened Bond.

"How you managed to find me is impressive, but I'll be ready for them just like I was ready for you." They were taken to a room with no windows, it looked like an office but with only three chairs and one desk, this must have been securities' office.

Leila sat on one of the chairs nervous, unknowing what their fate was. She knew Gemina would take any chance to kill her in a hand to hand combat, but James' was unknown. He stayed in his seat calmed, just awaiting his execution.

"James?"

"I'll be fine." he said. She sat opposite him stroking his left side. He held on to her hand, making her feel comfortable around him.

"I'm scared." she said.

"Just never give in to torture." he said. Just then the door creaked open, their eyes focused on who came in. A man with a riffle followed by his colleague stepped into the room. He signaled Leila to follow him, who was reluctant but eventually complied. She reached the exit of the door, turned around to look at James one last time before she was forced out.

James sat there observing the man, dress in a militia uniform, nothing to be afraid of he said to himself.

Leila was taking to a room which was set up like a boxing ring, but felt more like a training facility. Gemina was dress in a sportswear ready to fight. Her sports bra was dark blue matched with her dark track pants. She wanted to treat this fight like an actual event but with no spectators. A table was placed with her combat knife, she strapped her fighting gloves on and attached the knife to her holster strapped on her waist. The ball was in her court.

"This must be a real pleasure." Leila said entering the ring, she looked at the octagon and felt surprised that there wasn't any audience.

"It is." Gemina smiled as she packed her golden glazed hair into a ponytail. "But it would have been more fun if my sister was around to see it."

"So you want to finish what your sister started."

"Loyalty is in the blood." she said getting ready for her big match. She observed Leila's clothes and felt something was missing.

"You don't seem ready to fight." she said bringing out her combat knife.

"I wasn't giving a chance to prepare." stated Leila. Gem signaled the two men to hold Fox as she approached her.

"This isn't a fair fight." she watched as Gem placed the knife closer to Leila's chest, she cut the jacket she was wearing revealing her vest as she leveled it a little more. Leila stared at her with a bizarre look.

"Now we're set." she said signaling the two men to leave the place and report back to Codiaeum.

Bond was watched by the two soldiers, who came in to retrieve Leila. He stared at them in amusement, looking for any sign of weakness around them. Their guns weren't placed at Bond, just held in case of anything. Bond had to face them forward, even if he tried to turn around they were permitted to kill. He had to complete his mission first, Leila was also on his mind but if he could escape he could balance his objective better.

Just then the door opened as Codiaeum stepped inside. His face unchanged when he greeted the guards and approached James.

"Are you here to babysit me as well?"

"I came to give you a view of your failure."

"It' not over yet."

"Once those jets rise, they have a main target."

"Where would that be?"

"You'll see for yourself." he said signaling the two men to take Bond to the launching area.

Leila faced off against Gemina in a battle royale where Leila was defenseless.

Multiple attempts to strike her were countered by dodges of the slash. It came close to cutting Fox but the scar was thin. Leila needed to defend herself before she was killed.

As Gemina went for another try, Fox grabbed her wrist, elbowing her in the face, causing any attempt to release her dagger, but her attempts were countered.

Gemina smiled a vicious smile of pleasure watching someone trapped. She slashed her knife into the air anywhere Fox was.

"You can't win." she said. Marching to a cornered Leila. The knife was brought before her, ready to make its fatal stab. A gut reaction caused Leila to kick the knife out of Gemina's grip as it spun into the air.

Now was Fox's chance to take her down. She pranced on her, pinning her down to the mat. Gemina struggled to release herself but Leila didn't give her the chance.

It was only a matter of time Gem reversed the situation, pinning Leila to the canvas applying a choke hold to her.

Leila held on to any grasp of air she can get, the pressure was making her weaker and weaker, her hands still trying to prevent her from being killed had to make a risky alternative. She threw a judo chop to Gem's neck three times before Gemina slapped her down, her legs used whatever strength she had to toss her off and on to the mat. Gemina groaned a bit, trying to recover, but Leila got up to retrieve her shirt turning it into a weapon.

Gem got up, smirking at Leila's choice of weapon.

"You'll be dead in seconds." she said charging into Leila using the shirt to tie her hand into a knot forcing her to release her dagger.

"No weapons, just fists." she said ready to charge.

"Fine by me." Gem said throwing a kick at her.

Bond was taking to the hangar where the Stallions were set to launch.

He was met by a cheerful Croftnik dressed in a pilots uniform.

"Planning a trip, Croftnik?" asked Bond.

"You're just in time to say goodbye Mr Bond."

"I'm not good with goodbyes, how about see you in hell?"

"Where's the fun if you can't accept defeat?"

"Funny, one of your assassins asked me that, guess where she is now?"

Codiaeum was ready to strike Bond but Croftnik signaled him not to.

Codiaeum, felt bad deserting her and the outcome was her demise. Bond notice there were five other pilots getting into the Stallions.

"What exactly is your objective Croftnik?"

"Simple, attack the embassy."

"That's rather foolish, everyone knows you're a criminal, murderer and a thief what would you gain from it, you'll be just another terrorist?"

"Which is where you fail, to stop me, to save millions of lives and to end the legacy."

"Leaving you to be one of the most wanted terrorist in the criminal underworld."

"Better to reign in hell, than to serve in heaven."

"Lowered expectations, there would be others after you."

"It won't matter, the greatest hero in the world failed to apprehend a tyrant, imagine the tabloids."

"You might as well kill me." he said disgusted at the idea.

"And spoil your disgrace? Not yet, once the job is done." he said placing his helmet on and approached the jet.

Bond had to signal the Steeds on where to strike but without the EM-P detector it was useless, and Leila was fending off a hell-bent Gemina, he had to do something. He saw the Generals watching Croftnik entering the Stallion, but what he saw to his advantage was the pulse detector. If he could hi-jack one of the jets he could alert the Steeds on where to strike, but he had to deal with Cyrus first.

Cyrus' men aimed their gun at Bond who was in the mist of a firing squad.

"So long Mr Bond." he said, ready to signal them to fire.

"I have one question."

"What's that?"

"If Croftnik gets what he wants, what happens to you?" he told the men to pause.

"What do you mean?"

"Once he accomplish his goals do you think he'll still need you?"

"What do you care?"

"Well you can be running from the law all your life because you're his accomplis."

Cyrus didn't think about that, he would be on the run too. He didn't want that, everything about his organization would fall as well he will lose all his investments. He revealed his pistol to Croftnik as he was about to enter.

"You double crossed me!" he said. Croftnik turned round to see a barrel aiming at him.

"After all I've done to keep the League running." he roared. Croftnik smiled and looked at him.

"Do you think I've forgetting you?" he said as Codiaeum focused on him.

"What happens to me?" he demanded.

"Turn around." he said. Codiaeum turned around to face the firing squad as they released several bullets into him, he was now dead.

He hadn't forgiven him for Delilah's death. Croftnik was ready to enter until he realized that Bond was missing.

"Where's Bond?" he asked. His question was answered by James grabbing the pulse detector.

"Stop HIM!!!" he shouted. Several shots were fired along with bullets from the general, he led their strays to the stallions killing one of the pilots. Bond hijacked the Stallion trying to figure out the controls.

Gemina and Leila fought hand to hand combat throwing attacks at each other. Leila threw punches but was countered by Gem. She threw a fist into Leila as she fell flat. Gem charged at her making Leila thrust a kick into Gem's body. Before she could get up, Leila had placed the dagger near Gem's throat.

She looked at her disgruntled, as the knife was placed steadily.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." she said kicking Gemina in the face. She fell down unconscious. She left the place to find Bond, unknown to her, Gemina was left on the ground and regaining consciousness.

Croftnik had escaped the hangar leaving his men and the five generals to take care of Bond. He soon realized how to control the Stallion using it to his advantage. He fired several shots at the guards, causing them to scatter. The generals fired several bullets at the Stallion, but Bond turned it to their location and fired a missile killing them. Leila reached Bond as he told her where Croftnik is going to strike. She wanted to join him but was averted when Gemina came staggering to the Hangar, Leila signaled Bond to stop Croftnik.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Just comeback to pick me up." she said, facing the menace that won't quit.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance." she said.

"I agree." she said running for the guns of the corpse. Gemina threw the knife into Leila's location making her to disregard the gun.

"No weapons, just fists." she repeated in a deranged look. Fox was ready to fight as the two of them, clashed with kicks.

Bond placed the detector on the jet he was flying to signal the Steeds to trace. The Stallions hadn't reach their destination so he had to make sure of that they don't.

The Steeds hangar picked-up the signal, the pilots of the White Steeds jumped into the jets set to stop the Stallions from causing mayhem. Bond's only concern was how to disable the other Stallions. Considering what they contained from missile launchers, to machine guns to the electromagnetic pulse system this was not a fight he could win on his own but he had to try. He considered whether the Stallions were also vulnerable to the EM-P itself if it backfired, he decided to try.

He gained close impact to the Stallions as he found one of them tailing behind. He armed the jet with machine guns and fired rapidly, but the jet avoided the shots, he had Bond on radar. Several missiles were fired at Bond, but the electro pulse was fired at the Jet, causing it to shut down. The pilot tried to eject but nothing all systems were shut, it gave James the advantage to fire several missiles at the disabled Stallion destroying the first one of his target.

Fox and Gemina had been fighting a never ending battle, neither of them was ready to give up, despite their bruises on each other. Fox looked at an excited Gemina who realized that she had found her equal. This had to be ended fast. Leila had to think, Gem was twice as deadly as she was. This was not a winning fight, she realized. She saw a gun on the floor, if she could reach it before Gemina, then maybe she had a fighting chance. She rushed for the colt .45 belonging to Codiaeum on the floor next to his body, as she had her hand almost grab it, she struggled with Gem who also confiscated the gun. They tugged to get the gun in their clutches. None of them was willing to release the gun, it was raised up into the air before it was facing the ground, it brought back the memory of Gina's last tangle with Fox, but she wasn't going to make the same mistake as her sister.

Gemina forced the gun to face Leila, she held the gun as far away as she could from killing her, releasing bullets to the floor. The colt .45 had only one bullet left, one of them was going to die, their eyes met with each others as strength emerged from the two women, something was going to happen. Balancing the gun to face either one of them, two hands clenched the pistol with all their strength, their fingers reaching for the trigger one of the girls index finger caught the trigger and a loud shot echoed in the building. Their eyes open as they stared at each other wide opened. One of them was dead.


	21. Fire In the Sky

Chapter 20

Bond configured the jet not to be traced by Croftnik and the Black Stallions. Once they realized one of their jets were missing they stormed the Stallion behind them, Bond. He felt he might have distracted them from their primary target, but he was only one man. Several shots were fired at the lone jet as it maneuvered passed the blasts. Croftnik had set the EM-P ready to shoot down Bond, but he hurdled his way towards the other Stallions. Croftnik tracked Bond, through his motion sensors able to tag him.

"Goodbye Mr Bond." he said as he executed the action. The EM-P blast phased the Black stallion but not the one he wanted, he felt aggravated by it. Bond finally activated the cloaking device shielding from Croftnik's radar. He swerved passed the other Stallions manipulating nose dives and aerial spins avoiding several fires from the stallions. But one of the jets released the EM-P blast as it locked on to Bond's jet. His system was shut down, he couldn't control anything, not even the ejector seat was functioning. He was heading for a critical crash to the ground, his heartbeat rapidly beating faster and faster. He had to activate the manual controls if they were still functioning.

He found the emergency ejector and pressed it several times so far nothing.

The next attempt was to break the lid of the jet and prepare to be sky diving. Then he remembered the system scrambler. The question running through him was would it work with the Stallion?

He grabbed it from his pocket and placed it, next to the engine controls. He entered the 007 number, an electric discharge activated the Stallion's manual controls. Bond was nearly about to crash but survived, raising the jet back into the sky. Croftnik was unaware of Bond's survival and was destined to his target.

As the 8 Stallions continued on their target, one of the jets was shut down.

The Steeds had reached the Stallions in time. Bond was relieved at the situation. He was ready to dispatch until one of the Steeds shut at him, he realized that they couldn't identify him. A proton blast nearly hit 007, but he refused to fire back.

Communicating with the Steeds was useless, he had to show he's on their side.

Another Black Stallion was attacking the Steed tailing Bond, he saw it as an opportunity to aid his comrade. The Steed tried to avoid the EM-P blast of the Stallions but it seemed useless. Another Stallion was in his front, the Steed was cornered. Not knowing the intention of the Stallion in his front, was surprised when the pilot fired an EM-P blast at the second Stallion. The jet swerved past the Steed and gave him a thumbs up.

The pilot finally realized that it was Bond and gave him a gracious, respond. He communicated with his colleagues alerting them that Bond was in one of the Stallions, the sky was blazing as the battle began.

Back at the bunker, the two girls froze in motion. One of them had been shot, still standing their eyes never left each others sight. Blue eyes piercing through jade green eyes, until Gemina's blues eyes rolled to the back off her head and fell to her demise. Leila fell on one knee but she was alive holding the Colt .45 in her hands, she took a second to catch her breath before the bunker was stormed by Intelligence agents.

"Sorry we're late." apologized Malik armed with a semiautomatic pistol. "Where's James?" he asked.

"Facing Croftnik and his army." she said feeling hopeless.

The sky lit with sparks of blasts and explosions, good versus evil in the sky.

Bond now aiding the Steeds did whatever he could to destroy the Stallions but still losing some fighter jets. There was a magnetic blast that disabled the Stallion falling to its demise, as a pulse blast shut down one of the Steeds. Bond maneuvered the jet to get through Croftnik. Croftnik was the only one heading to the target, the Stallions merely were to cover him while he completed his objective.

Malik had been informed about the strike and called the embassy to evacuate the building. Men women and children were all escorted out of the building by enforcers doing their best to prevent a casualty, employees grabbed all their files and works and exited in a single row. Malik was a little relieved but if Croftnik did strike at the embassy it'll all be in vein. Bond caught up to Croftnik who picked him up on his radar. He could communicate with him through the transmitter in the Stallions.

"You can't stop me Bond!" he shouted increasing the velocity of the Stallion.

"I'm not going to let you get away Croftnik." he said equipping the machine guns of the Stallion to lock on Croftnik. Three shots were fired but were maneuvered well by Croftnik.

"Is that the best you can do?" he tormented. He ignored it and armed a missile set to aim Croftnik, but he realized that he had reached the location of the embassy, civilians could be killed. He had to get Croftnik away first. Croftnik saw this as an opportunity to use the missiles on the embassy.

Four missiles were fired at their target, Bond had to act fast. Increasing his speed to lock on the four targets. He released machine gun blast to set them off

Unknown to him, Croftnik was about to release his EM-P blast again. Bond detected it through his radar and hurdled away to avoid it.

"Is that the best you can do?" he taunted Croftnik unamused.

"No Mr Bond, this is!" he said as he launched several missiles at 007 this time they were tagged at him. He tried to out maneuver them but they were getting too close and Croftnik ready to destroy the embassy... He had to do something. He checked for a parachute inside the Stallion, he found it at the back and equipped it. He trailed the missiles to follow him as he approached Croftnik face to face. The Stallion flown by Bond was charging straight at Croftnik, he was up to something.

The jet flew closer to Croftnik's perimeter, was he crazy enough to blaze a kamikaze mission?

"What are you doing?" roared Croftnik feeling unsteady about Bond's decision.

"Let's play chicken." replied Bond. Croftnik charged his EM-P cannon ready Bond was a few miles close to Croftnik, he didn't hesitate releasing the pulse blast, but instead of hitting Bond, the four missiles were destroyed.

"Damn you!!!!" roared Croftnik feeling outraged by the deception. He panicked so much that he used all the EM-P's energy to diffuse the missiles it would take some minutes to recharge making him vulnerable.

Bond projected a smile at one of his tricks, he took advantage of the pulse blast and fired at Croftnik intent on destroying the embassy. The blast caught up with Croftnik disabling his systems. The jet was paralyzed which was a relief for Bond. Croftnik projected a smile at what Bond had done as his jet was ready to crash. James soon realized what he had done, if Croftnik's jet crashed, his location would be on the embassy.

"No." he whispered out. As Croftnik held on to his control he let out a maniacal laugh as the jet fell like a kamikaze. Bond swooped down like a hawk, he had to get a good aim at the jet before it killed innocent civilians. He had to use the missiles fast. He couldn't focus straight, this was in a now or never situation. What if he missed? What if it was too late and the jet blew up? The Stallion fell faster as Bond was on its tail, time was against him, he had to act now.

"One shot." he concentrated on the falling jet . His eyes locked on the target, while trying to balance the jet. He pulled the trigger releasing one missile onto the Stallion before him.

The missile took its wing out as the jet's left side was set ablaze, causing the jet to fall faster than ever. Croftnik's face lit up with a sadistic glare. Bond had to fire another shot this time he couldn't miss, he mustn't miss. He placed his finger on the trigger and muttered:

"This is for Smith." he said pulling the trigger as the missile traced its target, Croftnik. The missile hit the afterburner of Croftnik's Stallion. A rapid outburst of flames consume a screaming Croftnik blowing up in the sky.

"Like you said: Better to reign in hell than to serve in heaven." He said projecting a smile. He now had to control the jet to land, the system scrambler was running out of energy as the jet came crashing. He controlled the jet trying to maneuver it out of harm's way. The jet swerved pass the embassy making him feel relieved, but he manage to crash the plane out of the city and into the river.

A little damaged, he got out, no one knew where he was, he had to get himself together. He walked towards the embassy asking for the phone.

He called Malik and told him about the mission's success and where to pick him up.

Bond was back at the Pharaoh's tomb where a worried Leila awaited for him, her first glance at Bond was shortened by her dashing to embrace him, kissing each other unknown what to say.

"I thought you were..." Bond paused her, kissing her hand as they went to their room.

MI6 communicated with the hotel as they reached Bond's room where he and Leila wrapped in each others company after a night of passion.

The phone rung three times before Leila picked it up.

"Hello..." she listened. "It's for you James." she said handing the phone to Bond.

"Hello?"

"Did I catch you at a bad time James?" asked M suspicious.

"Not at all, I was just getting some rest." he said looking at Leila.

"Congratulations, your mission was a success." she said.

"That's good to hear." he said. "How about President Fisher?"

"The veto went as planned, he's announcing it now on tv, if you're not to tied up now." he switched the television on to see coverage of Fisher along with his wife and Stanton on the left side of camera view.

"_... The veto shall start a new beginning with foreign alliance, ... The time of a new dawn of unity must be set as an example...now this day wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for the help of the British service..."_

James switched off the television, with Leila wrapping herself around him.

"All in the days work M." he said as he hung up and kissed Leila continuing their romance. "Now where were we?"

The End

James Bond 007 will return in: The Coldest Weapon


End file.
